Betrayal of the heart
by AslansHow24
Summary: Set after PGSM, Chiba Usagi has been happily married to her husband, Chiba Mamoru for two years. After finding out that she was pregnant, Usagi is excited and goes home to tell Mamoru, but finds him in bed with another woman. Angry and betrayed...
1. Betrayed

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters except Topāzu and Opārla. **

**Summary: Set after PGSM, Chiba Usagi has been happily married to her husband, Chiba Mamoru for two years. After finding out that she was pregnant, Usagi is excited and goes home to tell Mamoru, but finds him in bed with another woman. Angry and betrayed, Usagi neglects to tell him about her unborn baby. She flees to another part of Japan where she meets a young man named Demando. both Demando and Usagi feel drawn to each other, but neither one knows why. Each needs to rediscover the past to find out what part they are missing. **

**Chapter One: Betrayed**

"You are pregnant, Usagi-chan" Usagi looked up at her friend and smiled. Mizuno Ami had come a long way in her career, and had returned to Jubann to be a doctor at the same hospital as her mother after four years of living in America.

"I am so happy, Ami-chan" She said. "Mamoru and I have waited for this day" Ami smiled.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Ami asked, sitting on an edge of the examining bed. Usagi smiled.

"Well, if we have a boy, we decided on Endymione" She said. Ami smiled, The boy would not realize how special that name was to his parents. "And if we have a girl, we will name her Kousagi" Ami smiled at the name. It was beautiful and unique, just like Usagi.

"Well, the examination is done" Ami said. "Would you like me to call Mamoru to pick you up?" Usagi shook her head. Her car was in the shop, but she wasn't sure she shoud be riding on the motorcycle anymore.

"I am going to hail a cab and surprise him at home" Usagi said, smiling. "He will be so thrilled" Usagi left the hospital, a wide grin on her face. She hailed a taxi and on the ride hime, she imagined the expression on Mamoru's face when he found out about the baby. The taxi pulled up in front of the apartment buiding. Usagi payed the driver, then, taking a deep breath, entered the building. She took the elevator to the top floor, and walked nervously to the apartment. she tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. Usagi frowned, Mamoru never locked the door when he was home. she rummaged in her purse for the key, slid it into the lock and entered the apartment. There was no sign of Mamoru, but the sight of a black lacy thong on the couch, and a red silk dress on the floor made her heart sink. Usagi slowly made her way to the bedroom, where she could here giggling, that was not Mamoru. She opened the bedroom door and Mamoru looked up at her, guilt written all over his face. He was in bed with a red headed beauty. Tears sprang to her eyes. The red head looked surprised to see her.

"Who are you?" She asked. Usagi tried to keep her voice steady.

"I'm the wife" She said. She pulled off her wedding band and engagement ring and threw them at the couple.

"Usagi" Mamoru said pleadingly. Usagi held up a hand.

"Don't talk" She said firmy. "I don't want to hear it. I'm going to go now, and I expect my things to be dropped off at Rei's in an hour" She spun on her heel and stalked out of the apartment. Once she was in the elevator, she broke down sobbing. When she left the elevator, she ran into Jadiete, who worked at the apartment building. Sine defeating Beryl, Jadeite had become like an older brother to her. It broke his heart to see her so sad.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Jadiete asked, concerned. In broken sobs and hiccups, Usagi told Jadiete about the baby and Mamoru cheating on her. Angry at Mamoru, Jadeite held Usagi while she cried. Then he called Rei and told her to gather everyone together and that he and Usagi would be at the shrine temple in an hour. Rei, angrily called the others, then called Mamoru to give him a tongue lashing, but he wouldn't answer his phone.

When Usagi and Jadiete arrived at the temple, the girls surrounded thier friend, showering her with affection. Usagi broke down again and he friends were there to comfort her. Once things had calmed down, they all sat around the sacred fire and talked.

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked. Usagi sighed.

"I don't know. I have to get away from Jubann for awhile. I don't want Mamoru to know about the baby" She said.

"If it's a boy, will you..." Ami began, but Usagi shook her head.

"NO. I will not name his after his cheating father" Usagi said firmly. "I don't know what I'd name him, but definately not Endymione" She sighed. "I was offered a job in Tokyo. I wasn't going to take it, but now, I think I will"

"Things will get better Usagi" Makoto said, taking you hand.

"I hope so" Usagi said softly. "I hope so"


	2. A New Beginning

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Two: A New beginning**

Demando sighed heavily. His sister Oparla, poked her head into the office.

"No luck, Mando?" She asked. Demando shook his head. He just could not find the proper secretary. He wanted someone who was devoted, educated and willing to work, and so far all he got were women who wanted him and that was thier only reason for taking the job. Even Esmaurade, his buisness partner had made it clear that she was interested, and would not take the hint that he wasn't. Oparla smiled. "We have a new applicant. She's from Jubann, Japan. She's never worked before, but she really needs a job" Demando sighed.

"You must like her" He said. Oparla shrugged.

"She is very friendly, unlike some of the people who work here" She said. Demando knew that she was refferring to the people in Esmeraude's department. None of them were very friendly, not even Esmeraude herself.

"Ok, I'll take a look" Demando said. "Send her in" Oparla nodded and left the office. A second later, a woman timidly entered. She looked sad, Demando noted. Her face was streaked with tears, but even so, she was devastatingly beautiful. She had long black hair in a single braid down her back and he noticed that unlike his other secretary candidates, she was dressed modestly, in a navy blue skirt, white blouse and jacket to match.

"Hello" She said quietly.

"Please, have a seat" Demando said, gesturing to one of the arm chairs. She took a seat and folded her hands in her lap while he scanned her application. He noticed that she had marked married on her application. He frowned, but continued to glance at the application. He did notice that she was not wearing a wedding band or any sort of ring on her finger. Once he was done looking over the application, he looked up at her. "It says here, that you have never been employed before, why is that?" She sighed.

"My husband refused to let me work" She explained. "A wife's duty is at home, he always says"

"I see" Demando said softly. "So, Chiba-san..."

"Please, call me Usagi or Tsukino-san" She cut in. Demando looked back at the application, then at her, She forced a smile. "I am divorcing my husband and would rather not bear his last name anymore" Demando nodded, and he could see that she looked about ready to cry. Whatever her husband had done to her, it had hurt her deeply. He decided to give her a chance.

"Okay, Usagi" He said smiling. "You may start tommorow" Usagi smiled, and Demando found himself thinking how pretty she was when she smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Kaioh" She said shaking his hand. Demando smiled as Usagi left his office.

"Who was that?" Demando looked up to see Esmeraude standing in the doorway. He groaned. She was at it again, wearing inappropriate clothing at work. She was wearing a very tight, very short black miniskirt, and red top that showed off her stomach and lots of cleavage and high heeled pumps. Her green hair cascaded down her back. Demando knew that she was trying to entice him, but it wasn't working.

"That is my new secretary" He said firmly. "She starts tommorow" Esmeraude sighed.

"You don't need a secretary" She said. "They only throw themselves all over you"

"Like you do?" Demando enquired. "She is different from the others. Now please, put on some clothes and get back to work. We are running a company, not a strip club" Esmeraude stormed out of his office in a huff and Demando chuckled. Later that evening, Demando was taking a walk when he over heard shouting. He went towards the sound and saw Usagi fighting with a man, whom he could only assume was her husband.

"Leave me alone Mamoru" Usagi said icily. "I have nothing to say to you"

"Usagi, this is ridiculous" Mamoru said. "Come home"

"Why should I?" Usagi asked. "So you can cheat on me again?"

"That was a mistake" Mamoru said. "It was a one time thing"

"Don't lie to me, Mamoru Chiba" Usagi said angrily. "I know it was more than that one time, I am not an idiot. I was fooling myself, believing you actually loved me because of an old legend" Mamoru grabbed her arm.

"I do love you. We are destined to be together, Serenity..." Usagi wrenched her arm away.

"Serenity no longer exists" She snapped. "We discovered that when the crystal shattered. You know what, everyone was right when they warned me to stay away from you. Venus had every right to try to keep us apart. Now, I wish her plan had worked"

"Don't say that" Mamoru said. "Stop this nonsense and come home. It is where you belong" Uagi shook her head, but Mamoru grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the car.

"Let go of me" She hissed, trying to pull away.

"I believe the lady asked you to let go" Demando said, walking towards them. Mamoru frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Usagi's new boss" He said. Mamoru looked at Usagi.

"I told you, you're not suppose to work" He scowled. Usagi stared at him defiantly.

"That is not up to you anymore. My lawyer will be sending you the divorce papers" Mamoru lifted his hand to slap her, but Demando caught his arm.

"Never, ever, hit a woman" He scowled. "Now, I suggest you get in your car, go home and leave Usagi alone" Mamoru wrenched his arm away and stormed to the car, driving away like a maniac. Demando placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Usagi nodded.

"Thank you" She said softly. Demando decided not to mention the strange conversation he had over heard about Serenity and Venus. That was between her and Mamoru.

"Have you eaten dinner?" He asked. Usagi shook her head and Demando smiled.

"How would you like to dine with me tonight" She looked unsure. "Don't think of it as a date, think of it as a friendly meal" She finally cracked a smile.

"I'd love that" She said softly. "Thank you"


	3. Dinner, family and a talk

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Three: Dinner, family and a talk.**

Demando took Usagi to a fancy restaurant. Usagi smiled as he helped her out of the car. As they were seated, Usagi looked around and spotted a young woman. The woman looked up and thier eyes met. Slowly she stood and made her way to the table.

"Mrs. Chiba" She said softly. Usagi stiffened, but said nothing. The woman sighed. "Mrs. Chiba, I did not know your husband was married" She said. "I work at his law firm and he asked me out several months ago. I never knew about you. I just wanted you to know, that I broke up with him that day you walked in on us" Usagi smiled slightly.

"Thank you for being so honest with me" she said softly. "That is something my husband does not understand. I should have realized that I wasn't the only one hurt by his actions" The other woman smiled and they shook hands, then she walked back to her table. Demando smiled at Usagi.

"I think you handled that fairly well" He said. Usagi smiled as Demando signaled the waiter. Once they had placed thier order Demando folded his hands and gazed at Usagi.

"So, tell me about yourself" He said.

"Well, I have one brother named Shingo. He is turning 18 this year. My mother is a reporter and my father is a lawyer. I have the most amazing friends I ever asked for. I have been married to Mamoru for four years and I am pregnant with his child. He doesn't know though, and I am not sure he deserves to know" Usagi said. She wasn't sure why she was telling him all of this, but for some reason she felt like she had known him for years. Demando smiled at the young woman. He wasn't sure why, but he felt connected to her in some way. He knew that she would be the best secretary he had ever had. he wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did. Demando smiled.

"I think you will be a wonderful mother" He said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Thank you" She said softly. After they had eaten, Demando and Usagi walked to the car.

"Where are you staying?" He asked. Usagi blushed.

"No where" She sighed. "I was planning on going to my parents house, they don't know about Mamoru yet" Demando nodded.

"Would you like me to take you there. I can have Sapphire bring your car to work tommorow" Usagi smiled gratefully.

"That would be wonderful" She said. She got into the car and gave Demando the directions to her house. When she got home, she nervously knocked on the door. A few moments later, Ikuko answered the door.

"Usagi dear, what's wrong?" Ikuko asked. She knew her daughter well enough to know that if Usagi came over that late, something was wrong. Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes and Ikuko wrapped her arms around her shaking daughter and ushered her inside. "Kenji! get in here!" Kenji hurried into the living room and both parents sat on the couch with Usagi between them. Through her tears she told them about the baby and how Mamoru had cheated on her. Kenji ballled his hands into fists at the thought of someone hurting his little girl. Ikuko rubbed Usagi's back like she did when Usagi was little. "Would you like to say here for awhile?" She asked.

"Please" Usagi whispered. "I start my new job tommorow and when I make enugh money I plan to get an apartment" Ikuko smiled.

"Your room is the way you left it" She said. "I know you're probably tired, so you can go on up and get a good night sleep" Usagi smiled and walked upstairs to the room she hadn't been in in three years.

Rei was pissed, and wanted to hit something. Mainly, she wanted to hit Mamoru, repeatedly. She paced around the room.

"Rei, stop pacing, you'll wear a hole in the ground" Jadiete said smirking. Rei sighed an plopped down next to the blonde.

"What should we do Jade-kun" She asked heavily. "I hate to see Usagi so upset. I guess Minako and Zoicite were right"

"Hey now" Jadiete said, touching her shoulder. "If it weren't for Mamoru, we would all be dead and Usagi would be all alone in a destroyed world"

"I know. I just can't believe he hurt her like that" Rei said, fists clenched. Jadiete nodded.

"We all thought they were destined to be together because of the past, I've always wondered if Mamoru merely felt obligated because of the past" He said. Rei looked at him.

"Really?" She asked. "Why?"

"well" Jadiete began, "If I remember correctly, Usagi fell for Mamoru and Tuxedo mask before she realized they were the same person and before she realized they were connected from the past life. Mamoru left for england after the revelation that they were together in the past, then came back to try to make a relationship with Usagi work" Rei sighed.

"I never thought of that" She said. "Maybe it would have been better to never have recieved our memories back" Jadiete shook his head.

"Some things can't be changed" He said. "The past happened, and nothing can change that, but by knowing, we can change the course of our new future on earth, no longer with powers, no longer heros or villians (he winked), but as normal people. Mamoru isn't endymione and Usagiisn't Serenity, they have to find thier way in this new future, without the help of the past. Usagi will always remember being with Endymione, but we'll never know if Endymione would have done what Mamoru did, since they both died before getting married, and there was a war going on" Jadiete reminded. "I know Usagi is hurt by what Mamoru did, but we can't go back and change it, we can only go forward. In her heart, Usagi knows that she and Mamoru weren't meant to last forever, and there is someone out there for her, she only has to find him"

"Your right" Rei whispered. "Your always right, but this doesn't stop me from wanting to smash his face in" Jadiete grinned.

"What say we pay a certain former prince a visit?" He asked.

"Now your talking" Rei said happily.


	4. Struggles

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Four: Struggles**

Mamoru was in his apartment, washing dishes, when there was a knock on the door. He debated not answering it, his voicemail box was already filled with angry messages from all of his friends. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? There was another knock, louder this time. sighing, he put the washcloth down and made his way to the door. When he opened the door, Jadiete's fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backward into the apartment. Jadeite and Rei entered the apartment. Mamoru looked up at them, hand on his bruised jaw.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, getting to his feet, Jadeite clocked him again. Rei put her hands on her hips.

"How could you Chiba?" She asked, angrily. "How could you hurt her like that?"

"I never meant to hurt her" Mamoru replied.

"So sleeping around is just a thing on the side?" Jadiete asked.

"Look you guys, get out of my house!" Mamoru growled. "What I do, is none of your business"

"Oh, we'll leave" Rei said, "but you had better watch your back!" Once Jadiete and Rei were gone, Mamoru groaned and went into his bedroom. He glanced at a picture of Usagi, that was still on his nightstand. If she'd only listen to reason and come back to him. He clenched his fists as he thought of the man who had stopped him before. He and Usagi were destined to be together, but...he didn't love her. He had known when he came back from England that he was doing it for her, even if he didn't love her. Maybe it would have been better if she had completley called off the wedding. As he got ready for bed, he looked up at the moon, and felt a shiver down his spine, as if Queen Serenity was staring him down. He shook his head and went to bed.

Demando walked into the outer office and was surprised to see Usagi already there. Her black hair was in a bun and she wore a black pants suit.

"Good morning Usagi" He said. "This desk is yours and you may decorate it however you like. My office is just in there, and you can page me if you need anything" He said. Usagi smiled.

"Oparla told me you like coffee in the morning" She said. "It's waiting for you on your desk. It should still be hot"

"Thank you" Demando said. He walked to the door of his office, than turned to look at her. "If Esmeraude asks for me, tell her I am busy" Usagi nodded and he went into his office. The hours went by quickly and Usagi did her job quickly and efficiently. She copied what needed to be copied, too phone messages if he was busy, and paged him only if she needed something, which was seldom. Around 1:00, Demando poked his head out of his office.

"You can go to lunch" He said. Usagi stood and grabbed her purse.

"Esmeraude came by three times" She said. "She said it was urgent that she talk to you" Demando sighed.

"I think I'll go to lunch to" He said. Usagi laughed, and Demando smiled. He liked hearing her laugh.

"Come on, I'll treat you, since you bought me dinner last night" She said. Demando was about to protest, but Esmeraude popped into the room at that exact moment.

"Demando, I have been trying to get in touch with you all morning" She said. Demando sighed again. Esmeraude was still not wearing proper attire for working at the copany. This time she was in a little black dress that showed too much cleavage and barely went past her waiste.

"Not now" He said. "Usagi and I are going to lunch" Esmeraude scowled fiercely and stalked out of the office. Usagi and Demando took Usagi's car to a nice restaurant a couple of blocks away. After lunch, they went back to the office and resumed working. At 4:30, Usagi picked up her bag and with Demando's permission, left the office. She smiled, glad at having suceeded at her first day on the job.

Minako Aino was recording another song, but her heart just wasn't into it. Rei had called her and told her about Mamoru and Usagi and the baby, but she hadn't been able to get back to Japan, because she had a concert, but now, all she wanted was to see her friends and make sure that Usagi was alright.

"Stop" She said suddenly. Minako's manager looked at her in surprise as she removed the headphones.

"Minako, what's wrong?" He asked. Minako shook her head.

"I must return to Japan. Cancel all prior engagements and book me the first possible flight" she said, walking out of the recording room. Minako's boyfriend, Zoicite, smiled at her.

"I'm sure Usagi is fine" He said. Minako shrugged.

"Well, this gives me an excuse to visit" She said. Zoicite laughed and pulled her close. He still couldn't believe that she had agreed to go out with him. It was a chance to start anew.


	5. Memories

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Five: Memories**

When Minako and Zoicite arrived in Jubann, they first went to Rei's temple to see if she knew where Usagi would be. Rei told them about Usagi's new job and that it was in Tokyo. Tokyo wasn't that far from Jubann, so the two hailed a cab and headed to Usagi's new job.

Usagi was sitting at her desk, typing up a speech for Demando to give at the company luncheon, when Minako and Zoicite entered the office.

"Minako-chan" Usagi said, getting up and hugging her friend. "Zoicite-kun. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see if you were all right" Minako said, worriedly. "How are things going for you?" Before Usagi could answer, Demando came out of his office.

"Minako, Zoicite, this is my boss Demando. Demando, these are my friends" She bit her lip, wondering if he was going to yell at her, but instead, Demando smiled warmly.

"Any friend of Usagi's, is a friend of mine" He said. He turned to Minako and smiled.

"It a pleasure to have you here, Aino-san" He said. "My sister is big fans of yours. She's ten, and I think she has every CD you've made" Minako smiled.

"I'm flattered" She said. "I am holding a concert in Jubann in two weeks, If you'd like, I can give you some backstage passes for her"

"That would be wonderful" Demando said. He shook her hand, and as his hand touched hers, Minako felt a shiver run down her spine as a memory engulfed her.

~Memory~

_"Minako! Minako!" Minako turned and smiled as her best friend, Princess Serenity came running towards her. She was holding the hand of a boy with platinum blonde hair. _

_"Hey Serenity, Who is your friend?" She asked. Serenity giggled. _

_"This is Dimande, he is from the Black Moon" She said. Minako frowned. _

_"Black Moon?" She questioned. "I thought this was the only moon" _

_"It is, silly" Serenity laughed. She pointed to the upside down black moon on Dimande's forhead and then to the gold upturned one on her forhead. "Dimande and his family live on a planet without a name, but because everyone has the black insignia, they call it the black moon" She explained. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Guess what?" Minako sighed, Serenity was always trying to make her guess things. _

_"What?" She asked crossly. She was anxious to begin training for the day. _

_"Dimande's father and my mother want the Black Moon and Our Moon to join together. Mama says that when we're older, Dimande and I will marry" Serenity said. Minako smiled slightly. _

_"Do you both wish that?" she asked. _

_"Yes" Dimande said quickly. "Otherwise, I have to marry her" He pointed to a girl with green hair who was staring at them with a scowl on her face. "She scares me" He whispered loudly. All three children burst into giggles._

~End of Memory~

"Are you alright?" Demando asked, looking at the popstar with concern. Minako laughed a little to shake off what she had just seen.

"I'm fine" She said. "I'll make sure to give Usagi the passes, later in the week. Usagi, we should probably let you get back to work, but I need you to come see me afterwards" She handed Usagi a slip of paper with her adress on it then left the office. Zoicite followed her outside and she told him what she had seen. Zoicite sighed.

"It's a true memory" He said.

"How do you know?" Minako asked. "You were an Earth general"

"I am the only general who knows" Zoicite said. "Endymione swore me to secrecy. but I will tell you the story"

~Zoicite's memory~

_Zoicite and Endymione were riding through the country side when Endymione spotted a young couple picking herbs. The girl appeared to be about 17 years of age and was wearing a beautiful white gown. The insignia on her brow clued them in to her idenity as Princess of the Moon. The boy with her was no more than 18 and was quite a good looking fellow. _

_"Hello there" Endymione called, dismounting from his horse. Startled, Serenity looked up and curtsied. _

_"Good day, your highness" She said. He bowed back. _

_"And good day to you, your highness" He replied. "Might I enquire as to what you are doing so far from home?" _

_"My fiance, Prince Dimande and I are gathering herbs for his sister" Serenity replied, not noticing Endymione's scowl when he heard the word "fiance". "She is really sick, and these herbs can ure her, but they do not grow on the moon" _

_"I see" Endymione said softly. "Well I won't keep from yor gathering then. It was a pleasure meeting you princess" She curtsied again. _

_"And you" She replied. Once Endymione and Zoicite were far enough away, Endymione smirked. _

_"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" He said. "I must have her for my wife" _

_"Master, she is an engaged, and is princess of the moon. Only pain could come from that union" Zoicite tried to reason with the prince, but Endymione would not hear it._

_"I must have her" He declared. "And you must tell no one about this on pain of death" _

_"I understand" Zoicite said, bowing his head. _

~End of Memory~

"I don't understand, I thought Serenity fell in love with Endymione" Minako exclaimed.

"So did everyone else, but she didn't, not really. Endymione went the evil entity Metaria and asked her to brew him a love potion. She asked him what it was for and when he told her, she immediately agreed, knowing that it was her one chance to turn the people of earth against thier beloved prince. The next time Serenity and Dimande came to Earth for more herbs, Endymione offered Serenity drink.

~memory~

_Serenity was once again picking herbs with Dimande and Endymione, with his prepared love potion was ready. He rode up to her and offered a sip of refreshing wine, for it was a hot day. Serenity accepted the glass and drank it. Endymione knew that the potion would not take effect for several hours, but he was willing to wait. The next day, Endymione was in his garden, when he spotted Serenity walking towards him. Her eyes were shining with love, even though it wasn't real. Zoicite and Beryl watched from a corner of the castle, Beryl's fist clenched in anger. She was supposed to marry the prince, they had been betrothed since childhood. _

_"I love you Endymione" Serenity said sweetly. _

_"What about your fiance?" Endymione asked. _

_"I broke up with him" She replied. "You are the only one I love" Not even Dimande or Queen Serenity knew about the potion, Dimande was heartbroken and went back to the Black Moon, not even returning to help defend the moon from Earth's army. He felt betrayed, and when Princess Serenity destroyed the galaxy, the Black Moon was destroyed too._

~End of memory~

"That is so sad" Minako whispered. "but, if Endymione was not Serenity's true love this time, why did Usagi fall for Mamoru?"

"Simple" Zoicite explained. "Demando/Dimande wasn't in the picture and Tuxedo Mask saved Usagi many times, something like that can always cause a girl to fall" Minako sighed.

"So I was right, She should have stayed away from him" She said.

"Yes, but you only remembered that she was in love with him" Zoicite said. Minako nodded.

"I hope Demando and Usagi find happiness in this life" She whispered.

"Me too" Zoicite said. "Me too"

What neither of them knew, was that Usagi was also having the same flash backs and it was scaring her. She wasn't sure if they were real, or just in her imagination.


	6. an Angry Princess

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Six: an Angry Princess**

After work, Usagi immediately went to see Aino Minako. She had a few questions for the popstar. When Minako let her in, she sat on the couch and said the question that had been haunting her for a few days.

"Are they real?" She asked. Minako turned to look at her, confusion in her eyes.

"Are what real?" She asked.

"These dreams I've been having about Demando in the past life, are they real?" Usagi repeated. Minako sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Yes" she said. Usagi opened her mouth the speak, but Minako held up her hand. "Before you get mad at the rest of us, none of us remembered that far back" She said. "Zoicite just told me the truth today because when I shook Demando's hand, I myself had a flashback of him in the past life. The one who really caused all this pain was Endymione"

"I don't understand" Usagi said, shaking her head. Minako sighed.

"Let me ask you something, in your dreams, it is just you and Demando and you are betrothed, correct?"

"Yes" Usagi replied.

"Well, Endymione drugged you with a love potion, determined to make you his. He is the reason you did not marry Demando, and obviously, you were under the influence of the love potion when he died, which is why the earth and moon were destroyed" Minako explained. Usagi clenched her fists.

"He has ruined my life for the last time. I thought we were meant to be together forever, but I guess I was wrong. He lied to me, and cheated me out of true love" She frowned. "I wonder if he knows what his past life did?"

"I doubt it" Minako said. "I suggest you let Demando regain his memories of the past life, and when he does, explain to him what happened, otherwise, he might not be too happy with you" Usagi realized that Minako was right.

"I must have hurt him badly in the past life" She said. "And it's all Mamoru's fault"

"No Usagi, it's Endymione's fault" Minako said softly. "You are not the same princess that destroyed the world, and He is not the same prince that decieved you, please try to remember that" Usagi sighed.

"This baby should be Demando's than" She said softly.

"Maybe, but a baby is a miracle, and even though Mamoru is a baka, your baby will bring you a bundle of joy when it is born" Minako said. Usagi smiled. Minako was right as usual.

when Usagi got home, she went to her room and collapsed on her bed. It was a lot to think about, but she couldn't believe she had been decieved that way in the past life. She closed her eyes and her mind took her back to the very day that she left Dimande for Endymione.

~Flashback~

_Princess Serenity was sitting at her vanity getting ready for dinner with Dimande. She was brushing her hair, and thinking how kind Prince Endymione had been. She wondered if they should invite him to the wedding. Suddenly, her face flushed as she thought of the handsome prince she had met on the Earth, he was gorgeous and he could be hers, if she wanted. Serenity shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts. She was in love with Dimande, but the thoughts controlled her and took over her mind. She felt as though she was trapped and couldn't breath. _

_"Princess, are you ready for dinner?" Dimande asked. _

_"Why would I have dinner with you?" Serenity asked hotly. "My true love is Endymione, of the Earth kingdom" Inside Serenity was screaming No, Dimande is my true love, but it did not reach her voice. Dimande's face fell, and he wondered if he had heard correctly. _

_"The wedding is tommorow" He said slowly. _

_"I don't think so" Serenity said. "I plan to wed Endymione as soon as possible. you are dismissed" Crushed and dejected, Dimande left the room and the moon kingdom, forever. _

~End of flashback~

Usagi awoke with a start, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had hurt Dimande beyond repair, how could she have let that potion take control of her like that. She wondered if Demando would ever remember, and if he did, would he forgive her? She decided it was time to pay Mamoru a visit and force him to remember what he had done to her and Dimande, 2000 years ago.

Mamoru Chiba was in his apartment making breakfast, when the doorbell rang. He wiped his hands on a towel and went to answer the door. He was not expecting a very angry Usagi to storm into the apartment.

"Usako, what are you doing here?" He asked. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that" She snapped. "I am here, because I have remembered more of my past life" Mamoru stared at her.

"That's why you're here?" He asked. Usagi nodded.

"You see, it seems that a certain Earth prince bewitched me and gave me a love potion, stealing me a way from my one true love" She said. Mamoru paled. He had remembered this part of his past, and had hoped to leave it behind him. "You were supposed to marry Beryl and instead you went after me, destroying my happiness and hers. You are the reason Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, you are the reason the world was destroyed 2000 years ago. I want you out of my life Mamoru, you should have married Hina and let me be" She sighed and turned to go. "I did love you this time though, and you still hurt me" She walked out of the apartment, leaving Mamoru feeling ashamed and alone.


	7. Author's note

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Author's note: Ok, this note is primarily to DollFace, but possibly to any others who may have similar questions. **

**This is a story set in the PGSM genre, which is the live action version that aired in Japan in 2005, therefore none of the pairings match the anime/manga. And this is why Usagi has black hair. I suggest for those readers that only know the anime/manga, to check out the live action, you can find almost every episode/act on youtube and it will explain further why I chose the couples I did. **

**For those who haven't seen PGSM, Here is my reasoning for the pairings. **

**Makoto and Motoki are paired up in the live action and eventually marry, leaving Kunzite without a scout to fall for**

**Minako and Zoicite are paired in my story, because they work together for an episode in PGSM and I thought to expand on that**

**Ami and Nephrite are paired up because when Kunzite turns Ami evil for a time, it is evident that they have feelings for each other, which is proven when Nephrite saves Ami's life after she is once again returned to normal. **

**The outer senshi do not appear in PGSM, which is why they are not shown at all. **


	8. promotions, dates and explanations

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Seven: promotions, dates and explanations**

Usagi Tsukino finished typing up a speech for Demando, when he poked his head into the outer office.

"Could you come in here for a moment, Usagi" He requested. Usagi printed out the speech and stapled it, taking it with her into Demando's office. She handed it to him and he smiled. It had been six months since he had hired her, and the whole company had been charmed by her, with the exception of Esmeraude. She was the best secretary he had ever had working for her. When Usagi entered the office, she noticed Esmeraude sitting in a chair. Usagi frowned, not having seen Esmeraude enter his office. Esmeraude was wearing a very short black dress that showed way too much cleavage, and she had on a lot of make-up. Usagi, on the other hand, was wearing a black pants suit with a silk blouse. In the plus size of course, her belly growing larger, every passing day.

"Please have a seat" Demando said, motioning at the unoccupied chair. Usagi sat down nervously, while Demando read his speech. Once he was done, he smiled at her. "Usagi, you have proven to be an excellent employee, these past six months. I don't know where we'd be with out you" Esmeraude rolled her eyes. "This is why I am giving you a promotion" Usagi's eyes widened. It was unusual to be given a promotion in that short amount of time.

"But, Demando" Esmeraude said silkily. "All positons are covered. What job could you possibly have for her?"

"That's easy" Demando said. "Usagi, I am promoting to be my partner in this business" Usagi looked from Esmeraude to Demando and back again. Esmeraude gasped and stood up abruptly.

"I am your business partner" She declared. Demando shook his head and stood up to.

"No" He said. "You're fired" Esmeraude took a step back.

"You can't fire me" She hissed. "I am a partner" Demando crossed his arms.

"I created this company and all it's assets. The only thing you do for this company is sit on your ass, and throw yourself all over me. You don't dress professionally, and you certainly do not have a good personality. You have one hour to move out of your office. Why don't you go join a strip club, you're already dressed for it" Esmeraude glared at Usagi and stormed out of the office.

"I am sorry you had to witness that" Demando said apologetically. "Will you accept your promotion" Usagi thought about saying no, but she did need the pay raise and she wanted to get closer to Demando incase his memories came back. She was also debating whether or not to tell him, because if she didn't tell him, he could become angry finding out a different way.

"Yes" She said. "I accept" Demando smiled.

"I was also wondering if you'd go out with me" He said quickly. Usagi was silent and he plowed on. "I mean on a date. I don't know why, but I feel drawn to you and i feel as though we're c..." Usagi placed a finger to his lips.

"I'd love to go out with you" She said. "If you can handle a six-month pregnant woman" Demando laughed.

"I think I'll manage" He said. "I'll pick you up at 7" Usagi smiled. That evening, Usagi stood in her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She knew that Demando was turned off by sexy and slinky revealing clothing, which was good, cause she didn't really have any, but she couldn't wear her business suit either. She finally settled on a black dress that hung to her knees, a pair of black pumps and a simple black choker. She french braided her long hair and put on a pair of black hoop earrings. She used some pale lip gloss and no other make-up. As she was touching up her lip gloss, the door bell rang. Usagi grabbed her purse and went to answer the door.

Demando was nervously waiting outside the door when it opened. He smiled when he saw her simple black dress. She was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous, and she didn't have to flaunt her body either. her beauty was completely natural.

"Shall we?" He asked, extending an arm. Usagi took it and he led her outside to the limo. The limo took them to a very fancy restaraunt. Over dinner, they discussed Usagi's new position and what she would now be doing in the company. They also talked about the baby and when it was due.

"Are you going to need medical leave?" Demando asked. Usagi shrugged.

"It all depends" She said. "I am going to continue working until I go into labor or until Ami (my doctor) tells me I can't" Demando nodded.

"We'll make sure to be prepared for that then" He said, reaching across the table and touching her arm. As he touched her arm, it was if an electrical shock went through his body. There was a connection, he could feel it.

"Demando, are you alright?" Usagi asked. Demando nodded slightly, than changed his mind and shook his head.

"Everytime I get near you, I feel something strange, like there is some sort of connection I should know about" Usagi sighed.

"I can explain that" She said softly. "But we should probably go to my apartment. it is not an explanation to be done in public" Demando, now throughly confused, nodded and waved at the waiter for his check.

When they got back to Usagi's apartment, Demando made himself comfortable on the couch, while she made them each a cup of tea. Once they were both seated, Usagi sighed.

"I had better start at the begginning" She said. Demando noticed that she had set a box next to her. "This is going to shock you, but please note that I am telling the truth completely" Demando nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door and Usagi opened it to reveal Luna. "Thank you for coming" She said softly. She ushered Luna in. She could see the question in Demando's eyes as to why a child was there. "She is a part of this story" Usagi explained. "Now, when I was fourteen years old, Luna arrived and told me that I was a champion of justice, but I didn't believe her at first, until my friend Naru was attacked by the dark kingdom. Luna gave me a locket, which allowed me to transform into Sailor Moon, Sailor Soldier for Love and Justice. At that time however, Luna was a cat, and had no human form" Usagi could see that Demando was completely lost, so she nodded to Luna, who promptly turned into a cat. Demando's eyes widened in shock as she returned to human form.

"Go on" He urged. Usagi smiled.

"Luna and I next found my companions, those that would fight with me, but we also found Sailor V, later Sailor Venus, our princess, or so we thought. We were told that we were lunarians, once long ago, we lived on the moon, protecting the moon princess, but that the world had been destroyed and we were reincarnated. It turned out though, that the princess everyone thought they were protecting, was not the princess at all, but a decoy to protect the identity of the true princess. It was a bit of a shock to find out that I was the princess they had been searching for"

"So, in your past life, you were a princess of the moon, is that right?" Demando asked. Usagi nodded.

"good, your with me so far" She said. "Well, it also turned out that the world was destroyed by me because my lover/fiance Endymione was killed. Mamoru is the reincarnated version of Endymione"

"What does this have to do with me?" Demando asked. Usagi sighed.

"Because, All we remembered about the past, about me being in love with Endymione, we never remembered before my being with Endymione, and before Endymione, there was you" Usagi explained.

"Me?" Demando asked.

"Yes. There were two moon kingdoms and you were the Prince of the Black Moon Kingdom. It was the parents idea to allign the two moon kingdoms through marriage between the Princess of Moon and Prince of the Black Moon, but we didn't mind because we were very much in love" Usagi explained. "Which is probably why you feel such a strong connection"

"Wait a minute" Demando protested. "You're saying that we were in love in a past life on two kingdoms that no longer exist! And if we were in love, than what about Endymione/Mamoru?

"I knew you were going to ask that" Usagi said. "Endymione was the prince of Earth and one day, we were gathering herbs on Earth, when Endymione caught sight of me. Though a love between the earth and moon were forbidden, he was determined to have me and gave me a love potion, powerful enough to block out my feelings for you. I know this is a lot to take in and may seem very strange to you, but I am telling the truth. It is up to whether or not you believe me, or if you want to fire me, but I decided the truth would be best coming from me and not nightmares, like the ones I had when I was dreaming of my past life" Demando breathed deeply.

"I want to believe you, I just wish I could have my memories of that time back" He said.

"It might be better if you don't remember" Usagi said. "I was horrible to you after drinking that potion. it was they day before our wedding and I broke it off. I hated that memory" Demando grasped her hand.

"It wasn't your fault" He said. "I don't know why, but I believe what you have told me" Usagi smiled and handed him the box.

"Take this" She said. "I found it, several weeks ago, in my attic at my parents house. I think Queen Serenity, my past life mother, sent it" Demando nodded and took the box from her.

"I'll see you at work tommorow" He said softly. He debated on whether or not he should kiss her, then sighed and left the apartment, feeling like a coward.


	9. Memory box

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Eight: The Memory box**

When Demando got home, he opened the box. On the top of the pile was a beautiful ring with a ruby in the center. He grasped the ring and was engulfed with a memory.

_Princess Serenity and Prince Dimande were walking in the garden enjoying each other's company in the moonlight. Princess Serenity noticed that Dimande seemed very nervous for some reason, but she said nothing. After thier stroll, Dimande lead her over to a bench and she sat down gracefully. Then Dimande got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. _

_"Serenity, I know that we have been betrothed since we were children, but I have fallen deeply in love with you, and I do want to marry you, but I want it to be your choice and not the choice of our parents. Serenity Selena Celestial Moon, Will you marry me?" Tears filled Serenity's eyes. She flung her arms around him. _

_"Yes Dimande, I will marry you. I love you" Dimande swung her around joyfully. _

Demando smiled at the memory and pulled something else out of the box. It was a letter, scented with a beautiful perfume that he had never smelt before. He read the letter.

_My dearest Dimande,_

_I love you with all of my heart, and I await the day that you shall return to me. I know that you have business in your kingdom, just as I have business in mine, but next time, take Esmerald with you. She has destroyed my wedding dress and has attempted to sabatage the wedding. Mother has two guards watching her now, until you return and take her home. I can not wait to see you my darling. _

_All My Love,_

_Serenity._

As Demando went through box, he began gaining more and more of his memories of the past life. He realized that he really did love Usagi in this life, as he had in the past life, before Endymione had taken her from him. Even though she was with child, he cherished her more as he rememebered and realized all the suffering and pain she endured as Serenity and in this life as Sailor Moon. She had told him that the only one who still had powers was Luna, but he wondered if her child and the children of the other scouts would then inherit thier mother's powers. He was glad that Usagi had told him the truth, and he wondered where it would lead from here.

The next day, Usagi arrived at work promptly on time and made sure that she had Demando's coffee ready, before she remembered that she was no longer his secretary. She wondered if she would be in the same office or if she had a different office. When Demando walked into the secretarial office he noticed that Usagi seemed a bit lost. He smiled.

"I will have Safir show you to your new office" He said. Safir was Demando's brother and was very gentlemanly and nice. Safir led Usagi to a humungous office, and she gasped. It was absolutely amazing. Safir also gave her a manual about what her new job entailed. Basically Usagi would be in charge of the entire division and she handed out assignments to people, but also took some herself. After her first day as partner, Usagi went to visit her friends at the kareoke parlor in the special room, where they still met once a week, except now it wasn't just them it was Makoto and Motoki, Rei and Jadeite, Minako and Zoicite (who didn't always show, if she was on tour), Ami and Nephrite and Kunzite would come occasionally, but he also has a business to run.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Usagi said, hurrying down the stairs as best she could, without falling.

"A princess is never late" Rei said, grinning.

"Everyone else is simply early" Usagi finished as she took her seat. "I finally told Demando the truth"

"And..."Minako prodded.

"He took it fairly well" Usagi told them. "You are also looking at his new business partner"

"Congradulations" Makoto said, hugging her. "This calls for a celebration" Usagi smiled.

"Indeed" She said. Motoki and Jadeite went to go get Pizzas and when they came back, everyone talked about what they've been up to and enjoyed each other's company, until Usagi began panicking.

"My water broke" She said. indeed, her pants were wet and water dripped onto the floor.

"We have to get her to the hospital" Ami said. "This could be dangerous. The baby isn't due for another three months" Kunzite, who happened to be there, and happened to be the strongest lifted Usagi up and carried her up the stairs, with everyone following behind. Kunzite placed Usagi in the back seat of his car, and Rei and Jadiete also got into the car, while everyone else piled into their own cars and they all hurried to the hospital, praying that the little baby would be safe.


	10. She has twins?

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Nine: She has...twins?**

**(I must warn you, I have never been in a delivery room, I have never witnessed live birth, so if I mess a few things up, please don't think too critical of me. you may think that the babies should not be fine due to three months and that they should be premature, but they are lunarian babies, and all will be explained in due time)**

Usagi was rushed to a delivery room upon entrance to the hospital. Since Ami was not on duty, another doctor came into the delivery room, but even though Usagi was in pain, she demanded that nobody but Ami was to deliver her baby. Ami assured the doctor that it was okay, and that she would fill out a log of her time delivering Usagi's baby. Ami was sure Usagi was afraid there would be something abnormal with her baby, since she was half lunarian. Ami bustled about the room, effectively kicking all of the guys out.

"Why don't you go call people, like her parents and Demando" Makoto suggested. The guys agreed that this was a good idea. Rei, Luna and Artemis waited in the waiting room, not wanting to be in the actual delivery room.

"She still hasn't told Mamoru, has she?" Luna asked. Rei shook her head.

"For the past six months she has avoided seeing him, so I doubt he's even seen her belly grow" She replied. "I hope the baby is okay" Luna nodded. Artemis sat curled up on Rei's shoulder, since he could not transform into a human. He was a bit envious of Luna, having always longed for a human form, but being a cat had it's perks too, so he wasn't too upset by it. Rei winced as she heard Usagi screaming.

"I am never having kids" She muttered under her breath. "It sounds way too painful" Luna giggled, but said nothing. Just then Jadiete entered the waiting room.

"Usagi's family is on the way. Demando wants to come, but is in the middle of a crisis. He said to give Usagi good luck and he hopes she'll be okay" He explained.

"Where are the other guys?" Rei asked. Jadiete nearly laughed.

"Kunzite is a nervous wreck and is outside, calming himself. Nephrite and Motoki are drowning themselves in coffee in the cafeteria" Rei smirked.

"Kunzite makes it seem like he's the father" She said. Jadeite shrugged.

"He's always had the protective older brother attitude" He said. "Except for when we were working for Beryl" Rei nodded.

"Oh, and Zoicite is getting food, incase this takes a while" Jadiete said.

"Zoicite is always thinking about food" Luna said, grinning.

"I heard that" Zoicite said, entering the waiting room with several grocery bags. "and I resent every word"

"Why?" Luna asked. "It's true" Zoicite frowned.

"I...Well..." He sputtered. The others laughed and finally Zoicite joined in. A few minutes later, Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino rushed into the waiting room and Jadeite pointed them to the right room. Kenji however, did not go into the birthing room, having had to watch his wife in childbirth twice. He sat in the waiting room and grabbed one of the sandwhiches that Zoicite had brought. All the guys winced when they heard Usagi scream again. Kunzite, Nephrite and Motoki eventually came back into the waiting room, and everyone sat like sitting ducks, waiting for someone to come out of the hospital wing. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ami stepped out of the hospital room, with a smile on her face.

"How is she?" Kenji asked nervously.

"She is fine, everything is fine" Ami said, sounding a bit uncertain. "We aren't sure why, but both babies have been born healthy and full term"

"Babies!" Everyone exclaimed. Ami nodded.

"I am not sure why I didn't catch it on the ultra sound, but she has given birth to twins a boy and a girl" Ami replied. Everyone besides Kenji was wondering if these strange occurences were because of Usagi's past life, but it was hard to be certain.

"Has she chosen names?" Jadeite asked. Ami nodded.

"She has chosen Kenji Dimande for the boy" Kenji smiled softly. "And she has chosen Serenity Rei for the girl" Ami told them.

"Can we see her?" Jadiete asked. Ami shook her head.

"Not for a few minutes yet. I will let you know when you can see her" Ami replied.

Once everything was all cleaned up, three people were allowed in the room at a time to fawn over the new babies, who looked just like thier mother. Usagi was proud to be a new mother and happy too. She was so grateful that her babies were not premature. She wondered if it was possible, because of her lunarian background, to have been pregnant a couple months before catching on that she was pregnant. After all, anything was possible.


	11. You wanna take my kids?

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Ten: You wanna take my kids?**

Mamoru Chiba was livid when he found out about the twins, and he found out two months after they were born when He spotted Usagi and Demando at the supermarket with the babies. Mamoru knew right away that the babies were his, considering how old they were. She should have told him she was pregnant. Obviously she had never planned on telling him. The look on her face said it all when she stared right at him. He stalked out of the store and immediately called his lawyer. If it was a battle she wanted, than that was what she was going to get.

Usagi Tsukino was in her office when Minako and Zoicite rushed.

"Usagi, we have a problem" Minako said. Usagi realized that her babies were not with them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Mamoru is trying to take legal custody of Kenji and Serenity" Zoicite explained. "Social Services came and took them. Mamoru is claiming that you are an unfit mother" Usagi gasped. She couldn't believe that Mamoru was doing this to her. Her worst fear was coming to life.

"Minako, I need you to find Beryl. I believe she was reborn as we were. She might be willing to help, if she knew the truth of what happened years ago. Mamoru is not going to get custody of my children, not in this life, or any life" She grabbed her purse. "I'll meet you at the law office" She flipped open her cellphone and called her lawyer to explain what was going on and that she'd be there in an hour. When she got to Demando's office, she told him what was going on and Demando agreed to let her take the rest of the day off to discuss things with her lawyer.

"I'll be over after work" He said, kissing her cheek.

When Usagi reached the Tokyo Lawfirm, Minako and Zoicite were already there with the lawyer, Hina. Hina sat at her desk.

"We'll fight him, Miss Tsukino" She said firmly. "We won't let him have the kids. He has nothing to pull against you, but we have alot against him. I promise you, I will win this fight for you"

"Thank you, So much" Usagi replied. "I can't imagine life without my kids" After Usagi left the law office, she got into her car and drove straight to her parents home. When Kenji opened the door, she fell into his arms crying. Kenji consoled his daughter and calmed her down enough to tell him what was going on. He was livid when he found out what Mamoru was trying to pull.

Beryl King was a teacher at the Jubann elementary school. When Usagi had destroyed the world, Metallia's power over Beryl had melted. When Beryl woke up, she had been full of blood and it appeared as though she had been in a car crash. Her purple dress and powers were gone, leaving her with straight long red hair, ragged jeans and a sweater. Beryl remembered everything she had done previously, and it pained her to know that she had allowed evil to overtake her, So she had made a decision. She was going to start over, go to college and become a teacher. Oddly enough, she had not run into any of the former scouts, or shittenou, she didn't even know if they were alive.

"Beryl" A voice said from the doorway. Beryl spun around, her graded papers fell from her fingers. The person in the doorway was one of the scouts, but she wasn't sure which one at the moment.

"What do you want?" Beryl asked warily, picking up the papers and setting them on her desk. The girl didn't answer right away. She walked further into the room.

"It took me forever to find you" She said. "I need to speak with you" Beryl sighed and took a seat.

"What's this about?" She asked. The girl took a deep breath.

"Mamoru" She said. "I am Minako, by the way. Aino Minako" Beryl nodded. Now she rememebered the popstar. "Mamoru has cheated on Usagi"

"What does that have to do with me" Beryl asked. Minako sighed.

"Beryl, I know you were hurt when Endymione dumped you for Serenity" She said slowly. "But that was never Serenity's intention" Beryl sat in a chair and rubbed her temples.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "As far as i'm concerned, Serenity stole Endymione, but that doesn't even matter to me anymore. I am sorry for what I did, isn't that enough. Can't you guys leave me alone?" Minako sighed.

"I wish we could" She said, "But Serenity didn't steal Endymione, Endymione stole Serenity" Minako went on to explain what Endymione had done and how he had given a love potion to Serenity so that she would break up with Dimande. She also explained about the twins and what Mamoru was up to. Beryl sighed as she realized that Minako's words rang true.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Talk to Mamoru, try to make him see reason, at least help testify that Usagi is a good mother and can take care of her children" Minako pleaded. Beryl sighed.

"I will see what I can do" She said.

"Thank you" Minako replied. She left the classroom, feeling better and more confident that they would win this battle.


	12. Accidents

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Eleven: Accidents**

Mamoru Chiba was leaving his apartment when he ran into a red head, who seemed very familiar.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"I should think so" She snapped. "Beryl King, at your service"

"What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked, warily. Beryl sighed.

"I am here to warn you. Leave Usagi alone! You've hurt three women in the course of 2000 years, congratulations Endymione" She said.

"This is none of your buisness" Mamoru said. Beryl's eyes flashed.

"We'll see about that" She snapped. She turned on her heel and stormed away. Mamoru sighed and got on his motorcycle and drove away. He wanted his kids, and Usagi as well. They were meant to be together, he was sure of it. Mamoru was so focused on the upcoming court hearing that he didn't see the truck until it was too late. The truck tried to screech to a halt, but the front end connected with the motorcycle, causing a squealing of tires. Mamoru flew of the motorcycle and landed in the street, hitting his head hard. The driver got out of her truck and ran over to the fallen man.

"Oh my goodness" She said, staring down at the man.

"Haruka, is he..." The passenger of the truck got out. The one called Haruka checked for a pulse, and there was a faint one.

"Call an ambulance. He's still alive" Haruka said. Her friend got out her cellphone and dialed for help. She talked for a bit then hung up.

"Will they be here soon, Michiru?" Haruka asked. Michiru nodded.

"An ambulance is on it's way" She said. She tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. When the ambulance arrived, Haruka decided to follow them to the hospital, and Michiru rode in the ambulance. They needed to give thier statement to the police anyway.

Usagi was in her office, filling out the paperwork for the court hearing, when her phone rang. It was Ami.

"Ami-chan, what's up?" She asked.

"I'm at the hospital" Ami replied. "My shift today. Mamoru was in a terrible accident" Usagi froze.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"We're working on that. The woman who hit him with her truck hasn't left the hospital, since they brought him here. I thought you should know" Ami told her friend.

"I'll be right there" Usagi said. She grabbed her coat and wrote a quick note. GONE TO LUNCH. She hurried out to her car and drove all the way to the hospital. Mamoru may have been a jerk, but she hadn't thought something like this would happen. When she reached the hospital, she parked and hurried inside. Ami was waiting for her in the lobby, where she was talking to two women.

"Haruka, this is Tsukino Usagi" Ami made the introductions. "She is Mamoru's ex-wife" The woman turned to look at Usagi.

"I am very sorry for hitting him. He came out of nowhere. I tried to stop, but couldn't" She apologized.

"It's okay" Usagi said softly. "Accidents happen, which reminds I should proably call Demando and tell him what happened" She grabbed her cellphone and dialed the number, but got his voicemail. "Hey Hun, I was just letting you know I am at the hospital. Mamoru was in an accident. I don't know how this will affect the hearing. When you get this, can you pick up the kids from Minako's and take them home. I'll be there as soon as I can" She hung up and turned back to the two women before her.

"I feel like I've met you somewhere before" She said, staring hard at the woman.

"I'm sure I would remember" Haruka said smiling. Michiru grinned.

"Well, Haruka is a racer, you may have seen her on televison" She said.

"Maybe" Usagi said, but she wasn't quite convinced. haruka held out a hand and when Usagi shook it, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Uranus" She whispered.

"What?" Haruka asked sharply. Usagi shook her head.

"Nothing. Ami, may I speak with you please" She said. Ami nodded and the two went over to a corner of the waiting room.

"There's something about those two that seems strange" She whispered. "I sense an aura I haven't felt in years. I think they may be or have been senshi"

"But if they were senshi, why didn't they fight with us?" Ami asked. Usagi shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think they still have thier powers. I'm going to talk to Luna when I get home. There's something going on here, and I don't like it" Usagi replied. "Let me know how things progress"

a few blocks from the hospital, a young girl jolted awake from a nightmare, and trembled under the covers. A small purple symbol glowed on her forhead, her body shook and then went limp as she fell backward onto the bed.


	13. The Mysterious New Senshi

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Twelve: The Mysterious New Senshi**

That night, after everything transpired, Rei had a strange dream. Untransformed because of the power loss, she watched in horror as the world around her, seen in red light, was slowly consumed by a black wave. Her four friends stood like red statues in front of her, motionless. A large and elaborate crystal appeared behind her, blinding her with its shine. The city was being destroyed, building by building, as the crystal split into three smaller crystals, then all of them disappeared. Eventually, the black wave consumed everything, shattering her statue-like friends into pieces.

Rei woke up sweating. Jadeite stared at her in concern and she told him about her dream.

"What if it comes true. We can no longer protect the people of Earth" She said. "Without our powers, we are helpless"

Meanwhile, in his laboratory, which was filled with various chemistry equipment, a mad scientist was heating a test tube with some purple liquid inside. A small round object inside it started growing, and eventually the tube broke, with a striped egg emerging from it and flying upwards. The professor's assistant, a red-haired woman whom he identified as Kaolinite, appeared.

"Understand our mission, Kaolinite. We need to find the Holy Grail, which will allow us to control the world. For the Grail to appear, we need to find three talismans hidden inside humans' pure hearts" He began laughing as the egg flew out of the lab.

"Leave it to me doctor" Kaolinite said, disapearing, leaving her lab coat behind.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Kaolinite (floating in the air) watched as the egg implanted itself into a tree/

"Someone will a pure heart is sure to appear" She said to herself.

Rei, now in her miko robes, tried to figure out the meaning of the dream, but was unable to feel anything. She went outside, picked a fortune from the booth and tied it onto the tree that the egg was embedded into, which was covered in fortune papers. The tree suddenly started mutating and transformed into a Daimon: Mikuji. Rei ran away and tried to escape, but the Daimon was flying too fast; she knocked Rei backward, sticking her to a wall, and started exposing her chest to a black beam. The beam began to remove Rei's Pure Heart Crystal, and the procedure was painful. Leaving Mikuji to finish the job, Kaolinite disappeared.

Meanwhile, Usagi was walking down the street with Luna and was pushing her two twins. Suddenly, they heard Rei's screams, and Usagi ran towards the sound, leaving the twins with Luna. When Usagi came upon the scene she was shocked and horrified. She wished that there was someway to help her friend. Suddenly a white rose sailed through the air and hit Mikuji. Usagi turned to see Demando, no Prince Dimande standing there.

"How dare you harm an innocent girl" He said. Prince Dimande fought hard with Mikuji, but he was no match for her, and was pinned against a tree. No longer confronted, Mikuji finally extracted Rei's Heart Crystal from her chest. Usagi, thinking Rei was dead, began to cry.

However, as the Daimon grabbed the crystal, she was suddenly struck by two energy balls: one yellow, one blue. The tree reappeared, and the Daimon Egg fell out and broke. Rei collapsed on the ground, and Usagi ran to her.

Atop a nearby tree, two mysterious silhouettes, who were clearly Sailor Senshi, examined the crystal, find out that it was not a talisman, and returned it. The crystal flew back into Rei's body, and she awakened, to Usagi's surprise and joy. Meanwhile, Luna noticed the two mysterious figures jumping off the tree and running away.

"I'm sorry doctor. The heart crystal was not a talisman, and there was some resistance as well" Kaolinite reported. The scientist frowned.

"We shall have to try harder next time" He hissed.

Usagi stared at Prince Dimande.

"You got your powers back" She said softly. Prince Dimande nodded.

"Yes, My whole family did. It happened last night, when we sensed the presence of evil here in Japan. What will you do?" He asked. Usagi sighed.

"I don't know. The only one left with powers is Luna, and she'd be no match for them. Rei and I need to talk to the others, can you take the twins home" Dimande nodded and reverted back to civillian form. Rei and Usagi called up the generals and thier friends and once everyone was gathered at the shrine, they explained what had happened.

"My dream" Rei suddenly remembered. She told the others of her dream and the omnious shadow of darkness.

"This is really bad. There are two unidentified senshi, and we can't even transform" Usagi said, worriedly.

"We'll figure something out" Kunzite assured them. "I promise"


	14. The trouble with Makoto

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Thirteen: The trouble with Makoto**

Makoto and Motoki were walking through the park, discussing the recent events.

"I feel like we were really able to make a difference in the battle against Beryl, but I feel so useless now. What if those guys show up again?" Makoto asked. Motoki stopped and turned Makoto to face him.

"Listen to me, you are not useless, ok. Your powers are gone for a reason, but you still have a purpose, you just have to find it" He said. Makoto sighed. As the two were talking, they ran into a woman, who was more dressed like a guy.

Elsewhere, Michiru was floating in a swimming pool, remembering a conversation she had with Haruka about how they must find the talismans, even if it meant sacrificing the owner of the Pure Heart Crystal in which they were found. They know the Silence is coming and must prevent it at all costs. Michiru climbed out of the pool and called Haruka on their communicators.

"The seas are in an uproar, Haruka, I can feel it" She said softly. Haruka, who standing near the couple she had just run into nodded.

"I agree" She said. "I can feel a strange presence, and it's moving. We must hurry" She turned to her new aquaintances. "It was very nice to meet you" She said. "I hope we can chat again sometime"

Makoto and Motoki nod and watch the woman walk away.

"She seems friendly" Motoki said. The couple continued walking, when suddenly Makoto's scarf flew away. She ran after it, but it landed under a car. As Makoto reached for it, a Daimon Egg merged with the scarf, and as soon as Makoto touched it the scarf turned into the Daimon Scar. Makoto screamed and Motoki tried to help her, but was knocked unconcious.

Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami and Demando arrived on the scene, having been called by Motoki before he had jumped into the fight.

"Usagi, get out of here. There's nothing you can do!" Demando shouted.

"I'm not leaving you" She said.

Usagi and Demando joined hands. Scar jumped at them, but was thrown back as purple light was emitted in all directions. An illusion of the Moon Castle surrounded the pair as their clothes changed to those of Princess Serenity and Prince Dimande, respectively. A new rod appeared between them, floating in the air. Usagi was awed by the legendary rod and grasped it in her hands. A light exploded from the rod and surrounded the girls. Each one stared in shock as a small stick appeared before each of them, each one the color of thier planet with a star at the tip and the planet symbol in the middle of the star. Usagi was transformed into Princess Sailor Moon, but this time she was not possessed by her past life.

"Scar, retreat" Kaolinite barked. She and the Daimon disappeared before Princess Sailor Moon could destroy it.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune watched from atop a building nearby.

"Should we tell them what we're doing?" Neptune asked softly. "We should fight with them, for the Princess" Uranus shook her head.

"The silence is coming, Neptune. They wouldn't be able to sacrifice anyone. We need to stick close to that woman, the enemy will attack her again, I am sure of it"

The attack came unexpectedly, while Makoto was walking through the park, unaware that Haruka and Michiru were following her. Scar appeared and attacked Makoto. Scar then removed Makoto's Pure Heart Crystal as the now transformed Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune watch from hiding, waiting to see if the Crystal held a talisman. Kaolinite appeared to take the Crystal.

"World shaking" Sailor Uranus shouted, knocking the crystal from Kaolinite. The red head left, leaving Scar to fight them. Usagi arrived on the scene with her friends, who were eager to try thier new transformations.

"Mercury star power!"

"Venus star power!"

Mars star power!"

Moon cosmic power!"

"Make-up!"

Demando, Oparla and Topaz arrived as well, in thier Black Moon forms. Sailor Uranus gives the crystal to Princess Sailor Moon, who returns it to Makoto. Makoto joined in the fight and attached Scar.

"Moon spiral heart attack" Princess Sailor Moon cried, effectively destroying Scar.

As Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune started to leave Sailor Jupiter confronted them.

"You guys are as bad as the heart snatchers" She snapped. "Even if you are senshi, you have made an enemy out of me" She attacked Sailor Uranus, who knocked her down with a hard blow to the stomach and escaped with Neptune. As the two run away, however, Sailor Neptune noticed that Sailor Uranus was bleeding from Sailor Jupiter's attack

"She is pretty strong" Uranus admitted.

The five scouts stood with the Black Moon family and stared out over the lake.

"Those two are up to something" Usagi said frowning. "But what?"


	15. Ami becomes a target

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Fourteen: Ami becomes a target**

Thinking about the recent events, and her new transformation, Tsukino Usagi entered the hospital and went to the front desk.

"I need to speak with Mizuno Ami, please" She said. The receptionist nodded and paged the doctor. Usagi sat in the waiting room until Ami entered and walked over to her.

"What's up, Usagi-chan?" She asked. Usagi sighed.

"I know I shouldn't really care, but is Mamoru doing okay?" She asked.

"He's still in a coma" Ami said. "But with the approaching enemy, maybe it's better this way" She lowered her voice.

"Maybe" Usagi said. "I am glad Demando and his family got thier powers back, but what about the generals?"

"I don't think they had powers in the silver millenium" Ami replied. "Not until Beryl and Metaria got ahold of them"

"I was wondering if I could give them some" Usagi mused. "We can't do this alone, and we still don't know if Uranus and Neptune are on our side"

"I was wondering about that. Do you remember them at all from the past life?" Ami asked.

"Yes and No" Usagi replied. "I remember them, along with another scout, but they protected the outer parts of the solar system and never came to the moon, so I seldom saw them"

"I think we might need the twins help" Ami said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I can't strip them of thier childhood" Usagi said. "Thier babies, and they should remain that way" Ami touched her shoulder.

"I know" She said. "It was just a suggestion"

After leaving the hospital, Usagi went back to the office and continued working. She wondered if they could defeat this new enemy.

As Ami sat on the steps at Azabu-Juuban Park Nephrite saw her and came up to join her.

"Hey Hun" He said, kissing her on the lips. She smiled sweetly.

"Hey" She greeted back. she sighed. "Nephrite, do you ever miss your powers?"

"Not really" Nephrite told her. "My powers never did anyone any good before" Ami nodded.

"I suppose that's true. Nephrite, do you think we can defeat this new enemy?" She asked.

"Of course I do" Nephrite said. "I believe in you guys and your power. Your shine is bright" Ami smiled and kissed him again. Neither one saw Kaolinite watching Ami from above, thinking that a woman like that must have a pure heart. After her chat with Nephrite, Ami decided to go swimming, and went the pool. She began swimming, thinking that there was no one there, but as she swam, she noticed Michiru, who was also swimming.

"You are a wonderful swimmer" Michiru said smiling. "You must have lived in water in your past life" Her eyes twinkled. Ami forced a laugh and shrugged. She and Michiru chatted for awhile, Michiru was a famous violinist, so she played some music for Ami, who loved listening to the sound of the violin. She rarely had time to relax anymore, because of her work at the hospital. Suddenly, her pager beeped and she took off for the hospital. When she got there, the hospital was a wreck. It looked like someone had attacked it. She ran to Mamoru's room and gasped. Kaolinite was hovering over his body. He looked lifeless.

"What did you do to him?" Ami asked. Kaolinte shrugged.

"He was useless anyway" She said. "But I was really waiting for you"

As Ami steps further into the pool the Daimon Egg arrived and hatched into the Daimon Doburin, who attacked Ami to extract her Pure Heart Crystal. Minako and Zoicite, who were walking by the hospital heard her scream. Minako ran into the hospital, transforming into Sailor Venus. She began fighting the Daimon while Kaolinite took Ami's pure heart crystal. Kaolinite realized that the Crystal wasn't a Talisman and became angry, but Sailor Moon arrived and threw her tiara that made her drop the Crystal. Kaolinite left, telling the Daimon to deal with them. Venus and Moon attacked the Daimon with the help of Sailor Luna, and Sailor Moon finished it off with Moon Spiral Heart Attack.

Sailor Moon returned the Pure Heart Crystal to Ami, not noticing Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune watching them. Ami and Usagi checked Mamoru and realized that he was dead. Usagi clenched her fists.

"Now they've gone too far" She hissed. "I will defeat the heart snatchers with every last breath in my body"


	16. An unexpected arrival

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Fifteen: An unexpected arrival**

When Usagi got home, she fell in Demando's arms sobbing. She explained what happened and clung to him.

"What if something happens to the kids?" She asked, shaking. "I don't think I can do this anymore" Demando held her while she cried.

"We will get through this together, Usagi-chan" He said, kissing the top of her head. "We will defeat the heart snatchers and save Japan, I promise"

"I hope you're right" Usagi said. "I couldn't bear it if I lost anyone" She smiled down at the two babies, who were sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of what was going on.

The next day, Usagi was at the office when she got a phone call from Rei.

"Usagi, we have another heartsnatcher! Makoto is wounded! We need you!" Rei said frantically.

"I'm on my way!" Usagi said quickly. She grabbed her coat, scrawled a note for Demando and took off. When she arrived at the park, she saw the Daimon. It was an ugly daimon. Makoto was lying on the ground bleeding, Rei, Minako and Ami were trapped by the daimon. The victim was a young girl, and her pure heart crystal was hovering above her. Usagi transformed into Princess Sailor Moon, but she was no match for the daimon. The generals were helpless.

"Stop right there!" A voice called. Everyone turned in surprise to see four figures, hidden in the shadows. "Stealing pure hearts is evil and unjust" A girl was speaking.

"We fight for justice" Another girl chimed.

"And in the name of the Moon..." A male voice said.

"We shall punish you" All four voices chorused.

"Eh" Princess Sailor Moon said in surprise.

"Moon Crystal beam" The beam hit the daimon and Princess Sailor Moon was able to finish it off. With the daimon gone, Princess Sailor Moon returned the pure heart crystal to the girl. Makoto was still really wounded.

"Mama!" One of the girls came out of the shadows and knelt beside Sailor Jupiter. The girl was dressed similar to Sailor Jupiter. She had the brown hair, but instead of green baubles, it was held with brown baubles. Her skirt was two layered, with Green over pink. She had the pink bow and green choker, but her earrings weren't pink roses, they were white roses. Her boots were white with lightning streaks on them and a green ridge and they were knee high. "Are you okay?"

"Way to blow our cover Aya" Another girl came out of the shadows. She crossed her arms. Her hair was identical to Princess Sailor Moon's except that it was pink, and her outfit similar to the old sailor moon, except that she also wore a two layered skirt, blue over silver. She had a silver bow, her choker was silver with a moon in the center, and her boots were white like the other girl's with a silver ridge and they were also knee high. for earrings, instead of a star and moon, she had three dangling moons on each ear, but they weren't gold they were silver.

"Gomen Serenity" Aya said, looking down.

"Don't be so hard on her" The boy admonished. He came out of the shadows and Usagi almost gasped. He was identical to Tuxedo Mask. "She's worried about Aunt Mako-chan"

"I know" Serenity sighed. The final girl cleared her throat and stepped out of the shadows. She had long white hair pulled into a single braid. She was wearing orange over blue, a blue bow, an orange choker, and white boots with an orange rim and a ring of hearts around the ankle of each boots. Her earrings were dangling orange orbs.

"I think we should probably introduce ourselves" She said. "I think our parents are a little lost. She turned to Minako and Zoicite.

"My name is Soiya" She said. "Also known as Sailor Celestial Venus, I am fifteen years old and I fight for Love and Beauty, like my mother before me"

"I am Serenity Rei" The pink haired girl said. "Also known as Sailor Silver Moon, I am eighteen years old and I fight for Love and Justice, like my mother before me"

"I am Ayanna" The brown haired girl said. "Also known as Sailor Galaxial Jupiter, I am thirteen years old and I fight for Thunder and Courage like my mother before me"

"And I am Kenji Dimande" The boy said, removing his mask. "Also known as Masked Knight, I am eighteen years old and I fight for Love and Justice like my parents"

"I don't understand" Usagi said, detransforming. Ami began tending to Makoto's wound, Aya never leaving the thunder senshi's side. The teenagers detransformed to. Each of them had normal black hair in civillian form, much like thier parents.

"We are from the future" Kenji explained. "Sailor Pluto sent us to help!"

"Sailor Pluto?" Minako asked softly.

"Yes, she is the Guardian of time, which is why we were able to time travel" Serenity explained.

"I see" Usagi said frowning. "Do our future selves know that you are here?"

"Of course!" Serenity said. "We wouldn't leave without telling them. Besides, with the time loop, this has happened before. They remembered us, so they were okay with us coming here, because they remembered this exact moment" Usagi nodded.

"Very well. But this is one of the worst battles we've had to face" Usagi explained.

"We know, but the worst is yet to come" Kenji said. "But we will be here to help"


	17. A nightmarish Ball

Dr. **Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter Seventeen: A nightmarish Ball**

Dr. Tomoe was getting frustrated that Kaolinite was not able to extract the pure heart crystals.

"Kaolinite, I am relieving you of your duties for the time being" He commanded. "The witches 5 will take over"

"Yes doctor" Kaolinite said, bowing her head. "I am sorry"

"Mistakes happen" Dr. Tomoe replied. He called the office of the witches five and the leader of the witches five, Eudial, was more than thrilled to take on the mission.

"I won't dissapoint you doctor" She said. Eudial, ready to show her worth, prepared a daimon. She picked up the newspaper, which detailed about a ball that would be taking place at Demando's mansion, a ball for his company. "I am sure to find pure hearts there" She said grinning.

"Demando, dear, are you sure?" Usagi asked. She was a little nervous about going to the ball. She had recently moved into the mansion with him, and they were allowing the teenagers to stay there as well. Serenity adored taking care of herself and her brother, which was slightly odd, but made Usagi laugh, and she was relieved to have someone else to help out with the babies. She was also relieved, that Serenity did not have pink hair in her civillian form, but black hair like her mother.

"Of course I'm sure" Demando said, kissing her cheek. "Don't worry about it. Everyone needs a little relaxation after everything that has happened" Usagi nodded.

"Okay. Serenity said she'd watch the kids" Usagi said. "I am going to go get ready" Usagi went up to her room and began to get ready for the ball. She french braided her hair and then twisted it up in a french twist. She decided upon wearing a long white dress, similar to that of her princess dress from the moon kingdom. She entwined white roses into her hair and applied very light lip gloss. She smiled in the mirror. "Perfect" She said.

That evening, Usagi entered the ballroom with Demando and smiled when she saw her friends. Aya, Soiya and Kenji had come to the ball as well. Aya was wearing a long green dress, Soiya was wearing a long gold dress and Kenji was dressed in a lavender tux.

"You girls look lovely" Usagi said. "Serenity is taking care of the twins, so she won't be attending"

"Does she need any help?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know. She's upstairs if you want to go see her" Usagi replied. The teens took off.

"May I have this dance, lovely lady" Haruka Tenoh, dressed in a suit of course, came up to Usagi.

"Do you mind?" Usagi asked Demando. The white haired male shook his head and Usagi accepted Haruka's arm. Haruka was a devine dancer, and Usagi was glad that she had taken lessons when she was younger. She noticed Demando dancing with Michiru and smiled. Her dance with Haruka was short lived though, when smoke began to fill the ballroom, causing people to choke. A woman stepped out of the smoke.

"I'm not going to take any chances" She said. "Daimon, I command you to take as many pure heart crystals as you can" The daimon, an ugly looking creature, appeared. The woman also pulled out what looked like a rifle and pointed it at a random person. The woman screamed as a beam hit her and her purt heart crystal came out of her chest.

"Princess Power, Make-up!"

"Venus Power, Make-up"

"Mercury Power, Make-up"

"Jupiter Power, Make-up"

"Mars Power, Make-up"

The sailor scouts transformed in the smoke, so nobody saw them transforming.

"Hey Ugly. I am Princess Sailor Moon, I right wrongs and triumph over evil and in the name of the moon, I will punish you" Princess Sailor Moon.

"Jupiter oak evolution!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

"Venus love and beauty shock" Sailor Venus cried.

"Mars flame sniper" Mars shouted. All three attacks hit the daimon dead on, but it didn't faze him.

"I'm getting out of here" Eudial said. "Daimon, finish them off" She disapeared.

The daimon faced off the scouts. It was too strong for them.

"I will collect all the pure heart crystals, and then my master will rule the world" It cackled.

"Venus celestial chain" A chain came out of no where and attacked the monster.

"Jupiter Galaxial thunder" the attack hit the daimon dead on.

"Now, Silver Moon!" Masked Knight shouted.

"Silver Moon starlight honeymoon therepy kiss" Silver Moon shouted, destroying the daimon. The scouts returned the pure heart crystals to thier owners.

"I hope we can win this battle" Usagi said, sighing. "I really hope we can!"

"Me too Mom. Me too!" Silver Moon said sighing.


	18. revealed identities

Dr. **Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter eighteen: revealed identities. **

Usagi was working in her office when Oparla entered the office.

"There's been another attack" Oparla said. Usagi sighed.

"When will this end?" She asked, angrily. Oparla shrugged. Usagi and Oparla drove downtown to where Eudial was blasting people with her heart snatching gun.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon said. "I stand for love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you" Eudial rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you can say?" She sneered. "You have no originality"

"So" Sailor Moon challenged. "It's catchy and it's been my catch phrase for years. But enough chat, Moon spiral heart attack!" Eudial deflected the blast and shot her gun at Oparla.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted, as Oparla's pure heart came out of her body and she fell to the ground. Eudial laughed.

"I think that the master will pleased with this one" She said.

"Not so fast" Another voice came. "Supreme Thunder!"

"Youma taison"

"Venus love me chain"

Mercury aqua mist" All four attacks hit Eudial dead on.

"Five against one, that's not fair" Eudial complained. "I'm outta here"

(Please check out and join my Sailor Moon RP .net/myforums/CaspianMiraz24/1149499/)

After Eudial left, Usagi frowned.

"That's strange, She didn't leave a Daimon for us to fight" She said, placing the pure heart back into Oparla's chest. Later that day, Usagi learned of another attack and this one was her friend Minako. She followed the trace to an old abandoned warehouse, where Minako had collapsed. Unfortunately, Haruka and Michiru were also in the warehouse and Usagi realized that she could not transform in front of them, but she had no choice. Eudial had released another Daimon.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up" She cried, transforming into Princess Sailor Moon. To her surprise, instead of being surprised, Haruka and Michiru transformed into Uranus and Neptune. Together the three of them defeated the Daimon. Neptune and Uranus examined the pure heart crystal, before placing it back in Minako's body. Princess Sailor Moon placed her hands on her hips.

"Who are you guys?" She asked. "I want some answers, and you aren't leaving until I get them" Neptune and Uranus paid her no attention and turned to leave. Princess Sailor Moon waved her hand and all the doors slammed shut, locking them into the warehouse. Uranus turned to her, furious.

"Let us out!" She said.

"No!" Princess Sailor Moon said firmly. Uranus lunged for the Princess but a barrier caused her to fall backward.

"Do not under estimate my power" Princess Sailor Moon said, crossing her arms. "I don't think you truly understand the power I possess. Maybe you don't remember the past clearly, but I do. I blew up the moon and this planet in my past life and I destroyed this planet 6 years ago. I was able to restore it, but that is the amount of power I have. Do not test me. Now, As Princess of the Moon Kingdom, I demand that you tell me why you are after the pure heart crystals"

"The silence is coming" Uranus replied. "We are searching for talismans that will reveal the holy grail and prevent the silence"

"And you would kill innocent people to do this?" Usagi asked. She shook her head. "You're wrong btw. The talismans won't be found in the pure hearts of any of these civillians. I could have told you that ages ago" Before either of the two senshi could respond, Princess Sailor Moon and Minako dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. Shortly thereafter, the doors opened and Uranus and Neptune were free to leave. Once home, Haruka and Michiru pondered what the Princess met. They had never angered her before, in the past life, but they knew that she was angry with them now.

"What shall we do?" Michiru asked, but that was a question that Haruka could not answer.


	19. Talismans revealed

Dr. **Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter nineteen: Talismans revealed**

Michiru was lying on a deck chair by a large swimming pool, dreaming of standing in the sky, with white clouds and seagulls flying nearby. Haruka awakened her, and they once again pondered what Usagi had meant about the talismans.

At the Witches 5 base, Eudial tried using a new computer program to precisely identify the bearers of the talismans. She took a break and went to her locker, but when she took her shoes out of the locker and put them on, she screamed in pain: somebody had put a thumbtack into one of the shoes. Also, to Eudial's horror, she discovered that the locker was full of snails. She then overheard her subordinates chatting behind the wall, and listened closely.

"Eudial keeps messing up" Mimete was saying. "She is an unfit leader, and I think she should be replaced" Eudial scowled and went back to her computer which finally showed the talisman-bearers - but the answer shocked her.

At Haruka's apartment, she and Michiru heard the phone ring but did not pick it up. Eudial left a message on the machine, saying that she had found the owner of the talismans; knowing Haruka and Michiru's identities, she proposed a meeting. Haruka and Michiru listened to the message in shock, and decided to end this once and for all and to meet Eudial. Haruka then called Usagi and asked the woman to meet her.

Usagi met with Haruka and Michiru at a large indoor aquarium. She urged them to work together with the other Sailor Senshi and once again reminded them that the talismans were not found in any citizen's pure heart. They did not agree, however, and to prevent her from interfering, Haruka tried to take away Usagi's transformation locket, which shocked, preventing her from removing it from Usagi's neck. Usagi reminded Haruka and Michiru that she possessed the power to take away thier powers. They shrugged, transformed into Uranus and Neptune and flew away.

A mysterious woman appeared behind Usagi.

"You won't be able to convince them" She said softly.

"Who are you?" Usaig asked, whirling around. The woman smiled.

"I am Meiou Setsuna" She introduced herself. "Haruka and Michiru are friends of mine" She leaned closer to Usagi. "They're in trouble, Sailor Moon" Usagi started in surprise, and took off, declaring that even though she was angry, she had to help them.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune entered the Marine Cathedral, where Eudial was supposed to meet them, but they were unable to find Eudial herself. Suddenly, large blocks with carvings separated from the walls and started moving, controlled by Eudial from another room. Using the combined power of World Shaking and Deep Submerge, the two Senshi disposed of all the blocks but one. It headed for Sailor Uranus, but Sailor Neptune pushed her out of the way and got hit by it instead. The block flipped, trapping her in the space behind the wall, then disappeared and became part of the normal wall.

"Ha ha ha!" Eudial laughed, coming into view. "Neptune bears a talisman" Uranus shook her head in shock. Was this what Princess Sailor Moon had meant, she wondered.

"That can't be true" She whispered.

"But it is" Eudial said, giggling.

Sailor Uranus rushed through the hallway, only to find Sailor Neptune motionless, tied to the block that hit her. Eudial then appeared with her gun,

"I think I'll take the talisman first, don't you" She sneered. Sailor Neptune broke free and ran towards Sailor Uranus, but was hit by a number of projectiles fired from the wall blocks. She still resisted and reached for Eudial, who paniced and then shot her with her gun, causing her Pure Heart Crystal to appear. As it did, it changed its shape to a mirror with the Neptune symbol - the first talisman. Sailor Neptune collapsed.

Sailor Uranus was shocked at this,

"Is this the payment we deserve?" Uranus asked her self.

Eudial turned to Sailor Uranus and prepared to fire at her, but then Princess Sailor Moon appeared, ran to Eudial, and pushed her off a bridge. For a second, Sailor Uranus saw Usagi not as herself, but as Princess Serenity. Jumping down, Eudial caught a rope wound on a pulley and descended into the black unknown.

Sailor Uranus pointed Eudial's gun at her own chest. Princess Sailor Moon stared at Uranus, but she knew that Uranus would not listen to her. She also knew the outcome better than Uranus. Uranus shot herself with Eudial's gun, causing her own Heart Crystal to appear. It then changed into a curved sword - the second talisman.

When the four Inner Senshi arrive, along with those from the future, with Setsuna keeping some distance behind them, they saw Princess Sailor Moon staring down at the seemingly lifeless bodies of Sailor Uranus and Neptune, the talismans floating above them.

The women and teens gathered around the motionless bodies of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, whose talismans were still floating in the air above them.

"Uranus and Neptune are still alive" Sailor Mars told them, feeling for the pulse on both senshi.

Suddenly, they got hit by a large wave of flame; as the wave passed them, Eudial ran behind it and grabbed the talismans before the Senshi could react. Upon seeing her, Princess Sailor Moon hurled an attack but Eudial used her new and powered up flamethrower, the Fire Buster II, to knock down Sailor Moon and surround the Senshi with a circle of fire.

"Shine Aqua Illusion" Sailor Mercury hurled on the fire wall, but to no avail. Then Sailor Mars, rationalizing that she should fight fire with fire, used Burning Mandala, but it only made the problem worse. Eudial ran away.

The situation seemed hopeless, but then Sailor Silver Moon hurled an attack and the wall exploded and disapeared.

Leaving Masked Knight behind to watch over Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, the senshi ran after Eudial. They almost caught up with her, but Eudial used a device to spill sticky liquid on the floor and everyone was trapped - except Princess Sailor Moon. Princess Sailor Moon was thus forced to use the others as stepping stones, jumping onto them one by one, to pass the sticky pool. As she ran through a dark hallway, Setsuna observed her from a ledge above.

Princess Sailor Moon eventually caught up with Eudial, but her Moon Spiral Heart Attack was outmatched by the Fire Buster II. Eudial then prepared to fire at Sailor Moon again, but was interrupted by Setsuna,

"Release the talismans that you have stolen" The woman commanded. The other Senshi ran in, having escaped the sticky trap. Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto in front of them, whom the teens recognized, the adults did not.

"You will never get the third talisman" Sailor Pluto told Eudial, revealing that the third and final talisman was at the tip of the staff she carried. The talisman then began to glow, disconnected from the staff, and flewinto Sailor Pluto's right hand. Eudial watched in disbelief as the other two talismans left her and flew towards the third one, forming a triangle.

Sailor Pluto's tiara disappeared, revealing the planetary symbol of Pluto on her forehead. Back in the room where Sailor Uranus and Neptune were left, Mask Kinght watched in astonishment as the symbols of Uranus and Neptune appeared on their foreheads; after that, the two Senshi disappeared and reappeared right in front of their talismans. Their Heart Crystals separated from the talismans and flew back into their bodies, awakening them as their tiaras reappeared.

Sailor Uranus took the Space Sword and Sailor Neptune took the Deep Aqua Mirror, as Sailor Pluto still held the Garnet Orb. As the talismans released energy, Professor Tomoe's lab shook. The talismans formed a triangle of energy beams, and each one shot an additional beam upward to form a pyramid; at its fourth vertex, the Holy Grail appeared.

Before anyone could react, Eudial used the Fire Buster II to surround all the Senshi in flames and ran toward the Grail. Princess Sailor Moon emerged from the flames, however, and also ran after the Grail. Despite Eudial's attempts to stop her with the Fire Buster II, Princess Sailor Moon still got to the Grail first. As she touched it there was a flare of light which made Eudial's fires disappear. Suddenly, Princess Sailor Moon began glowing. Her blonde hair started to turn silver and her outfit changed. The buns on her head formed into hearts and her hair got longer. Her outfit changed to be a white dress that went to her knees. Her boots remained white, but there was no pink ridge. She did not wear gloves, but her nails were polished a beautiful silver color. Her earrings changed to four silver stars dangling on each ear. On her forhead was a cresent moon instead of a tiara and a small cape flowed behind her. In her hand she held a long white staff with wings on it.

(A/N: This is not Sailor Cosmos, I tweaked it to be Princess Cosmos, her ultimate form and all her powers here on out will be made up by me. If anyone has suggestions, I would love to hear them, since I am not good with attacks)

"Who are you?" Eudial asked.

"I am Princess Cosmos, the most powerful senshi in the galaxy" Princess Cosmos replied. Eudial sneered at her.

"Is that so?" She asked. Eudial fired at Princess Cosmos, but the Senshi stopped the fire by merely holding up one hand. The attack was deflected back at Eudial, sending her flying out of the building through a window. With burns all over her body, Eudial got into her car and drove away.

As Eudial was driving, Mimete's voice came over the car radio, informing her that her duty is over. A dangerous road turn appeared ahead, but as Eudial tried to hit the brakes, she found that the brake pedal was missing, replaced with several snails and a sarcastic written note from Mimete. The car, with Eudial still inside, broke through the fence surrounding the road and fell into water from a great height.

Back inside the cathedral, Princess Cosmos waved her hand and the Holy Grail dissappeared. In a darkened bedroom, a black-haired girl in a black dress, crouched on the floor, too weak to stand.

At Professor Tomoe's lab, Mimete informed him that the Holy Grail was now in the possession of the Sailor Senshi. However, the professor just laughed. He said that, despite having the Holy Grail, they had nobody able to use its power; otherwise, the Death Busters' hideout and all the Daimon Eggs would have been immediately obliterated. Little did he know, how wrong he was.


	20. Serenity's new friend

Dr. **Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter twenty: Serenity's new friend**

Serenity Rei found Usagi and the inner senshi discussing the recent events.

"Hey, we were thinking about going to the park" She informed them.

"Which one?" Makoto asked, looking up at her.

"Juuban Shizenkouen" Serenity told them. "Today they are shooting an Eda Yousaku movie there"

"Cool" Usagi said. "Just make sure to call us if the death busters show up"

"I will" Serenity promised.

At the park Mimete was already there and looking for Yousaku. She spotted him and thought that he was very cool.

"I think I'll give him some of this cake" Mimete mused to herself. When Mimete went out towards Yousaku, three girls came and knocked her down. The three girls were "fans" of Yousaku. They told Mimete that Yousaku hated sweet things, and warned her to stay away from him.

When Mimete was still on the ground, Yousaku came by and helped her up.

"I'm sorry" He said kindly. "My fans have a habit of doing that" He took the smashed cake and took a taste of it and smiled again. "This is really good" he told, before leaving. Mimete had stars in her eyes.

"He's in love with me" She declared to herself.

Meanwhile, the girls and Kenji had arrived at the park. A strong wind came and blew off Serenity's hat. It was a very important hat that the future Usagi had bought her. Serenity tried to catch the hat, knowing how silly she must look, being eighteen and chasing after a hat.

There was a young girl with medium length black hair sitting on a bench, and she heard Serenity and saw the hat. She got up and went after the hat. Just before the hat was going to go into the river, the girl reached the hat. The girl was very out of breath. She turned to Serenity and handed her the hat. The girl seemed about 16 (I am uping her age).

"Thank you" Serenity said, but she noticed that the girl was breathing really hard. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes" The girl replied. She soon recovered and started breathing normally.

"Would you like to hang out with me and my friends?" Serenity asked, gesturing to the group. "My name is Serenity Rei"

"That's a pretty name" The girl said softly. "I am Hotaru" She and Serenity joined the others and they went to watch the filming.

During the break in filming, Mimete was planning on getting a signature from Yousaku. But she spotted Yousaku and the actress together and got upset and calling for her daimon.

When the daimon appeared, Yousaku told the actress to escape. Mimete got upset again and told the daimon to take Yousaku's crystal heart. Yousaku ran away and the daimon went after him. Mimete saw the "fans" that had mistreated her before.

Serenity and the others saw what was happening, but they couldn't transform in front of Hotaru.

"Hotaru, get out of here" Serenity shouted. Aya grabbed Hotaru's hand and began making the escape, while Serenity dialed her mother's cell number and frantically told Usagi was was happening. Once Hotaru was out of eye sight, the children ran behind the cover of some trees.

"Silver Moon Power, Make-up"

"Galactic Jupiter Power, Make-up"

"Celestial Venus Power, Make-up"

"Knight surrounding Power"

Once they were powered up, they went out to fight the Daimon.

When Mimete told the daimon to go after Yousaku's heart crystal, Sailor Silver Moon appeared. "Interfering with the filming of people's entertainment movie, going after innocent people with a gun, even if Wyatt Earp forgives you, we won't. In place of the moon, we shall punish you!"

When the daimon went after the Sailor Future Senshi, Sailor Silver Moon used her moon crystal beam attack. But the daimon was too strong. Sailor Silver Moon's attack didn't work any more. She was blasted against a tree.

The Sailor Future Senshi saw the daimon attack Yousaku and swallow his heart crystal. Then Mimete told the daimon that they were going to leave. But the world shaking and deep submerge attacks came and hit the daimon.

Mimete saw Hotaru watching from the bushes and told the daimon to catch her. The daimon caught Hotaru. Mimete told the Sailor Silver Senshi that she would kill Hotaru if they came after her.

Hotaru was afraid, but Sailor Pluto appeared.

"Dead Scream" She said, blasting the daimon. Hotaru managed to get away, just as the inner senshi arrived. Princess Cosmos was not happy.

"Cosmos star blaze" Princess Cosmos said, pointing her staff at the daimon. It disintegrated. Mimete burst into tears and ran away. They all detransformed, and Hotaru came back into view. They didn't think she had seen them though. Hotaru noticed that Serenity was wounded and rushed over to her.

"It's just a scrape" Serenity assured the dark haired girl, but Hotaru placed her hand over the wound and it closed up, healed completely.

"How did you do that?" Kenji asked. Hotaru shrugged.

"I was born with this ability, but no one wants to be my friend, because it grosses them out" She said. "I understand if you feel the same way" She stood up to leave, but Usagi stopped her.

"Thank you" She said. "For healing Serenity. It is a unique and wonderful gift to have" Hotaru smiled. Once Hotaru was gone, Serenity brought up a valid point.

"Why are they still after heart crystals?" She asked. "The talismans have been revealed?"

"That is a good question" Haruka said. "Michiru and I are going to do some investigating"

"Why can't you work together with us?" Silver Moon asked.

"We have to find the source of the evil and destroy it" Haruka told them. "And you aren't capable"

"Bull" Ami spat out. It was the first time anyone had seen her really angry. "You don't know anything about us. Come on guys, lets go. If they can't work as a team, then we don't need them" The others followed Ami's lead and left the park, leaving the three outer senshi to stare after them.


	21. Visiting Hotaru

Dr. **Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter twenty-one: Visiting Hotaru**

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were waiting for Demando. He had asked them to meet with him. When Demando arrived, they transformed into the Sailor Senshi. They called themselves the _three senshi of the outer planets_.

"We are Sailor Senshi with powers greater than the other senshi. In the past, our duty was to protect the Silver Milenium from enemy that came from outside of the solar system." Sailor Pluto informed him.

"But when we revived in this era, the enemy had already come to this planet" Sailor Uranus stated.

"We had overlooked it. This time it's our mistake" Neptune said. Demando sighed.

"The death busters, a new enemy.. Then why don't you cooperate with Sailor Moon?" He asked, frowning.

"They would just get in the way" Uranus replied.

"This battle is impossible for Sailor Moon." Neptune replied. Demando frowned again

"You obviously didn't see Princess Cosmos, or the fact that Sailor Moon has the ability to destroy planets. She is more powerful than you think"

"She can't kill" Uranus said. Demando shook his head.

"When Usagi was only 16 years old, her boyfriend was possesed by an evil entity, bent on destroying everyone. Even though she loved him, She pierced him through with a sword. Usagi knows where her duty lies, but do you?" He asked, before disappearing.

Serenity and the others had been invited to spend some time at Hotaru's house, so Serenity decided to by Hotaru a book that she was sure the black haired girl would enjoy.

At the death buster's hideout, Professor Tomoe was talking to somebody who was being "raised" as an evil being. The evil one said that she needed a lot of energy. Professor Tomoe said that he would get pure energy from humans.

Serenity was surprised at how large Hotaru's house was. When the door opened, it was opened by a red haired woman. Professor Tomoe came to the door and introduced himself. He also introduced the the woman as Kaori, his assistant. Tomoe said that Hotaru was busy at the moment, so he asked Serenity and the others to wait in the waiting room.

Meanwhile Mimete was reading a book and was feeling very saddened about the main character. She didn't notice that her phone was ringing. But she eventually picked up the phone. When the professor asked her if she had found another target, Mimete said that she did. She was going to go after the author of her book, who was going to have an autograph session later that day.

Mimete went to the autograph session and got her book signed. She was feeling very happy.

Serenity and her friends were sitting in the waiting room, when Hotaru struggled into the room. Hotaru invited them to her room.

Then Kaori came with some coffee. Hotaru got upset at Kaori, and took the coffee herself. Hotaru explained that her father was a scientist, and that Kaori was an assistant. When Usagi asked about Hotaru's mother, Hotaru said that she had died a long time ago.

When they got to Hotaru's room, Serenity saw a lot of lights (in a dark room), and said that it was wonderful. Then Hotaru became tired and collapsed. Serenity and her friends were worried, but Hotaru told them that she was all right.

Then Hotaru spotted Serenity's brooch. When she touched it, Hotaru fell into a some kind of trance.

"I feel a lot of power in this brooch" She said in an eerie voice, But she quickly snapped out of it.

When Serenity handed Hotaru the book, a flyer for a signing session (for the author) fell out of the book. She picked it up an noted that the signing session had already started.

Meanwhile the signing session had ended, and Mimete went to get the heart crystal from Ukon (the author). She pulled out her daimon, and the daimon started attacking Ukon.

Serenity, Kenji, Hotaru, and the others rushed to the bookstore. But Serenity arrived in time to see the daimon. So Serenity told Aya to take care of Hotaru. Aya quickly pulled Hotaru away, and said that they were going to go to the game center.

Sailor Silver Moon appeared and said, "Wait! I didn't get my signature yet! One who hunts the pretty boys.. the sailor suited, pretty fighter for love and justice, Sailor Silver Moon, will punish you in the name of the future!" Kenji shook his head at his sisters speech, but also powered up.

Mimete told the daimon to attack Sailor Silver Moon. Sailor Silver Moon got caught and was going to get cut up. But Sailor Pluto's dead scream attack came out of nowhere and blasted the daimon.

"Leave the fighting to us" Sailor Uranus commanded.

"Thank you" Sailor Silver Moon replied.

"Hurry up and escape" Sailor Uranus told the future senshi.

Sailor Neptune used her deep submerge attack, but the daimon blocked it. Sailor Uranus told the senshi again to escape. Sailor Silver Moon wanted to stay and fight. Then Sailor Uranus used her world shaking attack, but the daimon blocked that too. Sailor Silver Moon and her friends teamed an attack and hit the Daimon square on, destroying it. Mimete left and Sailor Silver Moon turned to the three outer senshi.

"Don't think you can get rid of us so easily" She told them. "We aren't from this time era, we were sent here by our parents to help. This is our planet and we will fight. Besides, the inner senshi did fine without you during the battle against Beryl and won. I don't know what else to say to get you to understand, but know this, we will not give up nor will we give in. We will win this fight, or die trying" The future senshi took off. Sailor Uranus shook her head.

"They are stubborn" She said.

"Almost as stubborn as you" Michiru said smiling.


	22. Mimete's dilemma

Dr. **Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter twenty-two: **Mimete's dilemma

Usagi was having a meeting at the mansion and the woman were discussing whether or not Demando was going to propose. Usagi was cooking and trying to feed the twins at the same time. The teens were in the other room watching TV.

"Usagi, do you need any help?" Makoto asked. Usagi nodded.

"That'd be great, thanks" She said, as Makoto took the bowl from her and continued stirring, while Usagi continued feeding her kids.

Meanwhile, On the TV, Araki, an famous idol, was talking about how he was searching for a normal girl to play the heroine in his next movie. Soiya giggled and quickly wrote down the time and place of the audition. Serenity sighed and shook her head. Araki went on to say the girls should bring a swimsuit and that he couldn't wait to spend this summer with one lucky girl. Serenity turned the TV off and Soiya huffed a little, in surprised.

In the lab, Professor Tomoe was doing some measurements and started talking to Mimete.

"Do you have another target?" He asked her.

"Yes. My next target is Araki Jinta" She replied.

"Mimete, I've been noticing that most of your targets have been famous people" He said sighing, tapping his pencil on the desk. "Perhaps you should not mix your work with your hobbies" Mimete started to cry and Professor Tomoe gave her a hug. "I'm just worried about you're future" He told her. Mimete nodded, wiped her tears and left the lab.

While Usagi and the women were discussing important issues, Soiya snuck out to go to the audition.

At the audition, Soiya asked someone when Araki will arrive.

"He's not coming today" The woman replied. "He'll show up for tommorow's round though"

Mimete was behind her, very upset.

"Hi, I'm Hanyu Mimi" She said, introducing herself.

"Soiya" Soiya said. "Are you here for the audition too?" Mimete nodded. Soon it was time to start. When it was Soiya's turn, the judges asked a series of questions.

"What would happen, if we needed you to do a kissing scene?" One judge asked. Soiya thought about Minako and Zoicite and what they would say. She smirked.

"I'd make sure my parents wached something else" She said, grinning. The judges laughed.

"What if the director asked you out on a date?" another judge asked. Soiya grinned.

"I'll eat just about anything" She said. When it was Mimete's turn, she got so nervous that she couldn't answer, but something about her made the judges pass her through.

After the question session, they picked the 5 to go to the next round. Soiya and Mimete were in the group.

Mimete was in the Death Busters locker room, worrying about what would happen if she won.

"Well I can't lose, not with these looks" She muttered to herself. She began to imagine herself at a concert, where everyone was screaming her name, and the professor was in the back. He started talking to her, and she woke up and he's checking her for a fever. He told her it would be bad for his best worker to get sick. Now, Mimete was torn between being an idol, or taking Araki's heart crystal. This might be her big chance, but if she didn't take his pure heart, she'd betray her organization.

She remembers what Soiya and the Professor said, and said that she can put the Death Busters on hold and go after her dream. But she had to be sneaky about it.

Araki was at the audition the next day, and announced that the winner would be chosen if 80% of the audience chose one person. Soiya went backstage to wait for her turn when Artemis showed and talked to her. The audience voted for the first person and she lost.

"What will happen if you win?" Artemis asked. Soiya shrugged.

"I'll still do my duty" She replied.

Mimete walked in and was mumbling to herself about how she had an egg that morning for breakfast. Then, segways into how she didn't want to be anything but an actress. Then Soiya wished her luck, and went onstage.

Soiya was on stage, and Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were in the back watching. The audience voted for her, but she didn't get enough votes. Mimete was next and she was nervous again. Soiya was happy though she didn't win, because she got to see Araki. Then Araki came up and talked to her, making her really happy.

Mimete, was talking about having breakfast and being an actress. The audience voted and she was over 80% and she was really happy. She looked at Araki and he smiled at her. Tears filled her eyes.

"I can't" She whispered. "I can't" She braved a smiled and hurried back stage, where she collapsed into a heap and began to cry. Soiya went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Mimi?" She asked. Mimete looked up and showed Soiya her true form. She told Soiya that the other witches would come after her if they found out, but that she didn't want to take heart crystals anymore. She wanted to be an idol and she was happy that she had won. She did not know that Soiya was Sailor Celestial Venus.

"I don't know what to do" Mimete said. Soiya put her arms around Mimete.

"So, you've decided to abandon us" Came an angry voice. Soiya and Mimete turned to see another one of the witches, Tellu. Soiya transformed and called the others on her comunicator.

"Leave Mimete alone" Sailor Celestial Venus declared. Tellu grinned.

"I don't think so!" She said. "Mimete, did you forget your mission" Mimete scowled.

"I don't want to be evil anymore" She declared. "Life is so much more peaceful" Tellu scowled and tried to kill Mimete with one of her plants, but Sailor Celestial Venus jumped in front of the other woman and the plant began strangling her. Suddenly, a red rose sliced the vine that was choking Celestial Venus. Tellu swore loudly, as she saw all the scouts.

"No fair" She said. She turned to Mimete. "I will get you. You're life is forfeit" She disapeared, leaving Mimete trembling. Celestial Venus explained to the others what had happened, and about Mimete winning the competition and stopping her evil quest. Mimete told them that they continued stealing heart crystals to feed the great evil, though they had yet to suceed in actually getting one, thanks to the Sailor Scouts.

"Can you take us to thier base?" Princess Cosmos asked. Mimete trembled a bit, then nodded. She told them that needed to know what they were up against and that her boss was not really the one in charge.


	23. The battle: part one

Dr. **Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter twenty-three: **The Battle part one

Mimete was walking home when Tellu and Viluy cornered her.

"Youre going to help those sailor brats find our hide-out" Viluy said.

"We can't let that happen" Tellu said, grinning. Neither one of them saw Mimete press a button on her brand new watch.

She tried to fight, but it was two against one and Tellu and Viluy's combined powers were no match for her. Tellu was about to deliver the final blow when the Sailor Senshi showed up. With the combined attacks of the inner senshi and the future senshi, they were able to destroy Tellu and Viluy.

"Are you okay?" Soiya asked Mimete, detransforming. The redhead nodded, and Serenity smiled.

"I will take you to the base in two days time" Mimete replied. The scouts nodded.

Later, as Usagi was getting ready for bed, Luna and Artemis showed up. They told Usagi that the students of the Infinity Academy were all gathering at the campus building. Usagi notified the others and Mimete, who told them that the academy was one of the base locations.

On the throne of the evil, she breathed heavily and uneasily. Professor Tomoe and Cyprine (the last of the witches 5) watched. Cyprine promised that as the greatest of the Witches Five, she would do her best for the professor and collect heart crystals for the evil one. Kaolinite appeared in the shadows near the ceiling of the room, watching in silence. Cyprine then promised that unlike Kaolinite, she would not disappoint him. Kaolinite was furious. She decided that the only way to redeem herself was to find the purest heart crystal for the Evil being of Silence. She chose Serenity Rei as her target.

Students of the Infinity Academy continued to march into the campus tower. A large group walked into a circular hall. Their heart crystals appeared and flew from their owners. The group of students fell to the ground. As Usagi and the others watched in shock, Cyprine trapped the senshi in a barrier and transported them to the floor above. She then told the rest of the students to offer their crystals and left. Haruka and Michiru stood at the entrance of the hall and watched.

Usagi and the others found themselves in a large, well furnished office with a large desk in front of a wall of windows. Behind the desk, the chair turned around, and in the chair sat Cyprine.

"Welcome to our Infinity Academy, Sailor Soldier ladies" She said, smirking. They hadn't even transformed yet.

"I guess there's no point in hiding who we are anymore," Makoto replied.

The five transformed.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars shouted at Cyprine. The attack shattered the windows behind Cyprine, but the the woman disappeared. Suddenly, a blue and a red energy ball appeared and hit Sailor Mars. Mars dodged the next energy ball, but immediately one more appeared and hit her in the back. She fell to the floor with a thud. As the others ran toward Mars, Cyprine appeared behind them, laughing. Venus turned around and caught her with the Chain. A red energy ball appeared out of nowhere and hit Venus. The blonde senshi slammed backward into a wall. Ptilol, Cyprine's twin, then appeared. Jupiter launched a Sparkling Wide Pressure at the twins, but it was reflected by the two's combined power, and Jupiter was struck by her own attack, causing her to scream in pain. No one noticed Sailor Silver Moon slip away from the group. She was worried about Hotaru, since Mimete had told her that Hotaru's father was behind everything.

She carefully snuck into the Tomoe mansion. Kaolinite watched from a second floor window, and she was content that her chosen target happened to be a Sailor Senshi as well. Serenity went up to Hotaru's room on the second floor. Kaolinite appeared out of the shadow and tried to take Sailor Silver Moon. Masked Knight appeared in the same room and stopped her with his rose. Kaolinite cast a force field around her, throwing Serenity out through the window. She fell into the garden. Kaolinite appeared in front of Silver Moon as she was tryng to get up. Sailor Pluto appeared and cast Dead Scream at Kaolinite. Kaolinite cast a red smoke screen and disappeared with Serenity.

Back in the campus building, the other Sailor Senshi struggled against the combined power of Cyprine and Ptilol. Mercury's Shine Aqua Illusion was also reflected back at herself. The senshi decided that the only way they could win was to rely on their teamwork to break up the two Witches. Mercury cast her Bubble Spray and filled the room with mist to cover the other four.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
"Fire Soul!"

Cyprine and Ptilol still easily absorbed the combined attacks with their staves, but then Jupiter appeared from behind Cyprine and tackled her down to the floor. Jupiter jumped up and ran away. Cyprine was angered and chased after Jupiter. Ptilol tried to stop her, but Mars suddenly appeared from high above her and struck her very hard from behind. Ptilol chased after Mars. In the chase, Jupiter leaped to avoid Cyprine's attack, while at the same time, Ptilol jumped to attack Mars from high above. As both Cyprine and Ptilol aimed their attacks at their targets, Venus suddenly appeared and pushed Jupiter away from Cyprine's line of fire, and Mars evaded away from Ptilol's attack. Cyprine and Ptilol suddenly found themselves firing their weapons at each other, and they were destroyed.

After the twins died, a dimensional distortion appeared. Within the dimensional hole, a dark passage could be seen beyond. After Mercury did some quick observations with her visor, the senshi decided to enter the dark passage, not knowing that Demando, Safir and Oparla had arrived as well.

Meanwhile, Uranus and Neptune were walking through a dimly lit passage. The sound of tiny bells echoed through the darkness, and the two saw Professor Tomoe standing before an altar in front of the Dark One's throne. Tomoe greeted the two visitors.

"You are just in time for the ceremony" He said evilly. A beam of light shone on Tomoe and the altar, and lying unconscious on the altar was Serenity. Uranus immediately dashed forward for her, but was stopped and deflected back by an invisible barrier. At the same time, the other senshi arrived at the scene, and they were stunned to see Silver Moon in the enemy's hands, having not noticed her disapearence. It was then that they noticed that Masked Knight was also missing.

Tomoe called Kaolinite, and she appeared. The ceremony to revive the Evil being of silence was about to begin. Princess Cosmos tried to stop them, but was also stopped by the barrier. Even her most powerful attack couldn't break it. The Dark One opened her eyes, and an arm of light extended out of her, reaching for Silver Moon. The arm snatched Silver Moon's heart crystal through her chest and Silver Moon woke up, crying out in pain. She looked up and saw Hotaru on the throne.

"You're alright" She whispered, then fell unconscious again as her heart crystal was pulled from her chest. After the crystal was taken, Silver Moon lost her transformation, and the crystal slowly floated toward the Evil Being of Silence. The Evil Being of Silence was about to swallow the crystal.

"Don't! If you really are Hotaru's father...if you really love Hotaru, you have to stop this!" Princess Cosmos shouted, hoping that a trace of feeling would still be left in the mad professor.

"Love? What do you mean?" The professor in the shadow replied with a cold voice.

After swallowing the heart crystal, Hotaru's body rapidly changed into an adult's body with very long hair trailing behind her.

The new evil declared her name as "Mistress Nine". Professor Tomoe told Kaolinite that she had done well. Kaolinite was grateful, but at the same time, a bolt of energy from Mistress Nine struck her and she died. Mistress Nine and Professor Tomoe left the hall to begin the next stage of their plan, and the place started to collapse. The Senshi took Silver Moon and escaped from the Infinity Academy campus building. Outside the building, Masked Knight and Sailor Pluto were waiting for them. By now, Demando and his siblings had joined up with them.

At Usagi and Demando's mansion, Demando linked his own lifeforce with Serenity's body to keep her alive. Usagi sat beside them, watching. She was both sad and worried. In the same room, the other senshi, the inner, the outer and the futre, also sat around the table in silence and worry. Setsuna entered the living room, and calmly said that she will be returning to the Infinity Academy building with Uranus and Neptune to destroy the enemy, because that was the only way to save Serenity. After Setsuna left, Usagi and the others were also determined to return to the school building to save Hotaru. As the morning sun rose, the senshi, Demando, Safir and Oparla walked towards the Infinity Academy building with the determination to fight for what they believed for, and not allowing anyone else be hurt in this war.

Meanwhile, Mimete was babysitting Usagi's twins, and wondered why she had been so decieved by Professor Tomoe. She hoped that the senshi were able to save the Professor and his daughter.


	24. The battle: part two

Dr. **Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter twenty-four: **The Battle part two

Somewhere deep within what remained of the Infinity Academy building, darkness dominated a large volume of space. Mistress Nine and Professor Tomoe stood in front of a complex array of machines. Behind this low wall of machines, a transparent dome containing small galaxies and nebulas could be seen. A glass cylinder stood amongst the complex devices.

"It is all ready now," Tomoe spoke softly to the woman beside him. "Now we need only to put the chalice into this device with your hand, then the light of darkness will illuminate the Tau star system. That illumination is needed to show the way to our great Master, Pharaoh Ninety. And when Pharaoh Ninety appears in this space, all will be destroyed, and the Earth will fall into Silence. The era ruled by the light of lies will end, and the era for the darkness of truth will begin."

Standing near the base of the enemy, Usagi and her four trusted friends, along with the future senshi and dark moon clan, looked at the remains of the Infinity Academy tower. With a strong sense of determination, they transformed into Sailor Soldiers.

A lone helicopter flew towards the Infinity Academy. In the helicopter were Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.

"We have no time. We have to destroy the evil one before she fully revives," Uranus said to Neptune while piloting the flying machine. "We'll have to save this world with our hands, no matter what sacrifices we have to make."

As Princess Cosmos and the others dashed towards the building, Mistress Nine sensed their arrival.

"The chalice is coming near." She said suddenly.

"The chalice?" Tomoe was surprised.

"It is coming to us on its own, without us looking for it." She replied.

"That is very convenient for us." Tomoe said.

"But we cannot allow other intruders to enter until I have fully revived." Mistress Nine declared. She closed her eyes and used her powers of darkness.

As they were running, Mars sensed the Dark power.

"What's wrong?" The others looked at Mars.

"I just felt this presence...faint, but disturbing." Mars told them

A dome-shaped barrier formed around the remainder of the school tower, leaving an opening on the top in the shape of a star. From deep inside the building, thousands of Daimon eggs began pouring out. With no vessels, the eggs burst, becoming a thick red liquid flowing out onto the floor from the broken shells. Thousands of humanoid monsters rose from the liquid.

"Incredible levels of dark energy," Mercury said as she examined the barrier with her visor and pocket computer. "The only way to get through is to teleport."

As they were going to set up for the teleport, Mercury's visor beeped rapidly, warning of imminent danger. The five looked at the building, and saw the red liquid slowly flowing out of every opening in the building. Hundreds of human-shaped Daimons rose from the liquid and flew, drawing long, red arcs across the sky.

"Here they come!" Mercury warned.

Daimons fell like rain and splashed on the ground, but quickly rose and re-formed. they used their power attacks to destroy the enemies, but the sheer number of enemies made it feel like there was no end to them.

"Cosmos Celestial Beam" Princess Cosmos used her attack and wiped out all the Daimons in the area. But another wave of Daimons immediately flew out of the building and landed in front of them. They had no time to set up for the teleport.

"Wonderful!" Tomoe praised Mistress Nine's power of darkness.

"Infinity Academy is now protected by the energy of darkness, and has become the Omega Zone. No intruder will ever be able to enter. Now is the time to reach for the chalice." Mistress Nine extended her right arm, which started to glow with a dark light. Where her fingertips extended, dimensional ripples appeared, and the hand reached through the dimensional rift like a hand submerging into water.

As the senshi struggled, Princess Cosmos once again destroyed all the Daimons in the area with her attacks. As they hurried to set up for the teleport, a dimensional distortion suddenly appeared behind Princess Cosmos, and Mistress Nine's hand gripped around Cosmos's neck just as she turned to see the arm. The arm tried to pull Cosmos through the portal. The others immediately ran forward and clung onto Cosmos to stop her from being dragged in by the arm, but a new wave of Daimons immediately attacked them. The Senshi lost their grip, falling back, but Safir remained gripped her arm and Safir and Cosmos disappeared through the dimensional hole. All the Daimons suddenly retreated and fused themselves with the barrier around the Tower.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Mars said while looking at the barrier with all the Daimons on it.

"Without Sailormoon, we can't teleport..." Galaxial Jupiter said with a somewhat despairing voice.

"What should we do then?" Jupiter asked, looking around.

As the helicopter came near the school tower, Uranus saw the barrier around the tower.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It doesn't look like a typical barrier," Neptune observed.

"Maybe we can enter from the opening." Uranus saw the star-shaped opening on top of the barrier. But as the helicopter came closer to the tower, the thousands of Daimons on the barrier sensed the intruders. Hundreds of them immediately flew towards the helicopter and attacked. The helicopter, engulfed by Daimons, lost control and exploded.

Uranus and Neptune found themselves in the middle of a frozen explosion. All the shattering, smoke, and flame remained perfectly still. They looked around and saw Pluto suspended in mid-air outside the helicopter, with light radiating from the Garnet Rod.

"Pluto?" Neptune's voice echoed in the frozen time field.

"What have you done?" Uranus asked.

"I have stopped time. You must take this opportunity and escape now", Pluto urged the two.

"I never knew you had this kind of power!" Uranus exclaimed.

"No. As the Guardian of Time this is the most forbidden act for me." Pluto told them.

"The most forbidden...?" Uranus tried to understand the meaning behind those words.

"What's going to happen to you?" Neptune asked.

"Princess Cosmos is..." Not answering Uranus' question, Pluto looked at them with warmth in her eyes, and spoke softly.

"is...?" Neptune asked.

Uranus and Neptune were teleported inside the barrier, and the helicopter exploded.

"They stopped time and teleported in. The Outer Planet Senshi certainly are different." Inside the building, Mistress Nine was mildly impressed.

"Nonetheless, your power is truly great, Mistress Nine." Tomoe praised Mistress Nine's incredible power.

"That is because of the pure heart from that sacrifice by the one called Serenity" Mistress Nine replied.

"That pure heart...don't you use it for evil things..." The words came out of Mistress Nine's mouth with a weak and shaky voice. She then quickly sat up straight with a tense expression on her face.

"What is the matter?" Tomoe looked asked casually, in a light tone of voice.

"Nothing!" Mistress Nine replied in frustration. She seemed tired and uncomfortable, and covered part of her face with her hand. Mistress Nine then transformed into the appearance of the original Hotaru and hovered off the throne. "I will now go and recover the chalice, while you go and eliminate the two intruding Sailor Soldiers."

"I will?" Tomoe enquired.

"Just use the puppets you created. Now, go! Daimon Germatos" Mistress Nine ordered.

"Yes." Germatos replied.

The barrier around the school building started to expand outwards. Mercury made more analyses on it with her computer.

"The energy level of the barrier is rising steadily." She said.

"I can't believe we can't even get in!" Celestial Venus said.

"Princess Cosmos..." Venus said with a worried voice.

"The only thing the four of us can do, is try to stop that barrier from expanding any more." Mercury concluded.

"Have faith in Princess Cosmos, and we'll do what we can." Mars said.

From 4 major roads around the enemy base, the Sailor Senshi knelt and set up their own perimeter barrier to stop the barrier around the Infinity Academy building from expanding.

Princess Cosmos woke up and found herself enveloped by darkness. Mistress Nine's hand strangled her while pulling her through the rift, and that caused her to cough a couple of times after she woke up. She looked around and saw Hotaru lying unconscious, not far away. Safir was leaning over Hotaru's body.

As Uranus and Neptune ran along a dim corridor, they saw what appeared to be deflated body suits hanging along both the walls on each side.

"What are these?" Uranus exclaimed, looking at the suits around them.

Then they saw Prof. Tomoe standing in the middle of the corridor. "These, are the vessels I created."

"You two should know it's against school regulations to come into this area," Tomoe said with the voice of a teacher.

"It was your very own words which said 'everyone should persist with their own sense of justice', Mr. Principle." Uranus replied, in a snarky voice.

"It's such a pity," a distorted grin appeared on Tomoe's face. "We really wanted excellent students like you two to become vessels, like this man here by the name of Tomoe Soichi!"

The professor began to laugh maniacally. A large, red shadow emerged out of Tomoe's body and turned into a Daimon. Tomoe fell unconscious as soon as the Daimon left him. Uranus immediately attacked the Daimon with World Shaking, and the Daimon exploded into countless tiny pieces. The tiny pieces of the Daimon fell onto the floor, then each piece quickly moved to a bodysuit along the walls. The suits were immediately inflated, and they started surrounding the two Soldiers, all the while laughing maniacally. Uranus and Neptune fought with punches and kicks, but didn't appear to be inflicting any damage on the puppets. The puppets seemed to be only filled with air, stretching their arms in unimaginable ways. Eventually, both Uranus and Neptune were caught by the arms of the puppets, and they fell to the floor.

"The Talismans." Just when it appeared that the fight was over, both Uranus and Neptune heard Sailor Pluto's voice. Uranus' sword and Neptune's mirror appeared in front of them and destroyed the puppet arms around them. They reached for the talismans. Standing back to back, Uranus guarded Neptune's back with the sword while Neptune held up her mirror in front of the puppets. As Neptune turned around and scanned the puppets with the mirror, all except one puppet seen by the mirror immediately turned into translucent shadows. Uranus unsheathed the sword, dashed forward and buried the glowing blade deep into the Daimon's single eye. Germatos laughed maniacally one last time as its body stretched, distorted, and finally exploded into nothing.

"I thought I heard Pluto's voice." Uranus picked up her short sword from the floor and sheathed it, then the two continued running. "Deathbusters...they're tougher than I expected," Uranus said as they ran.

"But we won't lose." Neptune replied.

Princess Cosmos went over to Hotaru and helped her sit up. She looked up at Safir with a concerned expression.

"Hotaru..." Professor Tomoe's called the name of his daughter while still lying unconscious on the floor.

"The chalice..." Hotaru said with a weak voice.

"What about the chalice?" Safir asked.

"I heard them say that they would all be destroyed if this room is illuminated by Princess Cosmos's chalice. We have to hurry...they will be here soon." Hotaru said.

Princess Cosmos stood up, and looked around for a second. Something wasn't right.

"It's good that you weren't hurt." She said with a slight smile, eying the young girl.

"Please hurry, Usagi. Please bring out the chalice now...it will save Chibiusa too" Hotaru said. Princess Cosmos frowned as it suddenly clicked into place.

"Hotaru...how did you know I was Usagi?" She asked in a low voice.

Hotaru looked surprised, then looked down and started a light, but evil smile.

"You are not Hotaru!" Safir said suddenly, backing away.

"Yes I am, but only the body," Hotaru said with a sinister laugh.

"What happened to Hotaru?" Princess Cosmos demanded.

"I absorbed her." Hotaru stood up, then rose off the floor. She then transformed back to Mistress Nine. "I am Mistress Nine, an alien life form from the Tau System who is taking possession of Hotaru's body." Princess Cosmos looked down.

"Then there is nothing I can do" She said. "I have to destroy you"

A door behind Princess Cosmos suddenly opened. Cosmos turned around and saw Uranus and Neptune. They had finally found their way to the evil one.

"We have finally found you!" Uranus said.

"For the future of this world, we will destroy you." Neptune added. Cosmos barred them with her staff.

"You will not interfere" She said. She turned to Mistress Nine. "Do not expect me to not to fight, merely because you are using Hotaru's body" She said.

"Cosmos Celestial Beam!" A beam of light from her staff hit Mistress Nine, causing the woman to slam into the wall. Mistress Nine just grinned and picked herself up.

She turned around, and the darkness beyond her parted like drapes. Behind the darkness, was the array of machines and the transparent dome containing small cosmos and nebulas.

"My Master, Pharaoh Ninety. Please wait just a little longer." She then looked back at Princess Cosmos, Uranus, and Neptune with a light laughter.


	25. The battle: part three

Dr. **Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter twenty-five: **The Battle part three

I am sorry, Chibiusa...I'm sorry..." With a faint echo, Tomoe Hotaru's essence completely faded away into the Darkness inside Mistress Nine.

"It's finally gone." Mistress Nine's voice was calm and low, but it carried an overtone of annoyance towards Hotaru's mind. Princess Cosmos sighed heavily. "From within this Tau System, a great power is arriving. It is our great master of the Deathbusters, the Lord of Silence, Pharaoh Ninety. Now we just need to have the chalice in our hands, Pharaoh Ninety will appear in this system, and the Era of Silence will begin."

"Then we'll just have to destroy you now!" Uranus raised her right fist, converging beams of light above her head.

Water swirled around Neptune's uplifted hands as she said, "Prepare to die"

Princess Cosmos looked back and saw the two initiating their attacks.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The attacks did not even touch Mistress Nine.

"I told you to stay out of this" Princess Cosmos snapped. "If you can't follow orders, than you must not be true senshi" Neither Senshi knew how to respond to that.

Mistress Nine's eyes glowed red. Her long hair which scattered on the floor suddenly came to life and wrapped itself around Uranus and Neptune. The two were swung into a giant statue, and the hair around them melted into the statue.

"If you don't want to see them die before your own eyes, surrender the chalice." Mistress Nine threatened.

"Don't!" Uranus shouted from high up.

Mistress Nine's hair slipped around Uranus and Neptune's necks. "Maybe I should get rid of one first." Mistress Nine tightened the grip on Neptune's neck.

"You're a fool" Princess Cosmos said.

"If you give the chalice to her, I'll have no respect for you for as long as I live!" Neptune cried out.

"I wasn't planning on giving it to her" Cosmos snapped. "You two come waltzing into our lives after we have settled down normally, try to tell us how to fight, assume that we are weaker than, but you don't know anything about what we went through as teenagers. I am not as weak as you would assume" Mistress Nine was amused by this turn of events. "I will not surrendor the chalice"

Tomoe Soichi walked slowly out of the darkness with one hand to his chest, which seemed to be injured, causing him pain. Breathing heavily with every step, he walked into the middle of the room.

"Ho...ta...ru..." She gasped for breath.

Tomoe kept walking slowly towards Mistress Nine. His unexpected appearance surprised Princess Cosmos.

"Hotaru's father?" She enquired, surprised.

"Hotaru...it's me...it's papa..." Tomoe struggled towards Mistress Nine, and put his hands onto her shoulders. "It's all my fault...that it ended up this way..." During all this, Mistress Nine's face remained stone cold, and she did not even bother looking at Tomoe.

"Germatos' empty shell..." She looked down at Tomoe's face with an expression of disgust. "How filthy and irritating. Don't touch me!" She repelled him off her, then picked him up by the neck with her hair. Tomoe was too weak to even struggle.

"Ho...ta...ru..." He was still calling his daughter's name even as he was being strangled.

"Stop that!" Princess Cosmos shouted. She shot another beam towards Mistress Nine, causing the woman to release Professor Tomoe. "You will not harm him!"

Outside the Mugen Academy building, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Galaxial Jupiter, Masked Knight, Oparla and Celestial Venus were maintaining the energy field to keep the Daimons in. The red Daimons kept up their assault, only stopping inches before them.

"Everyone, hang in there!" Mars called for the others.

On Mercury's side, her barrier was barely keeping the Daimons in. "They're getting more powerful!"

"It's not going to get through us!" Jupiter was holding on strong.

"We can't let them out!" Celestial Venus said, while maintaining her field.

Tomoe was lying on the floor, groaning.

"Ho...ta...ru..." He continued to gasp out.

"Papa..." A weak voice came out of Mistress Nine's mouth. It surprised the three Senshi in the room. "Papa..." The same weak voice slipped out of Mistress Nine's lips again.

"Impossible!" She covered her face with her right hand. Seen between her fingers, rage filled her eyes.

"Hotaru...?" Princess Cosmos looked at Mistress Nine with a renewed sense of hope.

Mistress Nine started to feel the flesh rebelling against her. Her hair lost the grip on Uranus, and Neptune. "This body...is refusing me..." The pain caused her to fall to her knees. "This pain..."

"Papa..." Hotaru's voice again drifted in the room.

"Kill her now, Princess Cosmos!" Uranus shouted from high above. Cosmos knew what she had to do, even if it pained her to do it. If she killed Mistress Nine, she had the power to revive Hotaru, she was sure of it.

"No!" Sailormoon said with tears in her eyes. "Hotaru is still alive!"

"Hotaru? Are you in pain?" Tomoe asked.

"The chalice..." Pain was making it difficult for her to get anything out.

"Chalice?" Tomoe enquired.

"I need the chalice...Without it...I..." Mistress Nine trailed off. Princess Cosmos crossed her arms.

"But where is the chalice?" Tomoe asked.

"Papa!" Hotaru's consciousness shed traces of light inside Mistress Nine's darkness. She screamed and stood back up, but couldn't stand alone without falling over. With a determined look on her face, Sailormoon held both hands out. Between her palms, a small ball of light appeared.

"What are you doing?" Uranus screamed.

"You'll see" Princess Cosmos said. The beam of light got brighter and brighter. From between Princess Cosmos's cupped hands shed forth brilliant rays of light, piercing the darkness of the hall.

"That..." Mistress Nine said, pointing at the light.

"That's the chalice?" Tomoe looked back, seeing what she was pointing at.

The ball of light started to expand and took the form of the chalice. With the chalice floating in her hands, Princess Cosmos walked towards Tomoe.

Tomoe turned around to Sailormoon and begged

"Please...I need that to help my Hotaru."

Princess Cosmos shook her head.

"This will not help Hotaru" She said. "But I can" She walked past Tomoe towards Mistress Nine and thrust the chalice into Mistress Nine's chest. Uranus and Neptune gasped as light radiated from both women.

"Princess Cosmos!" Safir shouted.

Mistress Nine screamed as the chalice absorbed her energy.

"Stop!" She cried out. Suddenly the woman began fading back and fourth between Mistress Nine and Hotaru.

"Last and final Sailor Senshi, I command you to awaken!" Princess Cosmos shouted. Suddenly Mistress Nine let out a horrifying screech and vanished. In her place was a Sailor Senshi, holding a scythe.

Uranus and Neptune watched in awe. After the glowing sign of Saturn faded away

"The Soldier of Destruction...has resurrected..." Uranus murmered. "What have you done!" Princess Cosmos ignored her.

Back at the mansion, Demando was still keeping Serenity alive by channeling his own life energy into her body. A translucent form appeared before them. Demando looked up and saw her, but could not comprehend. Artemis and Luna sensed the presence and hurried into the room. They saw the ghostly form of Sailor Saturn floating just off the floor motionlessly in the air.

The transluscent image softly said:

"Serenity, everything's all right now." The faint figure further faded into nothing while floating forward, then reappeared just in front of Mamoru and Serenity. Sailor Saturn put her hands over her chest. When she lowered her arms, Serenity's heart crystal was in her hands. The light of the crystal made the faded figure even more faded. The crystal floated off her hands and back into Serenity's body.

"Sailor...Saturn...?" Artemis recognized the apparition as the Soldier of Destruction.

"Hotaru...?" Luna recognized the translucent form as the teen girl who was Serenity's friend.

"Thank you, Serenity. Thank you." Then she disappeared.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake like an earthquake. The ground parted, and everything started to tumble down. The giant statue with Uranus and Neptune trapped was no exception. The two were freed and fell to the ground as the statue collapsed. Whatever remained of the Mugen Academy building was no more. an evil entity was exposed and expanding quickly. All around its black body, buildings were reduced to rubble.

Uranus and Neptune were hurt from the fall. Much of their suits were torn in the fall. They slowly got back up on their feet. There was nothing they could do except to look in despair as Pharaoh Ninety expanded and destroyed its surroundings in the distance.

"In the end, everything we've done is pointless," muttered Uranus.

"It's over," agreed Neptune.

They looked at Princess Cosmos who was looking at her surroundings.

"Are you happy now!" Uranus snapped. "Awakening the senshi of destruction, when you should have destroyed all of Mistress Nine" Princess Cosmos whirled around.

"Without Saturn, we won't win!" She said angrily. "You think you know everything, but you don't" She turned away from them, as though she were waiting for someone.

"Princess..." Cosmos heard a soft voice calling her name. She knew that voice. She looked up to find the origin of the voice. In front of her, the image of Saturn floated down, then solidified. "Princess, thank you for protecting my body" Saturn said with a very soft voice. "I am here, thanks to you." She bowed low before her appearance.

"Hotaru!" The badly hurt professor called to his daughter. Saturn turned to Tomoe.

"Hello Papa" She said softly. She turned back. "You were right to awaken me. I am now the only one who can save this world from the Silence. Just leave the rest to me."

"You understand the mission?" Princess Cosmos asked.

"Yes. To destroy Pharaoh Ninety, I must do so with a single attack from within, as only the one with the power of destruction can" Saturn raised her right arm, and her Silence Glaive appeared in her hand. "But when I use that power, even I have no escape." She bowed before Princess Cosmos again. "Your highness, I know that if you could save me you would, so do not grieve if you cannot. Good bye" were Sailor Saturn's last words as she leaped backwards into Pharaoh Ninety. Explosions could be seen inside. Uranus and Neptune were not sure of the scene they had just witnessed.

"Goodbye, my child" Princess Cosmos said, backing up a bit. She knew that she had sent her most loyal senshi on a suicide mission. She did want to save her, but how. She turned to Uranus and Neptume. "Give me your power!" She cried. Uranus and Neptune didn't argue this time, as the gems began to glow. The other senshi could feel Princess Cosmos asking for thier power, and thier gems also began to glow. Safir was tendsing to Tomoe's wounds, but was aware of what was happening.

A glow surrounded Princess Cosmos. She leaped and flew towards Pharaoh Ninety. All around her were butterflies of light.

"Good bye" Saturn's voice was again heard from inside Pharaoh Ninety. The heart crystal in front of Cosmos penetrated the energy barrier around Pharaoh Ninety, and she sank into the black sphere. A series of explosions began inside. Then, with a dying howl, Pharaoh Ninety exploded into the sky, leaving behind a large crater in the ground.

Uranus and Neptune stood staring blankly at the crater, while water from the bay nearby began filling it. Pluto's voice echoed through their minds again:

"Princess Cosmos is..."

"is what?..." Uranus pondered about the meaning of those words.

The both of them looked up, and saw a trail of sparkles raining in the distance. Dancing down from the sky, sparkling butterflies of light gently fluttered down in the hundreds. Lying on the ground, the other senshi regained consciousness and saw the butterflies. Among them stood the silhouette of Princess Cosmos, with her outfit torn. Tousled hair waving in a light breeze, her eyes were vacant of emotion. In her arms, was a small sleeping infant. On her face, was a blank expression.

"It is Over" She said softly.


	26. The end of the beginning

Dr. **Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter twenty-six: **The end of the beginning

In Serenity's room, she woke up and everyone was around her.

"Where is Hotaru?" She asked. Usagi smiled.

"Don't you worry about Hotaru. Setsuna has taken her somewhere safe" She said.

Serenity was on a bus and she was thinking about Hotaru, when she saw Haruka's car outside a restaurant.

Inside the restaraunt, Michiru was giving Hotaru a bottle.

"You look perfect together" Haruka said, smiling.

"There's nothing wrong with acting like normal parents" Michiru replied. They left the restaruant, ready to return Hotaru to her father.

At the hospital, a nurse told them that the baby was going to be very healthy. Michiru and Haruka went into Mr. Tomoe's room and he took the baby knowin who it was. A doctor told Haruka that much of his memory had been lost, and he often had nervous breakdowns.

"He still may lead a normal life, but his memories will remain lost" The doctor said.

Outside, Tomoe was in a wheelchair going for a ride with the baby. Haruka and Michiru were watching. Michiru was a little sad about leaving them, but Haruka said that they have one more thing before they leave.

In the park, Serenity was riding bikes with Kenji when she lost her hat. She went to get it and an image of Sailor Pluto appeared in front of her. Pluto told her that Hotaru was still alive, but has been reborn, and then Pluto left. A man at the bottom of a hill had her hat. She went to get it and recognized the man as Hotaru's father.

Mr. Tomoe gave Serenity the hat, and she noticed the baby that was with him.

"Her name is Hotaru" Tomoe told the teen. Serenity remembered what Pluto said and that she'd been reborn. Just before he left, Serenity told him to take care of the baby. He smiled and nodded.

At the former Infinity site, the girls were looking around for any clues of anything left over. They didn't find anything, but that was to be expected. Artemis and Luna saw Haruka's car on the nearby street. A violin started playing and Usagi went up to see Haruka and Michiru, but Haruka threw a rock at her. Then, they were gone. They came down and told her that they couldn't tolerate her behavior anymore, she risked the future of the earth and they refused to accept that.

"You don't have the qualities of a Princess or Queen" Haruka said. Usagi crossed her arms.

"I don't care" She said, surprising them. "Soiya, am I Queen in your time" Soiya looked a little confused by the question.

"No" She said hesitantly. Usagi turned back Haruka and Michiru.

"I was given permission by my mother to live as a normal girl, Heck, We were even relieved of our powers after I destroyed the world a couple years back, So get a clue and get lost" She snapped. "I did what was right and what had to be done and if you want to challenge me, go ahead, but you won't like the results" She transformed into Princess Cosmos and they transformed into Uranus and Neptune. None of thier attacks hit Cosmos though, she was too quick for them. suddenly the silver crystal reactivated and Queen Serenity appeared. This was the second time she had appeared to the scouts, but the first time for Uranus and Neptune.

"I do not appreciate the way you two have treated my daughter. If you had listened to her from the beginning, you would have realized that she did what she had to do. She awakened Saturn, not knowing that Pharoh ninety was that close, but if Saturn hadn't been awakened, and she had destroyed Mistress Nine and Hotaru's body, the whole world would have been destroyed, again" Queen Serenity turned to face the future scouts. "It is time for you to return home, and it is time for another peaceful era. Your powers will remain this time, but you will be able to live normal lives now. Thank you my daughter, you have done well" She vanished and Uranus and Neptune stared at Princess Cosmos.

"We apologize for our behavior" Haruka said. "We will cross paths again, I am sure. Hopefully then, we will be on better terms" Haruka and Michiru drove off, and the future senshi returned home. It was over, and life could continue as normal. Usagi was about to leave when Demando called her name.

"Tsukino Usagi, will you please marry me?" He asked, getting down on one knee. Usagi placed a hand over her mouth, tears springing to her eyes when she saw the beautiful diamond ring he pulled out of his pocket.

"Yes" She whispered. He slipped the ring on to her finger and all of her friends cheered. Usagi hoped that there would be no more battles to be fought, so she and her twins could enjoy life with Demando.

**(A/N: I am thinking about ending it here, unless I get enough people that want me to continue on. I won't do the Neherenia arc, but if anyone wants, I am considering finishing up with the Galaxia arc, thus introducing the final three scouts to the world of PGSM. If I get enough votes I will, other wise, I will add an epilouge chapter and call it good. Please R and R)**


	27. Fateful Meeting

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter twenty-seven: Fateful Meeting**

**(I have decided to do both the neherenia arc and the galaxia arc, so this story is going to get pretty long, before I am through)**

Usagi was glad that the whole mess with the death busters was over. Perhaps they could have some real peace now. And they did, for about ten years, they had peace. Serenity and Kenji were growing up to be like their parents, Demando and Usagi, after marrying, had expanded their company. Life was working wonderfully. During that time, the inner senshi wondered about the outer senshi, whom they never saw. They knew that Hotaru was now the same age as Serenity, but they didn't know how to find her.

Then, one night it happened.

"If anyone can here me, please help me" A young boy's voice was saying, solemnly. Suddenly, a beautiful Pegasus appeared soaring out of a cloud.

Serenity Rei was asleep in her bed when she heard a horse neighing. In a dreamlike surrounding, she walked through the city.

"Who is that? Who is calling my name?" She asked, before coming across a forest and a lake.

Standing on top of the lake was the Pegasus. Her eyes got really big and she walked to the Pegasus and reached out to him. Suddenly she was transformed into a beautiful white dress, which was a replica of her mother's princess dress. Then Pegasus suddenly disappeared.

"Where are you? Are you the one that called out to me?" Serenity cried out.

"Please don't tell anyone about our encounter!" The same boy's voice said.

Serenity sighed and slowly turned around and saw... her mother

"What were you dreaming of?" Usagi asked the ten year old.

"What?" Serenity asked rubbing her eyes. She looked around. "It's just a dream" She sighed.

"Then come on, everyone has left already!" Usagi said, helping her daughter to feet.

Later that day, everyone Usagi, Demando, Serenity Rei, Kenj, Ami, Nephrite and baby Amilia, Rei, Jadiete, Makoto, Motoki, Aya, Minako, Zoicite, Soiya and Unazuki (Motoki's sister) were at a crowded park looking up at the sky. They were waiting for a solar eclipse.

Serenity began to think about Pegasus again. Unazuki noticed that Serenity was being unusually quiet and asked if something is on her mind,

"Like a boyfriend, maybe?" She indicated, laughing a little. Even though Motoki was in his late thirties, Unazaki was still a teenager.

Usagi gasped and everyone turned to stare at Serenity Rei, waiting for an answer.

"Don't let Mom and Dad get upset!" Unazaki said, indicating to Demando and Usagi.

"You're talking about yourself!" Motoki said grinning.

"What?" Unazaki asked in surprise.

"Mom worries about why you are are so late getting home from your job lately!" Motoki reminded her, Indicating that she was secretly seeing her boyfriend.

"Hey everyone, it's about to begin!" Demando said, trying to defuse the tension. Everyone put on sunglasses or held up a dark eye shield and watched as the moon moved slowly over the sun. Everything got very dark.

Elsewhere in the city, completely unnoticed, lightning flashed and something floated out of the sky and to the earth, the object looked like a strange tent! The eclipse ended and everyone began to leave the park. Still, no one noticed the strange circus tent in full view of every one, except... Serenity! She stared at it and wondered silently if anyone has noticed such a strange thing and what it was doing there. Then she shrugged and ran to catch up with the others.

Inside the tent, strange creatures laughed at how stupid and oblivious humans were, because they hadn't even noticed the circus tent in the middle of the city. Someone suddenly yelledfor them to be quiet. A strange looking guy appeared, Master Zirconia. He told them that they were going to control the world and summoned the Amazon Trio (Tigers Eye, Fish Eye, and Hawks Eye).

The trio appeared before him.

"Zirconia, what shall we do for you" Fish eye asked as they bowed before the strange man.

"We need to find him" Zirconia told them firmly. "The only way he can survive here on earth is by hiding in a beautiful dream. That of a human's. You must search the humans' dreams to find him. Only then can we carry out our mission"

The Trio went to a bar and began looking through photographs of people they had found that had beautiful dreams. They chose one girl, out of the pictures, to be the first one they'd check to see if "he" was hiding in her dream. The girl just "happened" to be Unazuki!

At the cafe where Unazuki worked, she served Usagi, Demando, Kenji and Serenity Rei some sodas.

"How are things going between you and Hiro?" Usagi asked. Unazuki's smile faltered.

"Things aren't going well" She said. "I mean, Although we've been in 'situations', he's never said that he loves me. In my dream, it is different." She explained.

"Well, You shouldn't sit around and wait for your prince on a white horse to sweep you away" Serenity advised. "Instead, you should get on the horse's back and find him yourself" Demando, Usagi, Unazuki and Kenji stared at Serenity.

"When did you get so wise?" Demando asked, tugging on one of her pig tails, affectionately. Serenity just smiled and took a sip of her tea.

later, Unazuki was riding on a bus on the way home. Also on the bus was one of the Amazon Trio, Tigers Eye. He snapped his fingers, and Unazuki's wallet appeared in his hand. As she was getting off the bus Unazuki rummaged around in her purse and frowned.

"Oh, no! Where's my wallet?" She asked frantically searching for it.

"Is this your wallet?" A man asked her. She looked up to see a man holding the wallet out to her. It was Tigers Eye.

"Oh yes. Thank you, so much!" She gushed, accepting the wallet from him. He just smirked.

Nearby, Serenity Rei ran down the side walk and Kenji appeared behind her.

"Why did you ask me to come down here? What are you planning?" He asked his twin, frowning.

"Kenji, do you think there could be any forests near a big lake, somewhere around here?" Serenity asked. Kenji frowned.

"Of course not. This is the city Sere" He said. Serenity looked down sadly.

"You must be right.." She said quietly. Kenji heard the tone of voice and stared at his sister.

"Are you okay Sere?" He asked, concerned. Before she could answer, they heard a whip snap and ran towards the noise. When they came around the corner, they saw Unazuki, very scared, looking at Tiger Eye as a curtain appeared in front of him. Serenity called her mother. Usagi and Demando had trained Serenity and Kenji, but they had never used their powers in a real fight before. When the curtain lifted up, Tigers Eye had changed into his circus outfit. Tigers Eye told Unazuki not to worry, because he really was not a bad guy.

"Well you sure look like one!" Unazuki snapped. Kenji and Serenity Rei decided they couldn't wait on the others. Hopefully, what they had learned in training would help them.

"One!" Tigers Eye shouted and a wall came out behind Unazuki. "Two!" metal bars clamped around her arms and legs, attaching her to the wall. "Three!" a mirror appeared in front of her. He told her that it was a mirror into her dreams.

He started to walk toward her, but a voice yelled out,

"Stop there!" Tigers Eye turned to see two kids. The girl was wearing a white leotard with a pink shirt and red bow on her chest and red bow on her lower back. Her boots were pink and she was wearing red baubles on her meatball like pink buns, with winglike clips in her hair. her gloves were white and her choker was pink. The boy was dress entirely in black, with a cap, top hat and a white mask. In one hand was a cane and in the other was a red rose.

"Who are you?" He asked, snidely.

"I am Masked Knight, when danger arrives, I see that disappears!"

"I am Sailor Mini Moon, champion of justice"

"in the name of the moon. we'll punish you!" both children said together.

Tigers Eye seem pretty unimpressed.

"You're just children" He said calmly. "Karakuriko, it's time to attack" He called. A mechanical doll appeared and attacked the two miniature fighters.

"You take care of her" Masked Knight instructed Silver Moon. "I'll take care of him" Mini Moon nodded and fought against the mechanical doll.

Knight and Tigers Eye fought for a while, whip to cane, but Tigers Eye trapped the boy's shadow against a tree with his whip and Knight couldn't move. Mini Moon was having trouble with the doll, but looked over to her brother in time to see him get trapped. The doll swung Mini Moon in the side of the head and she fell to the ground, out cold. Tigers Eye then walked over to Unazuki and put his head into the mirror of her dreams to see if "he" was hiding in her beautiful dream. He pulled his head out and announced that even though she has a beautiful dream, "he" was not hiding in it.

"But, I am afraid I cannot let you live, for "he" may decide to hide in your dream later" Tigers Eye told her. He snapped his fingers and the wall vanished. Unazuki fell to the ground. Tigers Eye instructed the doll to finish them off. Just then, Serenity opened her eyes and pleaded with someone to help them, unsure if her parents could get there in time. Princess Cosmos arrived in time to see a bright light appear in the sky and Pegasus appeared out of a cloud.

Then he says that he cannot let Unazuki live, because "he" might hide in her dream later. He tell the doll to finish them off.

"It's "him"! Pegasus!" Tigers Eye shouted.

Pegasus landed on the ground and his eye sparkled. Sailor Mini Moon got to her feet and transformed into Sailor Silver Moon. She was able to defeat the doll and Princess Cosmos smiled in relief.

"Oh, no!" Tigers Eye complained and disappeared. Knight was freed from the tree and he ran to Princess Cosmos.

"Mom!" He said happily. They all turned to stare at Pegasus and Princess Cosmos smiled. She knelt on her knees.

"I thank you for helping my daughter" She said.

"It was my pleasure, Princess of the White Moon" Pegasus replied. Before she could ask him how he knew her, he was gone.

Demando went over to Unazuki and felt for a pulse.

"She'll be all right. She just fainted." He told them. Princess Cosmos smiled.

"That's good to hear" She said. "I guess this means we have a new enemy" She sighed. "I suppose that we'll still be fighting when we're old and gray" Demando took her hands.

"No" He said. "We'll be retired, and the kids and grandkids will do all the work" He said. She smiled again.

Silver Moon again thought about the first time she saw Pegasus and remembered what he said, "Please don't tell anyone about our encounter!"

"I knew it wasn't just a dream!" She muttered.

"did you say something?" Masked Knight asked.

"No" Serenity said quickly. "Nothing at all"

"Come on, lets go home" Demando said to his family. They all nodded and detransformed. As they walked home, Usagi wondered if they would be able to defeat the new enemy. At least now she knew why her daughter was Sailor Silver Moon instead of Sailor Mini Moon when she had come from the future. She wondered if Mini Jupiter and Mini Venus would also inherit special powers from Pegasus if they ran across him, after all, their future selves were different from what they were right now. Usagi decided to stop thinking about it, and enjoy the present, what she could, anyway.


	28. The power of Pegasus

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter twenty-eight: The power of Pegasus**

The freaks were in the Dead Moon Circus, discussing Tiger Eye's failure.

"He'll never find Pegasus at this rate" One of the freaks scoffed, laughing. Tiger Eye growled and glared at the freaks, who continued to laugh until Zirconia appeared and ordered them to leave. He turned to the Amazon trio.

"You must seek out the beautiful dreams, for that is where Pegasus is hiding" He told them.

At the bar, Tiger Eye began complaining about how everyone was blaming him for the failure.

"You put your interests before your job" Hawk Eye reprimanded him. "And that's no good" Fish Eye agreed and Tiger Eye noticed that she was doing something. Fish Eye was shining a saddle.

"I am going to go for a ride when I catch Pegasus" She said, laughing. "I found a girl" She showed them a picture of a girl standing near a horse.

Meanwhile, Usagi took her friends back to the park where the last fight was. She asked Serenity and Kenji if they knew anything about the new enemy and both children said they didn't. Suddenly, They heard a neighing sound and went to find out what it was. when they came to a park clearing, they spotted a young woman, riding a horse. The horse suddenly bucked and the woman fell off. As she got up, Ami recognized the woman as Reika, a young woman who often visited her boyfriend at the hospital.

Usagi invited Reika over for tea, and the twenty year old agreed.

They all went inside the manor for some tea and to talk for a while.

"I usually don't fall off my horse" Reika told them. "But I wasn't feeling up to practice today. Ami, I'm worried. I'm planning on going to college in Europe, but it's a ten year program" Ami suddenly understood Reika's worries. Greg, the young transfer from America, worked at the hospital.

"Does Greg know?" She asked.

"He just smiled and said 'That's great', but he hasn't seen me since I told him." Reika explained. "I wonder if he still loves me" She looked down at her tea sadly.

"I'll talk to him, if you like" Ami said. Reika smiled brightly. That afternoon, when Ami went to work, she saw Greg in the hallway and stopped him.

"Greg, I saw Reika today" She explained. "She told me about Europe. Are you really okay with that?" Greg sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's her decision, whether or not she wants to go" He said. "I can't stop her" He turned and walked away. Ami sighed heavily, wondering what to do.

Serenity was at the stable feeding the horses, when she commented how beautiful it was. Reika was there and over heard her.

"animals can always find problems hidden in people's minds" Reika explained. This made Serenity think of Pegasus.

"Do you know of any horses with wings and a horn?" Serenity asked. Reika smiled and pulled a book out of her bag and handed it to Serenity. It was a book on Mythology. Serenity flipped through the book and sighed. There was a page on a winged horse and it was called a pegasus, but it had no horn. The page with the horse with a horn was called a unicorn.

"But, It has wings and a horse" Serenity said, handing the book back to Reika. Reika smiled.

"It might be a creature that lives in the dream world" Reika explained. "You can see it, because you are a child with beautiful dreams"

"You have them too" Serenity said. Reika shrugged.

"I don't know. How can my dreams be beautiful if they hurt the ones I love?" Reika asked. Serenity didn't know what to say to that. She started to leave the stables, but she spotted a strange man and hid, after calling her friends. She didn't want to worry her parents. Soiya and Aya said they'd be there soon with Kenji.

"I don't know if I should pursue my dream, or stay with Greg" Reika explained, wondering why she was telling a complete stranger the feelings of her heart.

"I'm very curious about this dream" Tiger Eye replied. He transformed and took out her mirror. Serenity and her friends transformed.

"Cool new transformation, Sere" Sailor Mini Jupiter said, smiling.

"In the name of the moon, we will punish you" Sailor Silver Moon declared. Tiger Eye rolled his eyes.

"Again with the children. Go home to your parents" He said. Then he called out a Lemure, animal trainer Kyokuba Danko. Danko had a whip and she went after Silver Moon. Tiger Eye took a look into Reika's mirror and there was nothing. He told Danko to kill the miniature scouts. Silver Moon was trapped, and Reika was unconcious, but Sailor Mini Jupiter jumped in front of Silver Moon.

"Leave!" She commanded. "Jupiter thunder cloud" She hurled the attack at him, but it didn't faze him at all. Silver Moon called out to Pegasus and he appeared, powering up Mini-Jupiter and Mini Venus into Galaxial Jupiter and Celestial Venus.

Sailor Celestial Venus set Silver Moon free and with a joint attack, they destroyed Danko. Tiger Eye left and the wall vanished, causing Reika to fall to the ground. Pegasus flew away and and they detransformed.

Ami once again talked to Greg, and he agreed to go see Reika. He told her that he'd never stop loving her, as long as he were alive. Reika smiled and the two of them kissed.

Usagi told the children that even though they had powered up forms now, to please let her know when an attack was happening, because she wanted to be there in case something went wrong. Serenity agreed to always call her mother from now on, when ever Tiger Eye appeared.


	29. Catch Pegasus! A trap of the Amazon Trio

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter twenty-nine: Catch Pegasus! The trap of the Amazon Trio**

It had been two months since the dead moon circus showed up and in that time, Serenity and her friends had saved a number of people, but they could not defeat the Amazon Trio, who were too quick for them. One night, Serenity was dreaming and Pegasus arrived in her dream and began speaking to her.

"You're the girl that I was looking for... Please, help me..." He said.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Serenity asked.

"Now is not the time to tell you my true identity" Pegasus replied. Serenity slowly woke up and wondered what Pegasus had meant.

in the Dead Moon Circus, Zirconia told all of the inhabitants to be quiet. He asked the trio to step forth.

"Why is it that you have witnessed Pegasus, and yet you continue to fail?" He asked angrily. Hawks Eye stepped forward.

"Zirconia-sama, allow me to explain" He said. "We have been warming up for you. The trap will be set and Pegasus will be caught" He snapped his fingers. "It's a piece of cake" The trio left and went back to the bar.

"Is there a new target?" Hawks eye asked. Tiger Eye flipped Hawks Eye a picture. It was a picture of Naru.

" Really? Do you think that this woman might be the one?" Hawks Eye asked

"If I knew that, then we wouldn't be in such trouble now!" Tigers Eye snapped.

"Oh, you aren't mad at me are you?" Hawks Eye asked, surprised. Tigers Eye glared at him.

"Of course I am! You know we're having problems finding the Pegasus already! Why did you have to promise such a thing to Zirconia!" Fish Eye agreed.

"Really! As soon as you sad that, my heart skipped a beat!" She declared.

"Would you two relax! I have a wild card" Hawks Eye told them.

Tigers Eye and Fish Eye were really surprised, but then Tigers Eye took the card with Naru on it and walked away.

Naru was waiting downtown for her husband Umino at an icecream parlor. On the side, Tigers Eye was looking at himself and telling himself what a perfect person he was. He was wearing another disguise. He turned around and asked himself where his target was. He looked around and spotted Naru. He went over to her, but she brushed him off.

Tigers Eye told Fish Eye and Hawks Eye what happened and they broke down laughing. Tigers Eye cracked his whip and told them all to shut up.

"Would you like to see my wild card?" Hawks Eye asked, smirking. Fish Eye and Tigers Eye were not really interested, but they went with him. He showed them a cage, which he planned to use after luring Pegasus into the cage. The trick was to lure him in with Minus Energy simulating a dream in trouble. That's when pegasus was supposed to come and get trapped in the cage. But they needed a bite. Tigers Eye understood and told them that Naru was the bait.

Meanwhile, Naru was in a book store browsing, when she saw the same man that she had seen earlier. She quickly took out her cellphone and dialed Usagi at work.

"Moshi Moshi, thank you for calling Moonlight companies, Usagi speaking" Usagi answered her telephone.

"Usagi-chan, it's Naru" Naru said into the phone. "I think I am being followed. It may be one of those people who have been attacking citizens"

"Oh, I see. Stay where you are, don't go anywhere alone. I am going to call Makoto" Usagi told her. Naru agreed and hung up, scared to leave the book store.

Tigers Eye continued watching Naru, and wondered why she wasn't leaving the store, even though she had already made her purchases. He continued to watch as another woman, with a young girl entered the store and walked over to Naru. They began talking in hushed whispers. Then the new woman looked over at him, gave him a withering look. She placed a hand on Naru's shoulder, than walked over to him.

"Tigers Eye, I presume" She said haughtily. Tigers Eye was confused as to how the woman knew who he was. After all, he was disguised, and he didn't remember ever attacking this woman.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Your worst nightmare" She replied, punching him in the gut. "Leave Japan!" Tigers Eye began to laugh as he got up.

"I can't do that" He replied, transforming into Tigers Eye. "One, Two, Three" Naru was suddenly trapped and her mirror came out. People started screaming and fled from the shop.

"Jupiter Power"

"Galaxial Power"

"Make-up" girl and mother transformed into warriors of Jupiter.

"Jupiter Galaxial Thunder"

"Jupiter oak evolution"

Both attacks hit Tigers Eye and he fell backward, without getting a chance to look into the mirror. Tigers Eye called his lemure Otedamako-chan (a jugler), and she attacked them. While the Jupiter senshi were fighting the jugler, Tigers Eye peered into the dream, but Pegasus was not there. The jugler had Sailor Jupiter and Galaxial Jupiter trapped when Silver Moon appeared and called Pegasus to save them, while she fought the lemure. He came and Tigers Eye watched. He looked back at Silver Moon and told her that they've fallen for his trap. The cage came up and Tigers Eye turned it on. Pegasus went right through the cage, angering Tigers Eye, and used his horn to until Jupiter and her daughter. Silver Moon destroyed the lemure and Tigers Eye fled. Naru woke up as they all looked up as the Pegasus fly away. Naru smiled, having seen Pegasus in her dreams when she was younger.


	30. An Old Friend is attracted to Pegasus

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter thirty: An Old Friend is attracted to Pegasus**

On her Lunch break from work, Usagi began reading a book titled "Pegasus in the Moonlight". Ever since Pegasus had appeared, Usagi had decided to read up on the mysterious horse.

"What are you reading Usagi?" Minako asked. Usagi looked up to see her friends all sitting down at the table. Usagi showed them the book while they ordered food.

"I am hoping to gather more information on Pegasus" She said. "I know that most of these are fiction books, but now that he has shown up to be real, I am hoping for some info that might lead us to him. I think he's in trouble" Makoto stared at the name of the author of the book and sighed.

"What's wrong Mako-chan?" Minako asked.

"A long time ago, Tomoko," She indicated to the author's name, "Was a friend of mine, before I transferred to Jubann High" She sighed. "I haven't seen her since"

"Maybe you should go visit her" Usagi suggested. "I am sure she would be happy to see you and meet Motoki and Aya" Makoto thought about this and smiled.

"Maybe I will" Makoto said, smiling.

In the circus, Zirconia was very angry that the trio hadn't caught Pegasus yet. Then, Zircon, a little eyeball with wings, flew in and gave them a picture. It was Tomoko.

"She's the author of that Pegasus book" Fish Eye said, picking up the picture. Zirconia grinned.

"She's the perfect target. She may have information about Pegasus's whereabouts" He told them. The Amazon trio nodded and left the circus.

Makoto, Motoki and Aya decided to walk to Tomoko's house instead of taking a car. They walked around the corner and there was a large crowd around her house. Tiger Eye was walking around the other side and saw the crowd as well. He tried to get in but the people kept him out and a fight broke out.

"What's happening?" Makoto asked someone. The man turned to her.

"The deadline has passed and Tomoko isn't home" He replied. "We think she may have run away"

"Tomoko would never do that" Makoto declared. She led Motoki and Aya away from the house.

At a park near a river, Tomoko was sitting against a tree. Makoto smiled when they found her and she walked over to the writer.

"You haven't changed at all" Makoto said with a small smiled. Tomoko looked up in surprise.

"Mako-chan" She said softly. Makoto nodded.

"Why'd you run away?" She asked. Tomoko sighed heavily.

"I can't write anymore" She said. "I don't have anymore dreams" She took off running, leaving the small family to stare after her. Tigers Eye grinned. It was like taking candy from a baby.

Later, At the cafe, Unazuki was closing up, but Makoto just sat there, staring out the window. Motoki sighed and placed an arm around Makoto's shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Unazuki asked softly. Makoto shrugged, remembering back to when she first met Tomoko in the 5th grade.

~Flashback~

Makoto was in the park when she saw a bunch of kids taunting a girl. She was trying to get some papers back from them.

"Hey, leave her alone" Makoto said angrily. The three boys looked up and upon seeing her, took off tossing the papers to the ground.

"Thank you" The girl said. "My name is Tomoko" Makoto grinned.

"a pleasure to meet you Tomoko. I am Makoto" She picked up the papers and began reading. When she was done, she handed it back to Tomoko. "Excellent story. You should get it published someday"

~End of Flashback~

At Tomoko's house, she was crying over some crumpled up papers, and she just couldn't write.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and when she opened it, she saw a young girl at her doorstep.

"My name is Serenity" The girl told her. She held out the book that Tomoko had written.

"I've seen him too" She said, pointing to the Pegasus. "Please don't stop writing. I love your book and I am sure you could write more great stories in the future"

Tomoko was shocked at the ten year old's revelation and allowed the girl to enter her home.

"I can't write anymore" She explained quietly. "I have no inspiration" They both heard a cry outside. It was Makoto.

"Tomoko, Are you going back to the person you used to be? Are you going to be back to the person who wouldn't let anyone read the novels you have locked up. It was your dream to write a book for anyone, even if it was only for one person. What you write isn't just for you anymore." Tomoko smiled at Serenity, but before she could go to the window to talk to Makoto, A strange man entered the home uninvited.

"My name is Teddy" He said. "I am your new editor form Dead Publishing" Serenity got a strange vibe and hid behind the couch. Suddenly he transformed and Tomoko screamed.

Makoto heard the scream and ran into the house, crying "Jupiter Power, make up!"

"Silver Moon Power, make up!" Serenity transformed as well. Tiger Eye cornered Tomoko out onto her balcony and took out her dream mirror.

"Silver Moon Beam"

"Jupiter Wide Pressure" The combined attacks hit Tigers eye and he backed away. Then he called his Lemure, Tenko.

Tenko floated up above the two soldiers and wrapped them up in chains.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted, but because of the chains, Jupiter and Silver Moon wound up being the ones to get electrocuted. Tigers Eye grinned and checked the mirror, but Pegasus was not found in her dream either.

"Tenko, finish them off" Tigers Eye instructed. Tenko threw a small clock at the chains and it stuck.

"What's that?" Silver Moon asked. Tenko laughed.

"It's my time bomb" She told them giggling, "When it goes off, you go bye bye"

"I don't wanna blow up!" Silver Moon complained. "It's so messy"

"It's a waste of time trying to escape" Tenko told them. Silver Moon closed her eyes and wished for Pegasus. The white horse showed up and Tomoko saw him. Pegasus sliced the chains with his horns and Silver Moon destroyed Tenko. Tigers Eye growled in frustration and disappeared.

Tomoko talked to Serenity and Makoto and asked them if they had seen what happened.

"I saw the Pegasus, just like you did" She told Serenity. "I'll be sure to dedicate my next book to you both" She promised. Makoto and Serenity smiled and then left.

**(A/N: Just to be forwarned, I am not adding the amozoness quartet, since there is no need because there won't be a crystal tokyo, so when I end the neherenia arc, i will end it like the play, which every one should check out. It is entitled Sailor Moon SuperS - (Kaiteiban) Yume Senshi - Ai - Eien ni... Saturn Fukkatsu Hen!)**


	31. Hotaruis an enemy?

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter thirty-one: Hotaru...is an enemy?**

Usagi sighed heavily as she sat at her desk, looking at the news reports. Darkness was growing rapidly nearer, and the scouts still had not suceeded in bringing the dead moon circus down. Two more villains had appeared, Fish Eye and Hawks Eye and together with Tigers Eye, things were heating up. There was an attack a day, and it was hard enough to maintain the company, while fighting lemures everyday.

"Usagi, can I talk to you for a moment?" Safir poked his head into the office. Usagi set the paperwork aside.

"Sure Safir, please come in" Safir entered the office fully and sat in one of the arm chairs. "What can I do for you?" Safir shifted in his seat.

"There have been a few more attacks down town today" He said.

"Has it been taken care of?" Usagi asked. Safir sighed.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" He said. "Hotaru appeared" Usagi blinked.

"Hotaru?" She inquired. "She'd be about ten now, right?" Safir nodded.

"She's being used by the enemy. I don't think she has any memory of who she is. She calls her self, Miss Dream." Usagi sighed.

"What else" She asked, sensing that there was more to the tale.

"The kids, Usagi. The kids were targeted and have been brainwashed. They work for the circus" Safir told her regretfully. Usagi stood up abruptly, papers flying off her desk.

"Our kids!" She exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so" Safir said. "Serenity, Kenji, Soiya and Aya"

"We have to find them" Usagi said. "bring them back. Serenity is the only one who can communicate with Pegasus. Does Demando know?"

"No" Safir said. "I haven't told him yet"

"Tell Demando what's happened. I'm going to find those kids and bring them back to normal" She grabbed her coat and left the office. As she was driving downtown she spotted the kids picking on...Hotaru. She stopped the car and got out.

"What is going on here?" She demanded. Serenity just glared at her.

"Nothing that concerns you" She snapped.

"As your mother, everything you do concerns me" Usagi said. "What has gotten into you?"

"Shut up! I've had it! I stopped being a good kid!" Serenity snapped.

"Serenity, what about love and justice, and everything I taught you?" Usagi asked.

"We grew up being deceived by Love and Justice!" Soiya snapped. Usagi sighed and closed her eyes. An aura surrounded her, and the silver crystal appeared. Usagi transformed into Princess Serenity and the crystal shone brightly. The kids tried to shield their eyes, but they were bathed in the light of the crystal. When the light was gone, Usagi reverted to her natural self.

"Mother?" Serenity asked softly. "What have I been doing?" She clutched her head.

"It's alright my darling" Usagi said.

"No!" Serenity said, pointing to Hotaru. "It was her. She did this to us!" She lunged for Hotaru, but Usagi held her back.

"No! She is being used" Usagi said. "She was a friend of yours at one time" Serenity blinked.

"In the future" Usagi told her. "We need to help her"

"But how?" Kenji asked. Suddenly a great old hag appeared.

"You can not help her, She belongs to me" The hag cackled. The amazon trio also appeared.

"Take their energy!" the hag commanded Hotaru. Hotaru blasted them all with electricity.

"Pegasus!" Rini cried. "Please help us" Pegasus appeared and pointed his horn at Hotaru. The young girl screamed as a beam hit her and she collapsed.

"She is no longer controlled by the circus" He told them. "Listen, to stop the circus, you must travel to their base, it is the only way" He vanished from sight.

"He's right" The old hag cackled. the hag swooped down and grabbed Serenity. "So long" The villains vanished, with Serenity in their grasp.

"Serenity!" Usagi cried, just as Safir and Demando showed up. "They took her, They took my daughter!" Demando held Usagi close.

"Safir, escort Hotaru home. She probably won't remember any of this" Demando said. Safir nodded and picked the limp girl up and left.

"Usagi, go to Hikawa Shrine and tell Rei and Jadiete what has happened, I'll round up the others and meet you there" Usagi nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. When she got to the shrine, She told Jadiete and Rei what had transpired.

"They could kill both Serenity and Pegasus!" Rei exclaimed. Usagi nodded, tears in her eyes. She hoped her daughter was safe.


	32. The Labyrinth

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter thirty-two: The Labyrinth **

The sailor scouts were in side the shrine talking about finding the base, when Rei suddenly pointed out the window. The sun was being covered by darkness.

"Oh No!" Usagi gasped. "We have to hurry!"

Serenity slowly woke up and called out to Pegasus. She heard a far off neigh, but she couldn't see him. Suddenly the mist cleared and she spotted a young boy, with a horn on his head. He was tied up in spider webs and was unconcious. In her heart Serenity knew that this boy was the very Pegasus she had been communicating.

"I'll save you Pegasus!" She cried, standing up, but a tall woman with long hair appeared before her.

"I don't think so" The woman said, waving her hand. Serenity soon found her self tied up in spider webs as well.

"Why are you doing this?" Serenity asked, tears in her eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Neherenia" The woman replied in a cold voice. "I am the Queen of the Dark Moon" She began to tell a story to Serenity.

~Story~

Once there was an evil queen on a small and dark planet. She always watched the moon's prosperity and brightness, and was jealous. She wanted the Silver Millenium somehow and learned of the existence of the golden crystal, that could let her rule the moon and all of space. The golden crystal was protected by a boy on earth in a place called Elysion. She traveled to Elysion and when she saw the boy, she realized she wanted the boy too.

"We can use the power together and rule together" Neherenia said, trying to entice the boy. The boy, whose name was Helios, shook his head.

"If you have a beautiful dream, you can have this crystal, but if you don't, you'll be punished as someone with a poor mind" He warned her. She paid no heed to his warning and went up to the crystal, but it burst into flames, and she couldn't get the crystal. Soon after, the White Moon Queen sealed her into the darkness. But the queen looked for a chance, and sent her family to Earth during the eclipse.

~End of Story

"Not being able to use the crystal wasn't Helios's fault" Serenity said, struggling against the webs. "He did nothing to you!"

"You are right, which is why the people of the White Moon must be punished" Neherenia said. She electrocuted Serenity, causing the young girl to scream in pain. "Zirconia!" He appeared. "Thank you for finding the host. The sailor scouts have arrived at my fortress though. Get rid of them!"

"Yes, your majesty" Zirconia said, bowing, then disappearing.

The Sailor Senshi were walking through the tent when they come upon a room full of mirrors. Jupiter went up to a mirror and the reflection started to talk to her.

"you really shouldn't be a soldier" Jupiter reflection said. "Come on, you're really a gentle girl, but if you keep fighting, you'll be farther away from you family and the ones you love" She held out a hand to Jupiter. "Join me and we can have a sweet dream together"

Mercury's reflection actually grabbed her.

"Are you going to give up being a doctor, because you're fighting so much" Mercury reflection asked. "Face it, you can't have a normal life if you continue to be a senshi"

"Hey there Venus!" Venus jumped as her reflection began talking to her. "I can see your life. You are having such a hard time keeping the peace that no one appreciates you anymore. Let's forget about those people and live for our dream"

Princess Cosmos saw what was happening and stared at her own reflection. The reflection was about to grab her, but she remembered Demando and her children and friends and stepped away from the mirror.

"Are you hurt?" The reflection asked.

"Can you see the pain in my heart?" Cosmos asked. "If you can't see that pain and you don't know that I happen to like myself as I am, then you aren't really me" Cosmos shattered the mirrors destroying them all. "Let's go" Cosmos commanded.

Neherenia smiled an evil smile at Serenity and shot an energy beam through Serenity and took the mirror out by force. Pegasus came out of the mirror and stared at the evil queen.

"Now Pegasus, be a good boy, and return to your physical form. If you don't I shall kill Serenity" Neherenia told him. Serenity tried to stop him, but Pegasus turned into a ball of light and reentered Helios's body.

"I've found Serenity" Mercury said, excitedly. "She's up ahead" Suddenly Zirconia appeared and began multiplying until they were surrounded.

"You'll never defeat me" Zirconia cackled.

Helios woke up and turned his head to face Neherenia.

"You belong to me now!" She said. Helios shook his head.

"I'll never belong to you" He spat, looking at her with cold eyes. Neherenia blasted him with her power and he fell into Serenity, releasing her from the webs. Serenity held him in her arms, making Neherenia angry. Neherenia used her spider webs to pull them apart.

Meanwhile, the senshi had thier hands full, until Mercury was able to pinpoint the location of the real Zirconia and attacked. Zirconia and all the fakes disappeared. .

Neherenia took the golden crystal out of Helios' horn. Neherenia was pleased that she finally had the golden crystal, and Helios vanished. Suddenly the senshi rush in.

"Do you really think you could defeat me!" Neherenia asked, "Now that I have the golden crystal"

"Leave my sister alone" Masked Knight shouted. He ran towards Serenity, but Queen Neherenia blasted him.

"Kenji!" Cosmos cried, running to her son, but it was too late. Neherenia laughed. Jupiter and Galaxial Jupiter tried to fight, but they too were blasted. Demando jumped in front of Cosmos, taking the blow for her and fell into her arms, lifeless. Cosmos looked around her at all of her fallen friends. tears glittered in her eyes like diamonds.

"I will defeat you" She said angrily. Neherenia raised the golden crystal.

"Stop!" came a stern voice. Neherenia turned to the direction of the voice.

"Who are you?" She asked. A young girl stepped out of the shadows.

"I am Sailor Saturn, the final and deadliest of the sailor senshi" She said. She swung her glaive around. "I am also the soldier of rebirth" She waved her glaive over the Cosmos' fallen comrades and Cosmos gasped, when she saw her friends waking up.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"I am the one who should be thanking you" Saturn said. "I finally remember who I am" She turned to Neherenia. "Return the Crystal to Helios! Now!" Neherenia laughed, but her laugh was cut short as Saturn swung her glaive, knocking the crystal out of Neherenia's hands. Neherenia lunged for Saturn, but Cosmos pushed Saturn out of the way. She screamed as bolts of electricity penetrated her body. She collapsed on the stairs. Demando rushed to his wife and she looked up at him.

"I..Love..you" She whispered. Her head fell back and her breath left her body. Tears filled Demando's eyes.

"No! Usagi, you can't leave me!" He cried. "Come back! Please come back!"

(Sorry, had to leave you with a cliff hanger ;))


	33. Final Transformation

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter thirty-three: Final Transformation**

Neherenia laughed as the senshi fell to their knees.

"Mom!" Kenji cried, shaking his mother, but she did not wake. Serenity managed to break free from her bindings and she snatched the golden crystal. She ran to her mother's side and held the crystal in her hand.

"Please, golden crystal. Help my mother regain her life. We need her here" She cried, but nothing happened. Neherenia smirked.

"The golden crystal is a crystal of dreams, it will never work. dreams are folly and the children have lost Pegasus, losing their beautiful dreams" She said, mocking the young girl, but Serenity would not give up. She closed her eyes tightly. "I believe in the crystals power" She said. "My beautiful dreams have not vanished" She clutched the crystal in her grasp. "Everybody, can you hear me? Everybody on Earth with beautiful dreams! Please, lend me your power! Right now, bad guys are invading this world! To ruin our world! My mother has the power to stop them, but the enemy has defeated her. With your help, she will be resurrected and we can defeat this evil together. Please! Please, pray with me! Please, fight with me! Please, shout with me! Moon Crisis Power!" Serenity repeated the phrase over and over, and suddenly, all over Tokyo, people were repeating the words. To Neherenia's horror, the Golden Crystal began to glow, it floated out of Serenity's hand and high into the air. Helios appeared, unconscious, the crystal hovered over him for a moment, then reconnected with his horn. A bright light shone about and a beam from his horn hit Princess Cosmos. The silver haired woman floated into the air and her own silver crystal came out and combined with the golden crystal. Princess Cosmos was showered in the light of both crystals and her out fit changed. Her long hair remained silver, but went back to regular odangos, with golden crescent moons. Her skirt had three layers, the bottom layer was black, the middle layer was dark silver and the top lay was light silver. On her chest was a winged bow with a silver heart and golden crescent moon and another crescent moon at the center of her waist. she wore black high heels, with black anklets. She had a silver bracelet on each wrist. the crescent moon was still on her forehead and her winged staff had shrunk to become a small rod and the rod was black. the wings were still white, though. she wore dangling earrings of a moon and star and her choker was silver with a crescent moon. Her nails were polished black with a silver star on each nail. Silver wings appeared on her back. When the light was gone, her crystal reentered her body and she landed gently on the ground and opened her eyes.

"Impossible" Neherenia gasped.

"I am Eternal Cosmos. I was never supposed to reawaken, Princess Cosmos was supposed to be the ultimate form, but because of you, drastic measures had to taken. I will return you from whence you came. Eternal Cosmos storm" Neherenia screamed as she was lifted into the air and trapped inside a mirror. With a flick of her rod, the mirror spun out into the cosmos. Eternal Cosmos extended a hand to Helios as the boy opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Thank you, your highness" He said, bowing low.

"I thank you, for reawakening Eternal Cosmos" Cosmos said. She turned to Fish Eye, Tigers Eye and Hawks Eye, who had been hiding in a corner during the battle. "I trust you know your true identies" She asked, waving her hand and a mirror appeared. Upon looking into the mirror, they saw the horror and truth of their existence.

"We're animals?" Hawks Eye asked, backing away.

"Yes, to serve Neherenia's purpose" Eternal Cosmos said. "I can return you to your original form, or I can give you permanent human bodies. You will be able to live normally, and have dreams like everyone else" The Amazon trio accepted her offer to give them full human rights and she did so. The trio was free to start a new and they left the tent, happier than they ever had been.

It was two days after the final battle with Neherenia, and the senshi, their husbands, children and Helios met high a top a hill.

"So, I guess this is goodbye" Serenity said, tears in her eyes.

"Hush little one, for as long as you have beautiful dreams, I will never be far away" Helios said, kissing her on the cheek. Serenity stared after him as he took to the sky. "I will always remember you" He said before disappearing completely. Serenity sighed and continued looking towards the place where he had gone.

"I'll miss you" She whispered.

"Come on Sere, it's time to go home" Kenji said, putting an arm around his sister.


	34. eight years later

**Chapter thirty-four: eight years later**

Serenity Rei sighed happily as she breathed in the fresh air. It was good to be back. A few hours previous, Serenity, Kenji and the other two girls had returned from their battle in the past. Serenity was still mulling over the fact of Hotaru. when she had first met Hotaru in the past, she hadn't realized it was the same girl she was best friends with in this time. No wonder Sailor Saturn wasn't allowed to journey with them to the past. It was like she had lived a whole other life and didn't even know it. She hoped that things would be peaceful now. After all, since the Dead Moon Circus, there hadn't been any more enemies and Serenity really wanted to focus on school, as it was her senior year and she wanted it to be memorable.

Three mysterious figures were walking down a dark hallway.

"Can we find it?" The brunette asked.

"We can. That's why we came." The black haired one said turning to look at his comrades.

"We'll find it for sure." The white haired cutie said. "No matter what."

Then the door opened into a blinding light.. and the three figures stepped out onto a stage, where groups of girls were screaming and cheering and trying to get a better view of the stage. A sign behind the trio read "Live Tour - Three Lights." The Three Lights began to sing a haunting melody causing many girls to swoon.

At a cafe, the girls were talking about the Three Lights.

"I like Yaten Kou" Soiya said, hugging her arms around herself in a childish manner.

"He is quite handsome, but don't forget about Seiya. His eyes are gorgeous" She swooned. Hotaru frowned.

"Don't forget about Taiki Kou" She reminded them. "He's the romantic one"

"Serenity, who do you like?" Aya asked, but Serenity didn't respond. She just looked down sadly.

"What's wrong, Sere?" Hotaru asked. Serenity sighed.

"Kenji is transferring to America as an exchange student" She told them quietly.

"He'll only be gone for a year, right?" Soiya asked. Serenity nodded and stood up.

"I have to go home" She said, leaving the cafe. The three girls frowned. It wasn't like Serenity to be so down.

That night, Serenity (in pajamas) was sitting on her bed; she was holding a picture of her family. Luna came in, in cat form, and saw that Serenity was crying.

"Cheer up, sweetheart" Luna said, becoming human. The woman sat on the bed next Serenity.

"I can't. What if something happens to him?" She asked. "I wish Mom and Dad would tell him to stay" Serenity did not notice Kenji in the doorway listening to her every word. He entered the room and pulled Serenity into his arms.

"I'll be okay Rene" He said softly. "I'll write to you everyday, I promise"

The next day, the family went to the airport to see Kenji off. Five year old Hina clung to his leg.

"Don't go" She pleaded. Usagi picked Hina up and held her as Kenji looked at each one of his family members.

"I'm only going to be gone for a year" He reminded them. Serenity flung her arms around him.

"Be safe" She whispered.

The tender moment was interrupted by shrieks and mayhem; they looked over to see a huge crowd of young girls waiting for the Three Lights. The Lights forced their way through the crowd, and somehow managed to shake off the followers. The family walked down the terminal; as they passed one of the Lights - Seiya - Seiya felt something from Serenity. She glanced at him and smiled sweetly. Later, Kenji's plane took off, and his family watched it fly away.

Serenity and the other girls, minus Soiya, were in the cafe, when Soiya burst in to tell them that the Three Lights were filming something in the park. The girls jumped up and rushed to the park.

At the park, there was a large crowd gathered to watch. The girls were excited, and they tried to see what was going on by jumping up and down behind the crowd, but with little success.

Finally, they decided to force their way to the front of the crowd; Soiya, Aya, and Hotaru disappeared into the crowd, leaving Serenity behind. Behind them, unnoticed in a tree, was a small, white-haired girl wearing a Chicago gangster-style pin striped suit and sunglasses.

Serenity wandered off; then saw some TV trucks in a roped-off area, with a sign that said, "Authorized Personnel Only". She began to sneak in that direction. As she passed a park bench, a voice spoke sharply,

"You're not supposed to go there," startling Serenity. She turned towards the sound as Seiya Kou got up from the bench, and was startled to see Serenity, as he remembered her from the airport.

"I'm sorry" Serenity said, blushing as the guy stared at her intently. She bit her lip. "I just wanted to..well..." She stumbled over her words, feeling her face heat up.

"Calm down" Seiya said. He smiled at her. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, surprised and thrilled that she wasn't throwing herself all over him.

"Who doesn't?" Serenity asked, winking at him. "Lets see if I've got it all, Seiya Kou, lead singer of the three lights, likes poetry, is considered a bit of a play boy and favorite food is sashimi" Seiya gaped at her and she laughed.

"I do read the magazines" She said, "and I listen to your music"

"I see. What is your name?" Seiya asked.

"Serenity" She replied. Seiya smiled.

"Well Serenity, I must say, it has been a pleasure to meet you, it's good to see that I have some fans who can control themselves" He said. Serenity smiled.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Seiya" She said. She watched Seiya walk away. Once he was gone, she continued the way she had been going.

Serenity was sneaking around the trucks when Arisu, one of the actresses came out of one. As she started to walk away, the pin stripe-suit-woman appeared. She whipped off her suit to reveal a moderately silly skimpy white outfit, complete with tail.

"Give me your star seed!" She commanded and hurled a couple of balls of light at Arisu, who was held motionless. A flower appeared on the victim's forehead, and opened to reveal a small, shining crystal.

Serenity saw this all from behind a truck; and transformed. Then she contacted her friends and told them where to meet her.

The crystal that had appeared turned black, and the villainess was disappointed, as the star seed was not the one that she was looking for.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't forgive you for attacking the idol Itsuki Arisu." Silver Moon appeared, "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The villainess was unimpressed;

"I am Sailor Iron Mouse" She introduced her self. Then She turned the actress into Sailor Actor. Then a phone booth appeared and Iron Mouse got into it and vanished

The microphone grew spikes, and the monster began swinging it on the end of its cord, trying to hit Silver Moon. Silver Moon dodged several attacks.

"Jupiter Galaxial Evolution"

"Venus Celestial Chain"

"Saturn Silent Wall" The three attacks hit Sailor Actor and she got blasted back.

"Wait!" Silver Moon told her friends. "It's Arisu" Her friends stopped attacking immediately.

Then there were finger-snapping sounds, and three figures appeared on top of a truck. They were wearing abbreviated black-leather versions of the Sailor Senshi costume.

"Sailor Star Fighter"

"Sailor Star Maker"

"Sailor Star Healer"

Silver Moon and her friends stared in awe. The monster attacked, and Sailor Star Fighter hit her with her Star Serious Laser attack. The monster was badly hurt by the attack, and the Star Lights were about to hit it again when Silver Moon jumped in between them.

"Move, there is nothing more we can do for her" Star Fighter said.

"You can't kill her" Silver Moon protested. Suddenly, Eternal Cosmos appeared.

"Cosmos moonlight therapy beam", Eternal Cosmos shot the attack at the monster and the monster returned to being human. Silver Moon turned around, but the Star Lights were gone.

"I guess we'll never have any peace" Eternal Cosmos said, sighing heavily.


	35. The three lights go to Jubann high?

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter thirty-five: The three lights go to Jubann high?**

Serenity stood on the roof of her school, staring at the sky. She thought about the new enemy and wished Kenji could be there to help her. She wished she had ultimate power like her mother. She wondered if she had anymore power ups, considering how many Usagi had. She wished she had the power to heal people like Usagi, so that the older woman wouldn't always be needed in battle. She stared at the moon.

"Grandmother, I need help" She whispered.

One day at school, Serenity began to pen a letter to Kenji.

_Dear Kenji,_

_I miss you already, though it's only been one week since you went to America. We have a new enemy now, but we don't know much about her. She kind of reminds me of a mouse. I hope we can defeat her and get on with our lives. Do you have to speak English everyday? Is it hard? Write soon,_

_your loving sister,_

_Serenity_

Later, Serenity was walking down the street with Luna draped over her shoulder; As she walked distractedly around a corner, she bumped into Seiya.

"Hi" She said, turning red again. Luna observed this with a smirk.

"Hey Serenity" Seiya said, "Sorry for bumping into you"

"It was my fault entirely" Serenity said smiling. Just then the other two Lights walked up.

"Taiki, Yaten, I'd like you to meet Serenity" Seiya introduced.

"Please, call me Sere" Serenity said softly. "That's what my friends call me"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sere" Taiki said, kissing her hand. Not to be outdone, Yaten bowed low. Serenity giggled.

"See you guys later" She said, continuing down the street. Once she was gone, Taiki turned to Seiya.

"She knows who we are, doesn't she?" Taiki asked. Seiya nodded and Yaten ran a hand through his ponytail.

"Why can't all girls be like her. Then we'd have some peace" He commented. The other two guys agreed.

In a large TV studio building, in a cluttered office, Iron Mouse was sitting at a TV editing console, wearing her pinstripe duds. She zoomed through several clips of people doing various athletics, then went back to a large guy in an American football uniform (number 13) and decided that he was to be the next target. As she was admiring his physique, the phone rang. She walked over to a desk with a phone on it, opened the file drawers, revealing a second phone, and answered that.

"Nezu producer, the president is calling for you." The voice at the other end said.

Iron Mouse walked through several abandoned hallways and storage rooms (the building appeared empty, except for her.) She came to an elevator with boards nailed across the opening; she ducked under the boards into the elevator, which took her to...

Outer space. Iron Mouse came out of the elevator and bowed to Galaxia, who was sitting on a throne.

"Have you found the star seed?" Galaxia asked.

"Soon, Galaxia-sama" Iron Mouse bowed. "soon"

Serenity, Aya, and Soiya were walking to school, when they saw a crowd of girls gathered out front, with Hotaru starry-eyed front and center.

"What's up Hotaru-chan?" Aya asked. Hotaru grinned.

"The three lights are going to attend Jubann High" She told them. Aya and Soiya also became starry-eyed. Serenity rolled her eyes.

The three lights got out of the van, and the cheering started.

Seiya spotted Serenity in the crowd

"Yo, Sere!" Serenity smiled and waved and Seiya jogged over to her.

"I guess we'll be going to the same school" He said, nervously.

"I guess so" Serenity said smiling. "see you later" She said. Serenity turned to her friends, who were staring at her.

"Why do you know Seiya?" Aya asked.

"We met in the park at the filming" Serenity replied shrugging.

In the classroom, the teacher introduced the three new students. Hotaru enthusiastically pointed out an empty seat next to her, which Yaten took. Taiki sat down in front of Aya, and Seiya took the seat behind Serenity. Soiya frowned grumpily, but said nothing.

"Would you like to show us around the school?" Seiya asked Serenity. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Sure" She replied. "I'd love to"

Meanwhile, Iron Mouse was lurking around outside the school.

Later, In the gym, Seiya was playing basketball. He stole the ball from one of the players, streaked down the court, and dunked the ball. The LARGE crowd of girls watching was very impressed.

Taiki and Yaten wre watching, and seemed less enthusiastic. Soiya spotted them, and latched onto Taiki. Taiki seemed non-plussed, but Soiya dragged him off with an arm around his neck.

Later that day, one of the athletes, kayama, was cooling off under a faucet when Iron Mouse appeared, still in her civies. She admired him, asked him for an interview, and rubbed up against his muscles, much to his consternation. Then she changed into her Mouse outfit, and attacked him. Inside, Serenity was at the shoe locker, and heard the screams.

Outside, the flower had appeared on Kayama's forehead, and a crystal came out of it. However, the crystal turned black, and Iron Mouse was disappointed.

"That's not the star seed that I'm looking for." She complained.

Silver Moon transformed but Iron Mouse turned the football player into a phage, stepped into her phone booth, and vanished.

The monster (Sailor Guts) was... basically, the football player, turned pink, and dressed in a miniature version of a Sailor outfit, complete with little wings. Silver Moon was about to fight when she heard the snapping fingers. The star lights appeared and the monster attacked them.

"Star gentile uterus" Sailor star Maker shouted. the attack hit the monster.

"Grandmother, give me strength" Serenity begged, closing her eyes, just as her friends rushed in. A bright light surrounded Serenity.

"I have heard you my child" The voice of Queen Serenity could be heard. The ancient queen appeared, quite translucent and touched Serenity's forehead. a glow surround Silver Moon's body and her out fit changed.

When the light was gone, Silver Moon's hair was still pink with silver streaks but she was wearing an outfit similar to her mother's, but different colors. The moon on her forehead was golden, but her moon earrings were silver, her winged bow was black with a silver moon, the moon at her waist was silver and she was still wearing boots, but they were black with silver moons on them. Her three layered skirt was different from her mother's as well. the bottom layer was white, the middle layer was silver and the top layer was white with silver crescent moons all over it. She wore wrist gloves with black bracelets on each wrist. Her puffy sleeves were silver and her wings were silver. Her choker was black with a silver moon at the center. She was Eternal Silver Moon.

"silver moon healing power" the attack hit the monster and he returned to being the football player. The starlights disappeared, once again.


	36. An enemy? An ally?

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter thirty-six: An enemy? An ally? The Star Lights and the Sailor Senshi**

In the library, Usagi was writing a letter to Kenji. It had been two months since he had gone to America, and none of the family had recieved any replies from him. Usagi was starting to get worried, but she didn't want the other scouts to worry, so she had asked Demando and Serenity not to say anything.

"Hey Usagi" Usagi turned around and gasped. Michiru and Haruka were standing behind her. She hadn't seen them in years. She had seen Setsuna around, but the other two senshi hadn't reappeared after the skirmish with Mistress Nine.

"Hotaru told us about Kenji studying abroad" Haruka said. "How is he?" Usagi looked down, She knew she couldn't tell them, especially since the others didn't know.

"Ok" She whispered. "I have to go" She stood up abruptly and left the library, tears in her eyes.

"That was odd" Haruka remarked. Michiru simply nodded.

The three lights were in their room rehearsing.

"Silver Moon reminds me of the princess" Seiya said quietly.

"Don't say that" Taiki snapped. "She could be an enemy"

Makoto and Usagi were in a strawberry garden. Usagi and Makoto were picking strawberries, because Makoto was going to make a strawberry cake for everyone. Then Makoto noticed someone else in the green house.

In the next room, Taiki was looking at the roses.

"Silver Moon, who is she? She doesn't know anything about the real fight. She doesn't know what we went through to get here" He said to himself. He scrunched the rose tightly in his hand and jumped in surprise as the two women entered the room.

"Ah, Taiki Kou" Makoto said knowingly. "What is a young idol like yourself, doing here?"

"Thinking" Taiki replied, bowing to the women. "If you'll excuse me..." He turned to leave, but Usagi stopped him.

"Your bleeding" She commented, grabbing his hand. He tried to pull away, but she fussed over him like a mother hen and bandaged his hand with a handkerchief.

"Thank you" Taiki replied. He turned and left the green house.

Meanwhile, Nezu was in a park. She didn't feel like working, and she was looking at a magazine. She spotted a cooking expert, Yoshinokawa Tetsurou, in the magazine. Nezu chose him as her next target.

Then Nezu got a call telling her that Galaxia was calling for her. Nezu went up to see Galaxia.

"Do you have the star seed yet?" Galaxia asked.

"No Galaxia-sama, but I have chosen my next target" Nezu said, bowing. Galaxia blasted Nezu backwards.

"I don't like long waits" She reminded Nezu. Nezu nodded and scurried away.

Soiya, Hotaru and Aya were at Serenity's house. They turned on the TV to watch Yoshinokawa Tetsurou's cooking program. They saw Taiki on TV. He was supposed to help Tetsurou cook a short cake.

"Go Taiki" Soiya cheered. They watched as Taiki made the short cake, but Serenity noticed something in the corner. Someone was lurking about the studio. She pointed it out to her friends, and they rushed to the studio.

After the broadcast, the four girls were searching the studio, when they heard Yoshinokawa's screams. the quickly transformed.

Sailor Iron Mouse got the star seed, but it wasn't the real one. Then Yoshinokawa turned into Sailor Chef, and Sailor Galaxial Jupiter used the Galactic Oak Evolution attack against Sailor Chef, but it didn't faze him. Celestial Venus and Silver Moon blasted him with a combined attack and he fell backward into a wall.

The girls didn't realize that the starlights were watching them, instead of jumping in this time.

"Silver Moon Healing Power!" Silver Moon cried and Sailor Chef turned back into Tetsurou. After they helped the chef to his feet and he had thanked him, he left. Silver Moon leaned against the wall.

Who is this enemy?' She asked aloud.

"I don't know" Celestial Venus said. "They seem worse than the death busters"

"Well, remember, the death busters was like, 18 years ago" Galaxial Jupiter said.

"Not for us" Silver Moon sighed. "We only recently returned from the past and now we have a new enemy. We'll never be able to live normal lives" She clenched her fists. "The death busters killed my father, I never even knew him, but I'll be damned if this enemy hurts anyone I..." She paused. "Care about" She finished. The wheels were turning in her head. what if the enemy had gotten to Kenji and that's why he hadn't written to family. She hoped that wasn't the case. She smiled brightly. "Let's go home" After they were gone, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten came out of their hiding place.

"They aren't enemies" Seiya said softly. "They are just trying to protect this planet"

"Maybe you're right" Taiki said. "but can we trust them?"

"we may not have a choice" Yaten said. "we have to trust them, for them to trust us. This is their turf, not ours"

Later everyone was at the arcade, in the secret room that hadn't been used in years.

"What are you going to do about the new enemy?" Motoki asked. He hated thinking of his wife and daughter in danger.

"We have to beat the enemy" Usagi said firmly. "It's time Demando. We need everyone, the generals, Safir and Oparla. Everyone must be on their guard, in case someone is attacked in your area. We will defeat the enemy and we will do it together"

"Usagi is right. Motoki, I want you to have your cell phone with you at all times, in case you're in trouble" Makoto told her husband.

"What about the starlights?" Hotaru asked.

"I do not believe they are enemies" Usagi said firmly. "But I also don't think they're from this planet. They have an aura that is not of earth"

In a different place, Michiru and Haruka were together.

"Another wave is coming" Michiru stated.

"It's a bigger wave than what we have seen" Haruka acknowledged.

"Is our fighting ever going to end?" Michiru asked sadly.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you" Haruka replied, taking her hand.


	37. Haruka and Michiru join in the battle

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter thirty-seven: Haruka and Michiru join in the battle**

Serenity was in her room, when Usagi called for her. She hurried down to the living room, and stopped short when she saw Michiru and Haruka.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Even though it had been years for Usagi, it had only been a couple months for Serenity and she was still upset with the way the two of them had treated her mother in the past.

"Serenity" Usagi reprimanded. "Michiru and Haruka have come to join in the battle"

"Oh really?" Serenity said coolly. "Well, that's fine, but I will do things my way" Michiru sighed, knowing that the girl still hadn't forgiven them, and she realized that Serenity's trip to the past mus have been recent. She smiled lightly.

"These are for you and your friends" She said, handing a stack of tickets to Serenity. Serenity looked at them and realized that they were tickets to see the Three Lights in concert. She smiled slightly and accepted the tickets. Haruka explained that it was a joint concert between Michiru and the Three Lights.

Meanwhile, Galaxia blasted Iron Mouse.

"You understand what I'm after. Then you know that you only have a couple chances left." Galaxia warned. Iron Mouse nodded, holding a hand to her side.

Later Nezu was going around town wondering who had the star seed. Then she saw a poster of a famous conductor. Nezu thought that such an old man might have the star seed.

The three lights were in their dressing room wondering what kind of person Michiru was.

"I don't like the idea of a joint concert" Yaten said, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about it. We should just do our performance for _Her" _He reminded Yaten. Yaten frowned. Seiya was wondering who the mysterious Michiru was.

The joint concert started and Michiru played the violin next to the Three Lights performance. Michiru could feel some sort of message in the performance of the Three Lights. Seiya felt some strong planetary power in Michiru. They both began to wonder who one the other really was. After the concert, Serenity went back stage to see Michiru and ran into Seiya.

"We gotta stop running in to each other" she said, blushing. "I was just on my way to visit Michiru" Seiya offered to accompany her. She accepted his arm and they went to Michiru's dressing room. Serenity knocked on it and Michiru opened it immediately.

"Hello Michiru-san" Seiya said, bowing. "I am a fan of yours" Michiru laughed a musical laugh.

"I wouldn't have thought classical music would be your style" She said. She noticed the way Serenity was holding onto Seiya's arm and smiled slightly. "I wonder who you really are..." She trailed off.

"You were really good Michiru" Serenity admitted. Michiru smiled.

"Thank you Serenity" She said. After Serenity and Seiya left, but as they were walking up the stairs, Serenity lost her footing and fell backward. Seiya made to grab her arm, but was too late. She tumbled down the stairs and crashed into another man and both of them fell down the stairs. Seiya hurried down the stairs, and extended a hand to Serenity. She took it. Seiya helped the other man, who was a famous conductor, Garayan.

"When I heard your music today, I could feel your message" Garayan told Seiya. "Whoever the message is for, I hope they get it" Than Garayan left. Serenity felt odd and decided to follow the conductor.

When Garayan got outside, Nezu was waiting for him. When she was going to introduce herself, she couldn't find any more of her name cards. So she just turned herself into Iron Mouse and fired her fireballs at Garayan. Then Garayan's star seed popped out of his head.

Serenity saw what was happening, and she immediately transformed into Eternal Silver Moon.

Iron Mouse thought that she finally had the star seed, but eventually Garayan's star seed turned black. Then Eternal Silver Moon arrived on the scene.

Sailor Iron Mouse left, leaving Silver Moon to deal with Sailor Conductor. The monster kept attacking Silver Moon, and she couldn't get a clear shot and got cornered by the monster. The sticks that Sailor Conductor threw trapped Silver Moon against a wall. But then there was the sound of finger snapping, and the Sailor Star Lights appeared.

Sailor Star Fighter used her Star Serious Laser attack.

Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker helped Sailor Moon.

Then Sailor Moon used her healing attack to turn the monster back into Mr. Garayan.

As the Star Lights were going to leave, Sailor Moon tried to stop them.

"Wait, let me thank you today. You'll fight with us from now on won't you?" she pleaded.

"We seem to have common enemies" Sailor Star Maker said, shrugging.

"If you don't slow us down, it's ok" Star Healer said. Star Fighter smiled and went to shake Serenity's hand. But then the world shaking attack came at them.

"Get lost, I won't miss you on purpose the next time" Sailor Uranus said coldly. Silver Moon was livid.

"what are you doing?" She hissed.

"They are invaders who came from outside the solar system. We can't trust them" Neptune said. Eternal Silver Moon frowned. The Star Lights made to leave.

"Stop!" Silver Moon commanded. Something in her voice made them stop. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I guess you didn't get the memo" She snapped to Uranus and Neptune. "I recall telling you earlier this morning that if you joined the fight, I was still going to do things my way. Mother won't appreciate this anymore than I do. She wants the starlights to work with us. You may think your protecting us, but did you ever stop to think that maybe the starlights came here because their home world was destroyed by the enemy?" The Star Lights looked at each other in surprise. How did she know that? Silver Moon smiled grimly.

"You are dismissed" She said. Uranus and Neptune tried to protest, but Silver Moon put up a barrier. The two outer senshi left and the barrier dropped.

"I don't understand" Star Fighter said, leaning against the wall. "Are you the leader of this band of scouts?"

"Not exactly" Silver Moon said. "My mother's friend Venus is the leader, and her daughter Celestial Venus is taking over as leader"

"Then what was that all about?" Star Maker asked. Silver Moon sighed.

"Ok, Me and my friends are earthlings, but our parents and Sailor Saturn are not, not really anyway. A very long time ago, My mother was Princess of the Moon Kingdom" Star Fighter blinked.

"Eternal Cosmos is Princess Serenity?" She asked. "She has the silver crystal?"

"Yes, and so do I" Silver Moon replied. "Please continue to fight with us. I know why you are here" before they could reply, Silver Moon took off and disappeared.


	38. Seiya and Serenity's Heart Pounding Date

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter thirty-eight: Seiya and Serenity's Heart Pounding Date**

The Three Lights were going to have a day off. It was rare that the trio every got a day off, so they were very relieved. Seiya thought about actually asking Serenity out, and decided to do it. The worst thing that could happen, was she could reject him. He also decided not to tell Yaten and Taiki, since they would tell him that now was not a time to look for a girlfriend. But Serenity was different than all the other girls who always tried to get him to date them. Serenity was special.

Serenity was walking home, when Seiya met her on the street.

"Come with me tomorrow, you have nothing to do right?" He said, almost forcefully. He groaned inwardly. That was definately not a proper way to get a date. What would she think of him now?

"I guess I could" She said, blushing a little. "What time?"

"Come to Ichinohashi Park at 11:00" Seiya replied. He turned around and walked away, with Serenity staring at him.

"What just happened?" She wondered. Aya came up behind her and grinned.

"You have a date with the leader of the three lights" She said. "Aren't you excited?" Serenity sighed, and swung her bag to her other shoulder.

"I suppose" She said. "Seiya seems like a nice guy, but what about the rumors that he's a playboy?" Aya scoffed.

"You mean that stupid stuff in the tabloids, please" She said. "I haven't seen Seiya hit on anyone but you since he got to Jubann High" Serenity gaped at her friend.

"Seiya doesn't hit on me" She protested. Aya crossed her arms and gave Serenity a 'Look'. Serenity sighed.

"Fine" She huffed. They resumed walking. "Hey Aya, do you think the starlights can be trusted?" She asked. Aya glanced at her.

"Do you trust them?" She asked in return.

"Yes" Serenity said firmly.

"Then so do I, and so do the rest of the scouts" Aya declared.

"All except two, possibly four" Serenity sighed.

"Hotaru is in our group, now that she grew up a seperate life again" Aya said. "She trusts them. It's hard to tell with Pluto, she hasn't shown up for any of the battles, but Neptune and Uranus are hard headed and full of hot air" Aya said. "We may be able to win this war with out them, but I doubt we'll win it without the star lights. You are the only one with powers stronger than the starlights. The rest of us have limited powers" Serenity nodded, feeling better about her decision to fight with the starlights.

The phone kept ringing for Nezu, but she was trying to escape. She knew that Galaxia was angry with her, and she was afraid that the woman would kill her. Unfortunately fo Nezu, everywhere she went, the phone followed her. Finally, Nezu answered the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi" She answered. She heard Galaxia's voice and immediately hung up. Then she gasped. "What have I done?" Nezu's terror was short lived when she noticed the Three Lights Poster on the train. She began to laugh. "I should have realized it earlier, I will target Kou Seiya and his star seed will be the one Galaxia needs"

The next day, at 11:00, Serenity entered the park to look for Seiya. She was wearing a pink dress and white flats, with a floppy white hat. She had decided to wear her hair in a braid. She looked around, and didn't see Seiya. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped a foot.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Seiya asked, apologetically.

"A little" Serenity said, catching her breath. Seiya held his arm out to her and she took it.

Nezu recieved another call from Galaxia, But she just ignored it and ran away, again. She knew that she could not avoid Galaxia forever. She had to find Seiya Kou and hopefully his star seed would put her back in good graces with Galaxia.

Seiya took Serenity to an amusment park and she had a blast, going on rides. Seiya bought her some cotton candy.

"Thank you" Serenity said. Seiya smiled at her. It was then that Serenity noticed a small machine with tiny key chains in it. "Hold this please" She said, handing the cotton candy to Seiya. She went over to the machine, and slid a coin into the slot and began to play. She managed to grab a tiny bear key chain. Seiya congratulated her, but frowned when she handed it to him.

"What's this for?" He asked, curiously.

"For taking me out and being a friend" Serenity said, sincerely. "Believe it or not, I don't get to do this type of thing very much"

Seiya accepted the keychain and pinned it to his shirt.

"How so?" He asked her, sliding his own coin into the machine.

"It's complicated" Serenity said. "There are certain obligations I have to fulfill" Seiya managed to catch a small pegasus keychain and he gave it to Serenity. She accepted it, even though it reminded her of Helios and it was a painful reminder. Luckily, Seiya didn't ask any questions about her obligations, as though he could sense that it was not a topic she wanted to discuss.

Seiya wanted to cheer Serenity up, so he took her on the Ferris Wheel, but unfortunately, once again, he asked the wrong question.

"How's your brother?" He asked. Serenity was silent for a moment. She'd been lying to Seiya about her identity, she couldn't lie to him about this too.

"I, haven't gotten any replies from him" She whispered. "None of us have" Seiya put an arm around her shoulder and a tear slid down her cheek. Without realizing it, both of them had the same thought. What if the enemy had gotten to him? Seiya thought this because he knew that Galaxia was targeting regular people, Serenity thought that perhaps the enemy knew his identity.

"I am going to take you somewhere fun" Seiya said suddenly. When the Ferris Wheel stopped, Seiya led her out of the amusement park.

Nezu was waiting for the Three Lights in a disco. She had done her homework, and had found the place that the Three Lights usually hung out at when they didn't have to work. As she mingled in the crowd, she saw Seiya and Serenity enter the disco.

"Do you know how to dance?" Seiya asked.

"Not alot" Serenity replied.

"Then, I'll teach you" Seiya replied. Serenity smiled. They went out to the dace floor and began to dance. Then Seiya took Serenity in his arms and told her that everything would be all right. Serenity felt safe in his arms, but she wasn't sure if this was the right time for a boyfriend. She liked Seiya alot, but she was scared too. For his safety, if her identity was found out by the enemy.

Then Iron Mouse appeared and grinned at the two of them.

"I will take your star seed" She said. Seiya told Serenity to escape and she took off, looking for a safe place to transform.

Iron Mouse fired her fireballs, and they converged on Seiya. There was a bright flash of light, but when the light cleared, Seiya wasn't there. Seiya had jumped out of the way. Seiya then transformed into Sailor Star Fighter.

"But you're a guy" Iron Mouse wailed, pouting. The other Sailor Star Lights appeared and Iron Mouse got even more frustrated. She began to cry when Eternal Silver Moon showed up. Eternal Silver Moon payed no attention to Iron Mouse. She spotted the small keychain bear that she had won for Seiya earlier that day. It was lying on the ground. She glanced around, but there were no phage. She picked up the bear. Her voice cracked as she looked up,

"This is Seiya's" She whispered. Star Fighter was taken aback, but it was all starting to make sense. What Serenity had said about obligations earlier, the similarities between Silver Moon and Serenity. Fighter couldn't believe it. Serenity was one of the Sailor Scouts and the one with the crystal. Her name made sense now too. She was most likely named after Her mother's past life. "What happened to Seiya?"

"He's all right. I'll guarantee it" Fighter said. Iron Mouse grinned.

"Oh, you don't know anything. I know it. Do you want to know Seiya's identity?" She asked, evilly. Silver Moon looked confused. Before Iron Mouse could say anything, Fighter fired the star serious laser at her. Iron Mouse got into her telephone box just in time.

"If you don't want me to talk about your identity, give me your star seed" Iron Mouse bargained.

But then Iron Mouse got another phone call. Iron Mouse was shocked and VERY scared. She slowly picked up the phone.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Sailor Iron Mouse" Galaxia's voice came from the other end.

"Are you mad at me?" Iron Mouse asked, frightened.

"I have no use for you any more" Galaxia said. The Galaxia appeared. Iron Mouse begged for her life, but Galaxia paid no attention and took her bracelets. Iron Mouse vanished. Galaxia turned to the star lights and Silver Moon.

"The galaxy belongs to me, Sailor Galaxia. If you don't want to be like this, don't disobey me" She warned. Then she disapeared.

"Galaxia" Silver Moon whispered. "I don't understand"

"Galaxia" Healer confirmed.

"The real enemy that destroyed our planet" Maker said. Silver Moon sighed.

"You have to be careful too" Fighter warned. Silver Moon squared her shoulders.

"I am not afraid" She said. "I just don't understand. Something is wrong with Sailor Galaxia. I don't believe that she was always like that. Sailor Scouts are meant to preserve peace, they are not meant to rage war" She looked straight at the starlights.

"I don't think you should be here" Silver Moon said. "This isn't your planet. You needn't fight for it when your own planet was destroyed"

"We can't leave" Maker said. "We are looking for our princess. Her light led us here. She's somewhere on earth" Silver Moon took in this information.

"Very well. I thank all three of you for the help you have given to me and the scouts" She sighed. "My mom's been fighting since she was fourteen years old. There will be years of peace, and then a new enemy will show up. There is one thing I want you to understand, There is always a way to save someone. It is not impossible, so don't ever try to tell me it is. I do things my own way, and I don't take kindly to being told what to do. I get that from my mother. Now, I need to go find Seiya" She turned on her heel and left, leaving the starlights to stare after her.

"I don't know what to make of her" Taiki said, detransforming. "It's pretty obvious that she's Serenity"

"It's also obvious that she is not an enemy. She just wants to protect her planet" Seiya reminded them. "I think we should tell her who we are. It might make things easier"

"Are you sure?" Yaten asked. Seiya nodded.

"I don't know" Taiki said. "Maybe we should hold off on it a bit" Seiya sighed and nodded. Then he went to find Serenity. When she saw him, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am so glad you're ok" She said. She had figured out what Iron Mouse meant, but she decided to keep this information to herself. She was almost sure that Seiya now knew her identity as well, considering what she had said when picking up the keychain. She handed it to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful day" She said, then she took off, waving a hand at him.


	39. Siren comes flying in

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter thirty-nine: Siren comes flying in**

Galaxia held three star seeds in her hands. She called for the Anima-mates. Her loyal Sailor Senshi.

"We have gained control of 80 percent of the Galaxy" Sailor Lead Crow declared.

"Yes, but we must gain control of the planets in this solar system" Tin Nyanko reminded her. Lead crow glared at Nyanko. The two Anima-mates did not get along.

"Sailor Aluminum Siren" Galaxia called. Siren stepped forward. "You must go to earth and retrieve the rest of the star seeds. I won't tolerate failure like Sailor Iron Mouse" Galaxia warned. Siren bowed and left.

Meanwhile, Serenity was telling her friends about Galaxia.

"She's really powerful and she killed Iron Mouse with no feelings at all" She explained. "The only way to win is with the help of the starlights. She did not tell them that she had figured out the identity of the starlights. "The starlights can be trusted" Suddenly Setsuna appeared. She was someone they hadn't seen since she had sent them back in time.

"It is not wise to trust them so quickly" She warned. "There is a strange evil energy all over the galaxy. It's an energy that is taking away the glitter of the stars" She told them. "You must be cautious"

Later that day, Serenity was taking a walk in the park when a cute little girl with heart shaped odango red hair, and white umbrella appeared in front of her. The wind blew her umbrella away, and Serenity caught it for her. She returned the umbrella to the girl, and then went on her way.

As she was walking, she began to notice that the little girl was following her. She sighed and walked over to the small girl.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Chibi" The small girl replied.

"Where do you live?" Serenity tried again.

"Chibi" The girl said again. Serenity sighed and placed a hand on the shoulder of the small girl. She felt a shock and an aura she had never felt before. She knew then, that she could not take the girl to the police, So she decided to take the girl home with her. Perhaps Usagi could discover the mystery.

Aluminum Siren (dressed in normal human clothes) was packing Nezu's stuff. She was feeling very sad for Nezu, and hoped that the same thing would not happen to her. These thoughts made her hungry, So she looked through the desk for a snack. Then Lead Crow (dressed in normal human clothes) appeared in the doorway.

"Sailor Lead Crow, what..." Siren began, but Lead Crow cut her off.

"It's Karasuma" She snapped. "It is the name I will be using on Earth, remember?" She pointed at Nezu's desk. "That will be your workspace" Siren wrinkled her nose and began cleaning off the desk. She hated a messy work station. Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren had been rivals for the top among the Anima-mates. But they were also friends.

Crow told Siren to hurry and look for the target, so she wouldn't be erased like Iron Mouse. But Aluminum Siren took out her bento and said she would eat first. Crow slapped a hand to her forhead.

"How were we ever rivals?" She wondered out loud.

When Serenity got home, she told Usagi and Demando about the child. Usagi also had no long finding out about the child, but she was able to determine that Chibi Chibi was not from Earth.

"We must keep her with us until we discover where she is from and what her purpose is" Usagi explained. "She does look a bit like you, Serenity" Serenity eyed the little girl, and realized that it was true, but she said nothing. She wondered if it was possible that the girl was hers from the future, but since Setsuna guarded the gates and times, she shook the possibility out of her head. Later that day, Usagi and Serenity were shopping with Chibi Chibi and Hina, when Chibi Chibi disapeared. Serenity went to look for the small girl.

When Serenity was walking around, she spotted a policeman talking to Chibi Chibi. But when she got closer, she found that it was Seiya wearing a police uniform. Seiya had to be a policeman for one day, as it was part of his work as an idol.

"Thank you for finding Chibi Chibi" Serenity said breathlessly. "Mum has gone to the station"

Seiya carried Chibi Chibi on his shoulders as he and Serenity walked to the police station. W

"This child looks a lot like you" Seiya commented. "It's almost as if she were yours" Serenity turned red and Seiya laughed. "Are you hiding anything?" He asked.

"So are you" Serenity retorted, than clamped a hand over her mouth. They walked the rest of the way in silence. At the station, Usagi was waiting for them, and she took Chibi Chibi off Seiya's hands. The other three lights were there, also dressed as policemen.

"You did very well, young man" The police chief said, shaking Seiya's hand.

Meanwhile Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow (both in human clothes and wearing sunglasses) were spying on them.

"The police chief has the star seed we need" Crow told Siren. Siren was busy eating a rice target and Crow growled in frustration. "I have found you a target" She hissed.

After the police chief went outside to his car, Siren went up to him and asked for an interview. The police chief thought that Siren was a little too suspicious, and tried to get away, but Siren kept following him. Then Siren backed the chief up against a wall, and she changed into her Sailor Senshi outfit. She got his star seed out of him, but it wasn't the real star seed that they were looking for.

"Now I'm hungry" Siren said, frowning.

Kust then Eternal Cosmos and Sailor Pluto appeared. Karasuma also changed into her Sailor Senshi outfit.

"Who are you two?" Cosmos asked. Siren went up to her and handed her a buisness card. Crow became irritated.

"We are the true Sailor Senshi, who work for Galaxia-sama" She told them.

"dead scream" Sailor Pluto attacked, but Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow easily avoided the attack. Then they both got into the telephone box and disappeared.

The police chief turned into Sailor Cop. Sailor Cop fired at Cosmos and Pluto. Then Sailor Star Fighter came and blasted Sailor Cop.

"star serious laser!" She said. Once the Sailor Cop was down, Cosmos used her healing powers, to turn him back into the police chief. That night, Usagi tried to write a letter to her son, but tears started falling down her cheeks. Demando held her close and dried her tears.

"I am sure he's alright" Demando said. "But maybe it's time to tell the others" Usagi sighed.

"Maybe you're right" She said. "I miss him so much"

"We all do" Demando whispered. "We all do"


	40. A Party?

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter forty: A...Party?**

Serenity, Soiya, Aya and Hotaru were all at school on Friday morning talking about the break in crimes in Tokyo.

"There was an old woman threatened with a knife, last night" Hotaru told them. Serenity paled.

"Mom and Dad are going to be gone tonight and won't be back until morning" She said. "It's just me, Luan, Chibi Chibi and Hina" Seiya overheard them and jogged over. He was dressed in a football uniform.

"I'll stay with you ladies" He offered. "I'll knock out anyone who breaks in" Serenity was unsure, but Hotaru urged her to accept the invitation, so she did.

Back home, Serenity checked the place to make sure everything was all clean. The living room, bathroom, kitchen and suddenly remembered that she needed to do the hallway. Luna was watching when suddenly, Serenity slipped and fell on the floor.

"Are you sure having Seiya over is a good idea?" Luna asked. "I mean, he is a guy and..." Serenity sighed.

"Yes, but you'll be here and you are an adult" She said. "Besides, he's coming here to protect us"

"Um, Sere, have you forgotten that we have powers?" Luna asked. Serenity blushed. She had indeed forgotten about it when she had agreed to the invitation. "I was right. You do like this boy" Serenity blushed again and told Luna to drop it. She remained sprawled on the floor when the doorbell rang.

"Come in" She called. The door opened and Seiya entered. he glanced at Serenity and smiled slightly.

"What are you doing, aerobics?" He asked. Serenity blushed and quickly got to her feet. She showed him to the living room and told him that she had some tea ready, if he would just sit and wait. Seiya sat on the couch and glanced at the picture on a end table. It was of the whole family, and Serenity had an arm around a boy, who must have been her twin. Serenity arrived with some tea and gave a cup to Seiya. Then She offered him a choice of short cake or Mont Blanc?

"Whichever!" Seiya said. Serenity thought for a moment, then handed him the Mont Blanc. Seiya accepted it and a cup of tea. Seiya decided that it was now or never, to tell Serenity that he knew her identity and to tell her his own identity. He leaned forward. "Can I tell you something personal?" He asked. Serenity nodded, having a feeling that she knew what it was. But then the doorbell rang. Chibi Chibi raced to the door, but Serenity stopped her, and checked through the window. It was Aya, Hotaru, Soiya and Artemis. All were unexpected invites, but Serenity let them all in.

"We wanted to see how you were doing" Soiya said, brightly. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just tell the truth and say that you came here to see Seiya" She said. Seiya looked up from his tea when they entered the living room.

"Hello" He said. Slightly amused, since Serenity looked irritated. But just then, the door bell rang again and Chibi Chibi jumped up this time to see who it was then opened it. It happened Taiki and Yaten. They wanted to know if Seiya was around. Serenity walked to the door and sighed.

"You might as well come in to" She said, not at all happy that her time with Seiya had been interupted. She led them into the living room. "I'll order pizza and then we can play some cards" Serenity placed the order and then they sat down at the table to play a game of cards.

"I believe somebody is holding out on the Three of Hearts!" Seiya said, looking around. Serenity noticed that she had it in her hand and debated whether or not to discard it for him.

"I think I'll keep it" She said, winking at him. Seiya grinned. The game continued on and it looked like Hotaru was winning.

Meanwhile, Haruka and Michiru stopped by Serenity's house for a while. The reason was that their car's fan belt snapped and needed repairs. They weren't aware that Usagi and Demando weren't home, and thought they were lucky it happened near Serenity's house, so they could kill some time there.

"I'm not bored when I'm with you." Michiru said sweetly. Serenity came up to open the door and was surprised, and not to happy to see Haruka and Michiru. Haruka was not happy to see the three lights in the house and Seiya told her that he had originally come as a bodyguard for the ladies who were home since the parents were out.

Serenity shot the two women a look that said, don't cause trouble. And then, the doorbell rang again. Serenity rolled her eyes, but opened it up and saw Jun Godai's "Oishinbou Banzai" and Jun asked if they could have an interview at the dinner table.

"No, so..." Serenity said.

"Are you having dinner?" Jun asked.

"What?" Serenity asked. "Well, not yet..." She stared at the strange man.

"What's the menu?" Jun asked.

"Take-out pizza..." Serenity said slowly.

"Pizza! That sounds good! Thanks for inviting us!" He tried to enter, but Serenity closed the door on him. "What should I do?" She asked the others. Everyone knew it would not look good for the three lights to be caught on TV at her house. It would be splashed all over the tabloids.

Soiya suggested that Serenity hide as many of them as she could, since it was a house full. Seiya hid with Chibi Chibi in a compartment after Serenity asked him to watch her.

Jun entered the house as did Siren and Crow. Jun didn't know what they were talking about but Crow and Siren used their bracelets to get the star seed out of Jun. Serenity ran out to see what was going on. She was about to transform, when Aya interrupted her and told her to come to the living room. Then she noticed what was going on as well. They all saw the star seed that was just a blank as it turned into dust. It wasn't the star seed Crow and Siren were looking for.

Uranus and Neptune appeared, standing on the table.

"That is so unsanitary to stand on there with your shoes on" Siren complained. Neptune was about to attack when the two evil senshi got into the phone booth and vanished. Jun turned into Sailor Sommelier.

Serenity transformed into Eternal Silver Moon and Aya transformed into Galaxial Jupiter. Sommelier attacked them with some red wine in a bottle.

"Deep Submerge" Neptune attacked, but it did not affect Sommelier at all. He also used hors d'oeuvres to attack Jupiter but Eternal Silver Moon used her tiara and flung it right in Sailor Sommelier's face. Also the others arrived as Saturn, Luna and Venus. And the Starlights came as Sailor Star Fighter, Maker and Healer. It suddenly got a bit off topic as they began inspecting the room.

"Silver Moon, how big is this room?" Uranus asked.

"12 mats size. I thought it was quite big, but when I look at it now..." Silver Moon trailed off.

" ...it's a bit small..." Neptune finished. Maker began her attack.

"Star Gentle..." but she was cut off by Jupiter, Venus and Saturn.

"Just a moment!" The said in unison. Maker was annoyed.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"If you use that attack here..." Jupiter trailed off. Maker looked around and realized what they were talking about. She frowned.

"Excuse me..." Sommelier ventured, getting confused.

"Shut up!" Everyone said at once. Silver Moon decided to end the confusion right away and healed Jun.  
Mercury: Sailor Moon! Hurry!

The starlights departed and so did Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. The rest all began cleaning up as Seiya, Yaten and Taiki returned and helped out. Then they hear a sudden noise coming from the closet.

"Is it a thief?" Serenity asked, biting her lip. Seiya took great caution in opening the closet on the count of three and all of them laughed when they saw Chibi Chibi and Hina, pigging out on cake. The two girls looked up guiltily, but no one found it in them to be mad at the girls. Hotaru helped Serenity give the girls a bath and put them to bed. Then they resumed thier game of cards until late into the night, when everyone fell asleep.


	41. The call to the Princess

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter forty-one: The call to the Princess**

The Starlights were performing a song called "Search For Your Love" live in concert, which was also live on the television at the Tenth Secondary General Hospital were a girl named Misa was very ill and was in bed drawing a picture. It seemed to be a princess of some sort. Misa's mother came to her room to serve her some food in bed. Misa turned her head to look at the calendar with the date September 3 circled around it in red. It was the date for Misa's surgery. There was a knock on the door.

Ami, Misa's doctor, entered the room and saw that Misa was watching the Three Lights perform. She smiled as she saw how happy Misa was to be able to watch the concert on TV even though she couldn't go to the live performance.

Later that evening, Ami was at the manor with Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Rei. The five of them rarely got to spend quality time together. Ami told them about Misa's illness, saying that no doctors in Japan could cure her.

"So a doctor from America is coming to Japan to perform surgery on her" Ami finished. "Misa is a bit scared to have surgery. I wish I knew what to get her as a get well gift"

"I have an idea" Usagi said suddenly. "Misa is a fan of the Three Lights, right?" Ami nodded. "Perhaps we could one of the Three lights to visit her. All of them, might be overwhelming, but perhaps one of them would take the time out of his busy schedule to visit her" Ami thought about this.

"Serenity knows them quite well. Perhaps she could as them. Now, Taiki is Misa's favorite idol of the group, so we should try him first" Usagi told Serenity about the girl at the hospital and she agreed to talk to Taiki.

Back at school, the Three lights were surrounded by hundreds of girls that wanted an autograph or wanted to kiss them, but they Starlights just wanted some time alone for a while, so they managed to dodge the crowd and head for their lockers.

"There has to be normal female fans, who don't just care about thier looks" Taiki grumbled.

"What about Serenity and her friends" Seiya said. Taiki rolled his eyes.

"Serenity, yes, Hotaru, yes, The other two, I am not so sure" He said. Seiya and Yaten laughed. The group of them were walking down the stairs, when Serenity statled them, but stepping directly into thier path.

"Taiki-kun, I have a favor to ask of you" She said, a little hesitantly. She explained the situation and Taiki said that he would be willing to go see the girl at the Hospital.

Later that day, Taiki and Serenity walked through the hospital over to Misa's room. Serenity and Taiki wanted to surprise her so Serenity asked Misa to close her eyes for just a second and Taiki entered then Misa was allowed to have her eyes open again.

"Hello, Misa" Taiki said, smiling. "Thank you for always watching us" Misa was nearly speechless.

"Thank you... for coming to see me..." She said weakly, as Taiki shook her hand. Ami, who was also in the room smiled.

"We thought you might enjoy this surprise" She said. Misa nodded.

"I listen to all your songs" She said. "They are gorgeous"

"Oh, I have an idea! This is a great chance to show your drawing to Taiki, Misa" Ami suggested. Misa paled.

"N... No" She said slowly.

"Oh? What? What kind of drawing?" Serenity asked.

"To be honest, she hasn't shown it to me at all!" Ami replied.

"No, not yet! I'm not finished yet!" Misa said, clutching her sketch book to her chest.

"Then, will you show me after you've recovered from your operation?" Taiki asked. Misa nodded slowly. As Taiki and Serenity left the hospital, Serenity thanked him for coming to see Misa.

"Anytime" Taiki said smiling. Later that night, Misa continue to color in her picture and also watched the Three lights "Search For Your Love" video on TV and had a strange feeling inside her...

As the Three lights were recording their "Search For Your Love", Taiki sighed. He couldn't help but wonder why the song wasn't getting any response from a princess. The recording people decided to call it a night after the song was over.

"You were a bit out of tune tonight, Taiki" Seiya commented.

"I'm just exhausted" Taiki replied.

"No worries. The concert isn't until tommorow night" Seiya said. "We should all get some sleep" But back at the hospital Misa, just couldn't color any more and she collapsed. Misa's mother entered and witnessed her collapse as she dropped a vase that shattered with red roses in it.

The next morning, Seiya was furious. Taiki wanted to cancel the concert because he wasn't feeling well and couldn't make contact with the princess.

"We have to do the contest" Seiya protested. Before Taiki could respond, Serenity ran into the dressing room. Luckily, they were all dressed.

"Misa has gotten worse" She gasped out. Taiki dropped the cup he was holding and coffee spilled to the floor.

It was the date of Misa's surgery. Taiki went to the hospital with Serenity to see Misa.

"I can't draw anymore" Misa told him, tears in her eyes. Taiki took a look at the picture of Misa's latest drawing and realized it was the princess he wanted to make contact to! "when I listened to your song, I saw a vision in my head of this princess" Misa explained. "But sne doesn't appear anymore, so I can't finish the drawing" Taiki stared at the younger girl and realized that he was glad that the song reached Misa. Misa was scared that she was going to die, but Taiki told her to believe that her surgery would be successful. The nurse came in to tell Misa that it was time for her operation. They rolled her bed into the operating room. Taiki knew that when they played their song, Misa would see the princess again in her vision. Taiki decided to get to his concert right away! He had a show to perform!

The concert was about to begin with Seiya and Yaten on stage. Seiya was going to make an announcement.

"The fact is Taiki..." but then Taiki appeared from across the audience and ran up the aisle to toward the stage. Seiya finished by saying, "...takes to long when using the washroom." Seiya helped Taiki on stage and they began their song.

Back at the hospital they were still awaiting for the doctor from America to arrive. A car came up to the main doors and a nurse escorted her down a alley saying it was a shortcut to the operating room. The nurse just so happened to be Siren and Serenity and Ami noticed it as the doctor screamed with his briefcase being thrown out the alley. So they transformed into Eternal Silver Moon and Sailor Mercury. Siren noticed that it wasn't the star seed she was looking for as it was a blank and turned into dust.

"How dare you strike an innocent doctor" Eternal Silver Moon snapped. "A little girl needs his help" Siren vanished in the booth and the doctor turned into Sailor Doctor.

"You look sick all over" Sailor Doctor commented. "Here, let me help you" He grabbed a needle.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" Mercury attacked. Silver Moon healed the doctor and he returned to his natural state.

Back in the operating room the doctor did the operation on Misa. Serenity wanted Misa to get better. Serenity, Ami, Misa's mother and the Starlights waited to hear the news.

"The operation was a sucess" The doctor told them, exiting the operation room. "She is in recovery" Everyone cheered when they heard the news.

After Misa's recovery, she was outside in the park near the hospital in a wheelchair smiling happily.

"Thank you Taiki, for everything" Serenity said, as they watched Misa play. Taiki shrugged.

"It wasn't me, it was her" He replied. Just then Seiya asked taiki to come over to speak with Misa. She wanted to talk to him. Taiki walked over to Misa, and she showed him the finished princess.

"I wish I knew her name" Misa mused, looking down at the drawing.

Taiki smiled at the drawing and told her that she did really well.

"Her name is Kakyuu" He said softly. "A princess from a planet far away" He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Please keep her secret" Misa smiled and nodded.

"I promise" She said.

That night, Alone in her room, Misa took a pencil and at the bottom of the picture she wrote **Princess Kakyuu. **


	42. Love and Softball

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter forty-two: Love and Softball**

There was to be a sports festival in Serenity's school. Serenity sighed, she wasn't all that good at sports.

"Serenity, what are you going to do?" Hotaru asked. Serenity sighed.

"I'm not good at sports. Soiya, are you playing volleyball?" She asked.

"Of course.. with Taiki" Soiya said. She said the last part softly. She wasn't sure about playing volleyball with Taiki, but he had asked her, so she had agreed.

"Hotaru, what are you doing?" Serenity asked. Hotaru sighed.

"Well, Yaten asked me to play basketball, so I guess that I'll be doing that" Hotaru replied, nervously.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" Aya asked, but before she could answer, Seiya popped up next to her.

"Odango is playing softball with me" He said. Serenity blushed. For some reason she didn't mind Seiya calling her Odango, because of her hair.

"I'm not that good" She warned.

"I'll teach you" Seiya offered. Serenity smiled shyly. She still wasn't sure how she felt about him. Would she be betraying Helios if she went out with Seiya. I mean, Helios did kiss her. She accepted his after.

After school, Serenity and Seiya were getting ready to practice. The other girls were watching them practice, including Usagi, Hina and Chibi Chibi, who had come to watch after Serenity had called and told Usagi what was happening.

Serenity was actually doing fairly well, which surprised her friends. They hadn't ever seen her pick up a softball before. Then Then a girl with long green hair came by with a group of girls, and scowled. It was Ijuuin Sonoko, the captain of the softball team. She was also the head of the Three Lights fan club, being member number 1.

"I can't allow Serenity to be that close to Seiya" Sonoko said, tossing her long hair back. Serenity scowled.

"You can't order me around" Serenity snapped. "Seiya asked me to play softball" Sonoko's scowl deepened.

"Very well. Seiya, I challenge you and Serenity to a match" Sonoko said. "If I win, you must promise never to see Serenity again. If you win, You will be allowed to go out with Serenity" Seiya dropped his bat. He never backed down from a challenge, but he was not a prize to be won. He glanced at Serenity, and she didn't like the idea either.

"First of all, I can date whomever I want" Seiya said, angrily. "Secondly, I don't care if you are the number one fan in the club, the club is stupid, trying to win me is stupid and you are getting on my nerves" Sonoko tried to sputter a response, but nothing came out. "Now, if you still want to challenge me, go ahead, but I refuse to stop being friends with Serenity, no matter how things turn out" Sonoko threw her bat down and stormed off the field.

Meanwhile Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow were in front of Galaxia.

"Sailor Aluminum Siren, can't you find the real star seed yet?" Galaxia asked, impatiently.

"Not yet" Siren said, apologetically.

"Not yet?" Galaxia questioned angrily.

"Galaxia, Siren is trying her best" Crow tried to intervene.

"Silence! I don't need any incompetents" Galaxia snapped.

"I know. I'll try my best" Siren said, bowing.

Serenity and Seiya kept practicing until late at night, to be ready for the competition. Usagi invited Seiya over for dinner. After they finished dinner, Serenity and Seiya went and sat on a bench in the park. They looked up at the stars. Seiya realized that he still hadn't revealed the truth to Serenity. He contemplated telling her now.

"Every living thing on this planet has a glittering star inside their bodies" He said softly.

"A glittering star?" Serenity questioned.

"They say this in a place far away. Everyone has it. The stronger the star is, the brighter it glitters. Yours is glittering exceptionally bright" Seiya said. Serenity blushed, and realized that it was now or never.

"Seiya, I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile now" She said slowly. "And what you've just said has answered my unanswered question, I think. Are you Sailor Star Fighter?" Seiya sighed heavily.

"Yes" He said. "But it's not what you think"

"Oh really?" Serenity asked looking at him. Seiya sighed again.

"I really am a guy" He tried to explain. "I don't know why our transformations turn us into girls" Serenity laughed.

"I wasn't really worried about that" She said, smiling. "I like you a lot Seiya, and I know that you know my true identity, but have you figured out the others?" She asked.

"I wasn't really thinking about it" Seiya told her honestly. "But I am guessing that it's your friends and thier mothers, am I right?"

"Partially" Serenity said. "Some of the original scouts don't have children, and Hotaru has lived two life times. Anyway, I'd really like to keep this between us for now"

"I should tell you, Taiki and Yaten know who you are too. I mean, you did pick up my keychain in front of the three of us, not realizing it was" Serenity groaned.

"I had forgotten about that" She said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I won't tell my friends about thier identity, if they don't want" The next day, Serenity's class (1st year, class 1) and Sonoko's class (3rd year, class 2) made it to the finals of the softball tournament.

Meanwhile, Siren and Crow (in their human clothes) came to Juuban High School.

"Is there really an owner of the Star Seed here?" Siren asked.

"The star of the softball team is here" Crow informed her, but when she turned to look at Siren, the blue haired woman was eating chips. Crow scowled. "Never mind, I'll get it"

During the softball game, Serenity played right field, and kept making errors. But both Seiya and Sonoko were pitching and kept each other scoreless. Before the start of the 7th inning, it started raining.

While they were waiting for the rain to stop, Serenity was feeling depressed and apologized to Seiya for making all those errors.

"Don't worry about it" Seiya said. "I didn't take her challenge, so it doesn't matter if we win or not" Serenity smiled slightly, but Chibi Chibi pulled on her arm, indicating that she needed to use the facilities.

While Serenity was waiting for Chibi Chibi, Sonoko came up to her.

"In the final inning, I'll bat again. I've read Seiya pitches. I'll hit the ball at you" She said. Serenity sighed.

"I don't think I can catch it. I'm not that good. But I don't want to lose. For Seiya, who hates losing" Serenity replied.

"I saw you yesterday though" Sonoko pointed out. "you weren't bad. I think it's just nerves" Serenity smiled. "Let's try our best" Sonoko said, walking away.

Chibi Chibi finished, so Serenity and Chibi Chibi left the bathroom area, But then they heard Sonoko's scream. Serenity told Chibi Chibi to stay put, and ran back to help Sonoko. Serenity grabbed her compact and started to transform.

Aluminum Siren was walking down the hall, and her blue suit was all wet because of the rain. Then Siren saw the glitter/flash/light of Serenity's transformation.

"That glitter.. can it be the real star seed?" She wondered

Eternal Silver Moon came to face Lead Crow, who had found out that Sonoko's star seed wasn't the real one. But Crow left in her telephone box, and Sonoko turned into Sailor Leaguer.

Sailor Leaguer threw baseballs at Silver Moon, but Silver Moon luckily hit one back at her. The ball hit Sailor Leaguer and knocked her down. Silver Moon pulled out her eternal tier and was going to use her attack to turn Sailor Leaguer back into Sonoko. A ball of light came and blasted Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dropped the eternal tier and it rolled away.

"Someone such as you had the star seed. I'll take your glittering star" Siren declared. Aluminum Siren jumped on Silver Moon, and attacked her. She tried to forcefully take the star seed from Silver Moon.

Silver Moon looked at the tier that was on the ground. Chibi Chibi came from the building and ran to the tier, But Sailor Leaguer came and stood in her way. Sailor Leaguer was going to attack Chibi Chibi, but Chibi Chibi jumped over Sailor Leaguer, Surprising both Sailor Leaguer and Silver Moon. When Chibi Chibi touched the eternal tier, a beam of light came out and shot up into the sky. The other girls all felt something, and wondered what it was. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki also felt something and thought that it was the princess. Sailor Galaxia felt it as well, from her place in space.

Silver Moon felt a warm feeling in her heart. Her eyes closed.

_Dream Sequence_

_Chibi Chibi (with Sailor Senshi tiara and ornaments in her heart odango) floated to Silver Moon. Then they touched, hand to hand._

_"A new power. A gentle undulation. Chibi Chibi, what are you?" Silver Moon asked, amazed. _

Then Silver Moon opened her eyes, returning to the present. Chibi Chibi had returned to normal.

"Sailor Leaguer, attack Silver Moon" Siren commanded. Silver Moon's tiara flashed and a long silver sword appeared before. She swung the sword at Sailor Leaguer, and shouted a new attack.

"silver moon sword attack". A beam of light hit Sailor Leaguer she returned to Sonoko.

Sailor Aluminum Siren was going to attack Silver Moon, but before she could, the Sailor Star Lights came. Since it was 4 on 1, Aluminum Siren fled into her telephone box and disappeared.

"What happened?" Sailor Star Fighter asked. Silver Moon looked down at her new weapon.

"I don't know.." She said, trailing off. "But I hope I am done with new power ups and attacks" They all laughed and reverted to thier civillian forms, now that Taiki and Yaten knew that Serenity had discovered thier secret.

It stopped raining and the game continued. In the top of the 7th inning, Seiya hit a home run and Serenity's class took a 1-0 lead. In the bottom of the 7th inning, Sonoko's class had runners on second and third with two outs. The batter was Sonoko. Seiya pitched, and Sonoko slammed the ball, into deep right field. Serenity ran back as hard as she could, and dove for the ball. When she got up, the ball was in her glove! She smiled and her class won the game. Afterwards, Usagi offered to take the girls out for ice cream.

"Um, well..."Serenity hesitated. Seiya spoke up.

"Serenity and I were going to go out, if that's ok" He said. Serenity blushed as her friends stared at her, in light of this new information.

"That's quite alright Seiya" Usagi said. "Just please bring her home before midnight" Seiya nodded, relieved. Serenity and Seiya walked off the field.

"She sure is lucky" Hotaru said.

"Yeah" The other two girls sighed.

"Come on girls" Usagi said. "i'll still take you out for ice cream"

"Ice cream" Chibi Chibi said. Everyone laughed.


	43. Secrets Revealed

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter forty-three: Secrets Revealed**

Serenity and her friends were visiting in the secret room. Chibi Chibi was there too, eating lots of ice cream.

"We should come here more often" Aya commented. "This room rarely gets used, and Mom and Dad own the place, so it's not like it's a secret from them" Serenity shrugged.

"My parents say that it was used a lot when they were younger" Soiya pointed out. "It was the place the scouts went to when they needed to talk about Beryl or plan strategies"

"Serenity, tell us more about what happened yesterday" Hotaru said. "You said you got a new weapon and power" Serenity nodded.

"When Chibi Chibi touched the tier, I felt an energy that I've never felt before" She explained. "Then the sword appeared out of thin air along with my new attack"

"Should we tell Pluto?" Hotaru asked. Hotaru was living with Michiru and Haruka, since her father was in America, but she never told them anything she and her friends discussed unless Serenity gave her permission.

"We might as well" Serenity said. "They may have felt it"

Galaxia felt some strange power on earth. Crow and Siren were with her.

"Galaxia-sama" Siren bowed. "I know the owner of the star seed, and my plan will work perfectly" She spoke more confidently than she ever had, which surprised Crow.

On the way to school, Hotaru and Aya were discussing about going somewhere after school. Then Serenity came up to them. They were surprised to see her, but they stopped talking. Serenity sensed that something amiss, but she shrugged it off. Then Soiya came running with a ticket in her hand. She asked Hotaru and Aya if they had their tickets, but as soon as she saw Serenity, she stopped talking.

"What are you guys going on about?" Serenity asked. They told her about a flight where a new three lights movie was going to be shown. Serenity paled.

"Flight?" She whispered. Hotaru nodded.

"We got tickets because we're members of the fanclub" She explained. She tried apologizing, but Serenity brushed her off.

"Don't worry about it" She said quickly. "I don't want to be on a plane anyway" She took off for the school, leaving the three girls to stare after her, astonished.

At school, Serenity was leaning against a railing, trying hard not to cry.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Serenity jumped, startled. She furiously wiped the tears away.

"I'm fine" She muttered. "I just..when my friends told me about the flight and movie, I panicked" She turned to look at Seiya, with tears glimmering in her eyes.

"What if something terrible has happened to Kenji and that's why all the letters are unanswered. He left on a plane" Seiya pulled Serenity into a hug.

"I'm sure that Kenji is alright" He said softly.

After school, Serenity walked home with a heavy heart. At home, Chibi Chibi was waiting with a letter for Serenity. Serenity was puzzled as the letter wasn't stamped and it didn't have any return address. Inside the envelope, there was a ticket for the three lights' event. Serenity sighed. Perhaps this was Seiya's way of trying to get her to overcome her fear, but then she spotted a letter inside.

_To Sailor Moon, I'll be waiting with a special seat for you. I'm sure you'll come. Sailor Aluminum Siren. _Serenity paled and immediately called Seiya.

"Moshi Moshi" The male answered his phone.

"Seiya, it's Serenity, Siren knows my identity" She said. Seiya inhaled as Serenity explained the note. "Is there anyway to cancel the event?"

"I wish there was" Seiya replied. "I think you'd better hurry over here. If Siren is looking for you, it may be better to deal with her once and for all"

"Right" Serenity said. "I'll be there as soon as I can"

Hotaru, Aya, and Soiya were in the plane (JAL flight 135). The fans were all seated in the main cabin. Then the three lights boarded the plane. After making a short speech, they all headed up to the second level. Soiya and Aya were very disappointed that they weren't going to be with them. Hotaru pointed out that the three lights would probably come down after the movie for the talk session.

Although it was time to take off, the plane was waiting for the last passenger. Serenity rushed in in a staggered breath. She entered the plane in a daze. Serenity's friends saw her come in and head for the second level. They couldn't believe thier eyes.

When Serenity got to her seat, the three lights saw her. Serenity's seat was next to Seiya.

"Did you tell them?" She asked. Seiya nodded. Yaten asked to see the note and she handed it to him.

"This is bad" Yaten said. "This is really bad" Serenity nodded.

"I don't know how she found out" Serenity said. "Unless she was hiding when I transformed"

"If she's somewhere on this plane, we'll see her" Yaten said. "Don't worry about it"

Meanwhile, Siren (in her normal clothes) had knocked out the stewardesses.

Serenity took her seat next to Seiya, and Seiya promised that he would protect her.

During the movie, Siren was releasing sleeping gas, to put the passengers on the plane to sleep.

In the second level, three monsters (shaped like humanoid airplanes) strapped the three lights to their seats. Then Siren appeared.

"In exchange for the lives of everyone and the three lights, give me your star seed, Serenity, no Sailor Moon" Siren demanded.

Soiya, Aya, and Hotaru had come up to the second level, and fought against the sailor stewardesses.

Siren grabbed Serenity's brooch (crystal). But it was too powerful, so Siren had to release the brooch. Then Siren got ready to blast Serenity with her bracelets.

Just then Seiya ripped himself out of his seat.

"Fighter star power, make up!" Seiya transformed into Sailor Star Fighter.

Then Siren told the sailor stewardesses to attack Sailor Star Fighter.

"Maker star power, make up!" "Healer star power, make up!" Taiki and Yaten also transformed.

Galaxial Jupiter, Celestial Venus, and Saturn saw everything, and they were shocked to find out that the three lights were the Sailor Star Lights.

Sailor Star Fighter used her star serious laser attack and blasted the sailor stewardesses. Sailor Star Healer told the girls to go escape, but Celestial Venus said that they would help.

Siren told the sailor stewardesses to attack. But the star gentle uterus and star sensitive inferno attacks blasted the stewardesses. Then Silver Moon used her new power to turn the stewardesses back into humans.

Siren used her galactica attack, but the other Sailor Senshi blocked her attack with their own attacks. Since there were too many Sailor Senshi, Siren left.

Siren returned to Galaxia without the star seed, and said that that there were too many Sailor Senshi to fight.

"Siren, apologize to Galaxia" Crow hissed. Siren placed her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't my fault" She declared. Another senshi, hidden by the shadows appeared.

"Perhaps Siren is telling lies so you won't destroy her" the new senshi suggested.

"But I saw it" Siren protested. Galaxia refused to listen and took away Siren's bracelets, killing her.

After the flight ended, at the airport, The three lights and the scouts sat in a conference hall discussing the recent events.

"I think it's time" Fighter said. "The princess has yet to shown up, but we need to defeat Galaxia. We need to find her base"

"I can help you" came a voice. They turned to see Chibi Chibi and were startled. This was the first time she had spoken coherently.

**A/N: Now is where I veer off of the sailor stars season and slip into the way they performed in the play Eien Densetsu and Sailor Stars, mainly because, I like thier ending much better than the anime ending, since there is no explicit scenes in the play. I strongly advise you to watch either Ein Densetsu or Sailor Stars the musical, if you have yet to do so, both of which can be found on youtube and at Sera Myu . **


	44. Galaxia's story

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter forty-four: Galaxia's story**

All of the scouts, husbands, and three lights were seated in Serenity's living room as Chibi Chibi began her tale.

_Long ago when the Galaxy was born, In the Galaxy Cauldron, _

_the source of evil, Chaos, was born. All evil spawned from Chaos. _

_He started to return to stars to the sea of Darkness. _

_One by one, the Sailor Senshi were defeated. _

_When this Galaxy was going to fall back into darkness, _

_Galaxia, as the galaxy's strongest senshi, challenged Chaos to one last battle. _

_However...No matter how many times they fought, _

_Chaos's dreadful power revived him again and again. _

_It was a lengthy, painful battle with no end. _

_In order for her to end the history of slaughter, _

_She trapped Chaos into her own body. It was all she could do. _

_If she hadn't, there would have been no way to save the galaxy. _

_However...Galaxia's body started to gradually become corrupt._

_Before Chaos completely controlled her body, _

_She sent her own star seed to the far ends of the galaxy, where Chaos could not find it. _

_The personification of that star seed is me. _

The sailor scouts stared at the young girl, who was smiling sweetly at them.

"My light will lead Princess Kakyuu, to us, but we haven't much time" Chibi Chibi said. "I will take you to the Galaxy Cauldron, where the stars are born" Everyone held hands and teleported into the Galaxy Cauldron, but they got seperated.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Neptune asked, helping Sailor Star Fighter up. Uranus was not that happy to be with the starlights, but she knew that it was not time for arguing.

"Thank you" Fighter responded. Uranus was searching for a way out of the labrinth. Suddenly Neptune got very still.

"What is it?" Uranus asked.

"Just Now," She choked out. "Venus, Jupiter and Mercury..."

"They got them?" Healer exclaimed.

"I'm probably imagining things" Neptune said quickly. She didn't want to believe that the women were dead.

"No, it's true" Maker said softly. "I felt her power"

"They're star seeds were taken" Fighter said solemnly. Suddenly Celestial Venus and Galaxial Jupiter raced into the room.

"Don't say such foolish things!" G. Jupiter said. "Even if you are on our side, I won't forgive you"

"Where's Serenity?" C. Venus asked. Neptune and Uranus shook thier heads.

"We have to find her" C. Venus said. "And maybe we'll find the others too" The four scouts turned to exit.

"Wait" Fighter's voice stopped them. "Are you willing to die for her?"

"If we can protect her, yes" C. Venus said flatly. Healer sighed.

"Our friends died the same way" She said, sadly. Suddenly things began to shift.

"Grab my hand" Uranus held it out to Mercury. Everyone screamed as they felt themselves ripped away from everyone.

Serenity was caught in a dark labryinth. She noticed that she was no longer in her senshi clothes. She tried to power up, but she couldn't. Galaxia appeared before her and laughed.

"You cannot transform" Galaxia informed her. "So, how do you like it? Ruling your Galaxy? I've taken a liking to it too" She laughed again.

"We're not the rulers here, just the protectors" Serenity declared.

"All of your weapons are meant to deal death" Galaxia informed her.

"They're not weapons!" Serenity cried. "They're my friends! And my parents"

"To be a senshi is to fight" Galaxia declared. "I'll show you just how pathetic they are" Serenity found herself incased in a glass wall, and all she could do was watch.


	45. In the labryinth

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter forty-five: In the labryinth**

**Cosmos and Dimande**

Cosmos and Dimande were walking through a part of the labryinth, calling out for thier daughter, Unaware that she could see them. Shadows danced around them.

"Obaka-san" Cosmos whirled around, but saw no one. "Over here, Obaka-san" Dimande had his sword out and swung it towards the voice, but there was nothing there. Suddenly, one of Galaxia's Sailor Senshi, Sailor Pewter Fox, swooped down from above. Cosmos tried to attack her, but Pewter Fox was sneaky and kept vanishing. She finally appeared behind Dimande. Cosmos saw him, her husband didn't.

"Dimande!" Cosmos cried out. She pushed him out of the way, taking the brunt of the attack. Pewter Fox grinned.

"Galaxia-sama, their all yours" She said. Galaxia appeared and blasted Cosmos with her bracelets. Cosmos screamed, then fell limp, in Dimande's arms. The white haired man, didn't get time to mourn, for Galaxia blasted him as well.

"I love you" He whispered, as the life left his body. Tears filled Serenity's eyes.

"Mama! Papa!" She whispered.

**Mars, Jadiet and Zoicite**

"Mars flame sniper!" Mars hurled her arrow at Sailor Tin Nyanko, but it didn't faze the other senshi. Zoicite conjured up some musical darts, but Nyanko dodged them all. She sent her biggest attack at the couple. Mars tried to hold it off, but the blast knocked them off thier feet. Jadiete went after Nyanko with his sword and Mars and Zoicite watched in horror as Nyanko attacked him and he fell to the ground lifeless. Nyanko called for Galaxia. Galaxia appeared and finished them off.

**Galaxial Jupiter and Neptune**

Neptune and G. Jupiter were looking for a way out. Neptune fell to the ground.

"Neptune!" G. Jupiter said, rushing to her side.

"I'm alright" Neptune said. "It's just a scratch. More importantly, we've got to find a way to Galaxia" G. Jupiter nodded.

"If I concentrate hard enough, I might be able to store enough energy to blast the walls" She said. "With the walls down, it should be easy" Neptune nodded. It was worth a shot. Jupiter stood completely still and closed her eyes. She was concentrating when she heard Neptune shriek. Her eyes flew open. "What's wrong!"

"I'm sorry, it was nothing" Neptune said quickly. G. Jupiter tried to relax and once again closed her eyes.

"I can't do it" She said. "I can't concentrate"

"Don't let anything distract you" Neptune admonished. Jupiter tried again, but Neptune shrieked as she was grabbed by the shadows. Jupiter's eyes flew open as she too was grabbed. "Do it!" Neptune cried.

"But!" G. Jupiter protested.

"Just do it!" Neptune cried. "You must" Jupiter closed her eyes and concentrated. Neptune noticed Nyanko appear and target Jupiter. She stepped in front of the young teen and took the attack.

"Jupiter Thunder beam surround!" Jupiter shouted. Electricity crackled all around her, but it didn't work. She opened her eyes and saw Neptune, wounded, lying on the floor. She glared at Nyanko.

"How dare you do that to Neptune" She cried. Nyanko just laughed as Galaxia appeared and blasted Neptune. G. Jupiter rushed to Neptune's side. The green haired senshi looked up at her.

"That was incredible concentration" Neptune gasped out.

"You did this for me?" G. Jupiter asked, tears in her eyes. "It didn't even work"

"Even if I fail, you're still here" Neptune responded, then went limp.

Tears filled Serenity's eyes. In another part of the Labryinth she saw Celestial Venus and Sailor Uranus.

"Haruka, Soiya, Aya, Leave me" She whispered. "Do you hear me, leave this place!"

"Serenity, is that you?" C. Venus asked, looking up hearing the voice.

"Serenity! Soiya!" came Aya's voice.

"Listen to me" Serenity said. "Get the others and get out of here! Our parents are dead!"

"We can't do that Rene!" G. Jupiter said. "What would any of us do if you died? If you keep living, so do our dreams!"

"This battle is different" Serenity said. "No one will survive" Suddenly Galaxy appeared.

"I shall let you all say one last farewell" She said. She waved her hand, and they all appeared in her throne room.

"You'll never win!" Uranus declared. She knew in her heart that Neptune was dead. The starlights rushed into the room, looking as though they had been through a lot. Galaxia was about to dispose of them, when a sweet smell filled the air. Galaxia stared in horror as Princess Kakyuu appeared.

"Princess!" The starlights said at once, bowing to her. Kakyuu smiled at them.

"I am sorry for taking so long" She said. She turned to Galaxia.

"Stop this fighting" She said. "Nothing can come from it" Galaxia laughed harshly.

"No one tells me what to do" She said. With a blast of her wrists, C. Venus, G. Jupiter and Uranus fell. Serenity, in a surge of anger was finally able to power up.

"I will defeat you" She said. "I have never hated anyone, as much as I hate you"

"I see" Galaxia said. "Hate is good" She smiled. Galaxia and Silver Moon were about to fight when a rose whizzed into the air. Masked Knight appeared from the shadows. Silver Moon gasped, but Galaxia was horrified.

"How?" She asked. Masked Knight smiled.

"This child returned my life to me" He said. Sailor Chibi Chibi appeared.

"Get away from me" Galaxia said suddenly horrified. Chibi Chibi pointed at Galaxia and moved closer.

"Remember who you are!"" She said. Silver Moon's sword changed.

"Silver Moon, you must use the sword and defeat Chaos" Chibi Chibi said. Silver Moon grasped the sword and with renewed energy, walked over to Galaxia. She thrust the sword into Galaxia's side. A bright light shone forth, and washed over Sailor Pewter Fox, Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko, Galaxia's remaining fighters. A scream emitted from Galaxia's lips. Serenity pulled the sword out and Chibi Chibi entered the body of Galaxia, and combined with the woman. Galaxia's outfit changed to a normal senshi outfit as did the others. Her hair became long and flowing red down her back. Serenity helped her up.

"Thank you" Galaxia whispered. "Thank you" Together, the starlights, galaxia, the animamates, Silver Moon and Masked Knight watched as the star seeds flowed out of the galaxy cauldron and back to thier rightful place. Serenity's eyes filled with tears as C. Venus, G. Galaxia and Uranus woke up. All over the labryinth, the sailor senshi were waking up and making thier way to the throne room. Serenity had done it. She had saved the galaxy.


	46. It's over

**Betrayal of the heart**

**Chapter forty-six: It's over**

the four girls and Kenji stood at the top of the school building, with the three lights and their princess. Luna stood with them, Artemis on her shoulder.

"Do you have to leave?" Hotaru asked.

"Our friends from home are waiting" Kakyuu replied.

"We'll make a new life with our princess" Yaten told them.

"Do your best" Luna said. Yaten smiled.

"Thank you, Luna" Yaten said softly. Luna smiled and Artemis growled a little.

"Odango, it's great that your brother has returned" Seiya said. Serenity sighed.

"It's because of you. Because of you I was able to do my best" She replied, tears shining in her eyes. She felt as if her heart would break a second time, like it did when Helios left.

"Odango, I won't forget you" Seiya said. Serenity walked over to him.

"I won't forget you either" She said, kissing him on the lips. "I promise" Seiya held her for a moment.

"Kenji-san, you have to protect her now..." Seiya said. Kenji nodded.

"Bye, odango" Seiya whispered.

The Three Lights transformed into the Star Lights, an instantaneous transformation.

"Thank you very much" Kakyuu said.

"We won't forget you" Aya called out.

"Please be careful" Hotaru said.

"Come again any time" Soiya said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Good bye" The girls said unanimously.

The Star Lights and the princess left.

"Thank you Seiya" Serenity whispered.

The shooting stars went across the sky.

Serenity and Kenji stood alone in a park by the water, watching the sky. Kenji placed an arm around his sister.

"You'll see him again" He whispered in her ear.

"Do you really think so?" She asked.

"I know so" Kenji replied. Serenity sighed.

"He has his home and I have mine" She sighed. "Maybe we aren't meant to be together"

"Odango" Serenity whirled around to see Seiya standing by a tree.

"Seiya!" She cried, running over to him.

"Odango, Come with me" Seiya said softly. "I can't bare to live without you" Serenity looked back at her brother, who nodded.

"Follow your heart" He said, walking over to him. Serenity kissed his cheek, then accepted Seiya's hand. Kenji watched as they shot into the shy.

"I'll see you again, Rene" He whispered. "I'll see you again" He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked home, hoping his parents would understand why he had let her go.

_I'm Serenity Rei, 18 years old. I'm a little clumsy, but I have friends who love and care about me. Kinmoku is now my home planet. I married Seiya and we have a baby on the way. But, I'm also the fighter for love and justice, Sailor Moon. If Earth ever needs my assitance, I'll be there. _

Serenity and Seiya sat on a bench, looking out into the sky, wondering thier friends were looking at the sky as well. They met in a sweet embrace and kissed. Life was peaceful.


End file.
